MY FOE IS MY FIANCE?
by The Hopeless Wanderlust
Summary: Mikan goes dumbfound when she finds that her BELOVED FIANCÉ is no other than her LIFETIME FOE. They have to get married to break a family curse but as love begins to blossom, they are forced to break apart. 5# GA --NOT REVISED YET!
1. 1 The Arranged Marrige

**Summary: Mikan got the shock of her life when she found out that her beloved FIANCÉ was no other than his own childhood FOE whom she greatly disliked, Natsume. He chooses love over hatred, but Mikan on the other hand chose otherwise. They had to get married in order to break their Family curses, but as love was about to blossom, they were forced to break apart. Battle of friendships and love against trust and destiny, what would Natsume do without Mikan by his side? Could he just seat and watch faith ruin his life? Or would he fight against it?**

* * *

**Dedication: To Neko246 and love-mikan (Cool Jae)**

**Disclaimer: GAKUEN ALICE IS NOT MINE BUT THIS STORY IS! **

**Don't hesitate to point out my grammatical mistakes. Enjoy reading, dear readers!**

* * *

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?

CHAPTER 1 THE ARRANGED MARRIGE

Written by Sarah Patrick

* * *

Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Sakura were well-known people in Fukuoka, Kyuushu; talented, generous and friendly. But most of all, people respected them for what they were now, and it made them amazed to hear their childhood story. Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Sakura were best friends. They were like siblings; brothers who cared and loved each other... nothing in the world could break their strong bond of friendship...

Their friendship were so secure that one day, they had decided that their first born child must get engaged with one another, so that their friendship would take a big step to another level closer: _family. _

Jet black hair, deep crimson eyes with a friendly smile, as kind as his warm beam, this rich famous painter, who was previously a son of a wealthy famous bank manager who had disowned him for marrying a pretty clerk whom he had a crush on since they were schooling in the prestigious Gakuen Alice and caused the Hyuuga tradition to fall apart, Mr. Kyoya Hyuuga talked happily to his best friend, Mr. Shirou Sakura; the best surgical doctor in Kyushu about stuff, jokes, wife, Gakuen Alice, family...

These two friends were so famous in the city that wherever they went, they would attract every pair of eyes from the citizen of the town. People started to talk about them, their deeds and their past. Every year, Mr. Hyuuga would donate a large sum of money to the Hospital owned by Mr.—or can we say _Dr. Sakura_ to help the poor and the doctor himself had his own ways of helping others that would make every woman in the town to drop dead _just_ to get them as their perfect husband.

Laughter was heard from the two men. The atmosphere of the cafe lightened; made others around them felt cheerier to witness the famous friends' chit-chatting together.

"I wish you'd never leave, Kyoya..." said the doctor bitterly. Kyoya Hyuuga smiled at his friend and patted his back.

"Hey, Shirou... don't say that... I'm just leaving to Sappora in Hokkaido ne..." said Kyoya with his deep voice.

"Kyushu and Hokkaido... Do you know it's like another end of Japan? Well... actually it is!" boomed Dr Shirou Sakura sadly. His hazel eyes shone dully as he hoped his best friend would cancel the plan. It was painful for him to let them leave but it would hurt him more to force them to stay and not pursue his friend's dream...

A rush of wind blew his dark hair covering his hazel eyes partially. A momentary silence strolled in after that.

"I'm going to miss you buddy... glad we become friends at that brink," said Shirou quietly as he remembered the day when their friendship bloomed—vanishing their enmity and hateful feelings away.

"Yeah...glad we did..." agreed Kyoya Hyuuga with a gentle smile.

"Sorry for causing you got kicked out of the house when you were younger, Kyoya... You really shouldn't have—"

"Hush... don't you dare to talk about that! That stupid tradition should not have continued and should long been diminished! So, shut up and be happy for we are all now free men!" began Kyoya. Then, he stared at his friend intriguingly. "Or I will marry your wife instead!" teased Kyoya and they laughed for they knew that the only person who could control the spitfire auburn haired woman, Yuka Azumi (Shirou's wife) was Shirou Sakura alone.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

It had been a tradition for over a hundred generations for the Sakura generation to be the slaves of the rich Hyuuga generation. The Sakura generations were forbidden to pursue their educations and were only allowed until high school; if and only if, they had a good Hyuuga master, for they had to spend the rest of their life in slavery.

The Hyuuga's were allowed to have the Sakura as mistress too despite their age and gender nor status of married or not. The Sakura was treated like dirt if they had heartless Hyuuga as their masters.

There were also Hyuuga masters who were kind, but not kind enough to break the slavery status for they think that they were much superior. History had shown that the Sakura had ever used for sacrifices for some beliefs or killed by the Hyuuga as they wished. Yet, there has not been any Hyuuga who had ever protested about slavery until the hundredth and six generation, Kyoya Hyuuga.

Every generation of Hyuuga had different traits which they inherited from generation to another but it seems like there was only one thing about the Hyuuga which it would remained in every physical traits of every person named of Hyuuga: _crimson eyes_.

No matter whom they were married to, with different colored eyed person—emerald, azure, silver, umber... and yet, their born child would always possess the glistening crimson eyes, the red blood eyes... it was belief that it was a curse carried through generations in their blood.

It was a curse given from the first generation of the Sakura. The lady was famous for her beauties and her good deeds as an Alice Master. She was one of the most powerful masters existed in her time. The curse was cast upon the Hyuuga by her. The cause of the curse put on to the Hyuuga was the very Hyuuga who first brought up this slavery status upon them.

He was the only Hyuuga who possessed crimson eyes, glistening piercing bloody red as his killing and darkening aura. Famous for his good looks, he was also infamous for his cruel assassinations.

He made the Sakura generation as their slaves when their most beautiful daughter had killed herself from marrying that hatred Hyuuga. She had made a solemn imprecation before her last breath left her body with the remaining power of Alice in her dying body.

'_Every person in the Hyuuga generation would possess the cursed eyes of that Satan Hyuuga... that cursed eyes of that Satan Hyuuga...'_

Under the stormy night, as the rain dropped hard on the ground of the cursed land... the sight of the woman's death was very formidable... the dark sky and the bloody ground had sealed the curse into the Hyuuga. The curse remained in their body without any promising cure and even though many generations had come and go... it has really proved that the curse was flowing in their blood... but none of the Hyuuga would want to change this curse, for crimson eyes were their trademark.

A pride that they felt mighty for... crimson eyes... blood red and beauty... that was a unique 'gift' from their first Hyuuga crimson eyed ancestor who they idolized... and they would never ever wanted to break the curse at all...

As kind as his smile to the Sakura's, Kyoya Hyuuga had proved everyone that he was definitely different from his kin. As the next master of the Hyuuga family, he had helped and loved every Sakura and even treated them as a part of family made the elders felt uneasy. He let all young Sakura to go to school in Gakuen Alice and became good friends with them.

But alas, there was only one Sakura who misinterpreted his true attention, Shirou Sakura. His hazel eyes narrowed darkly as he stared at the crimson eyed boy with full of disgust. He clicked his tongue every time the boy tried to talk to him. He felt annoyed to see that irritating smile... because for him, Kyoya was just like the rest.

To him, Kyoya was being a kind person to others so that people would agree on him becoming the next master, the next master of Element Alice and Hyuuga Clan, while he, Shirou Sakura, the next master of Rare/Special Alice and Sakura Clan.

It was a humiliation to him that he was under that despicable Hyuuga... his kin should be freed, not to be captured and enslaved like this... he spat on the floor as he breathed heavily at the Kyoya who smiled.

"Get lost, Killer..." he spat in disgust and walked away. Kyoya smile faded as he disappeared. All Kyoya wanted to do was to befriend with him... He too wanted to let the Sakura to be free...

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" called Shirou at the day-dreaming man. Kyoya snapped to the reality world and smiled at his best friend. "Geez man... I've called you since the last five minutes... where had your mind taken you to?" asked Shirou, smirking. Kyoya was about to answer him but Shirou didn't bother to wait.

"Ah... never mind that... look... who's coming..." sneered Shirou as he nudged him and pointed a pretty black haired woman who was coming towards them with the corner of his eyes. Kyoya blushed but then smiled at the woman.

"Honey... let's go home..." said the woman as she kissed him on his lips. Kyoya took her hand and stood up.

"Got to go, Shirou... glad to see you again buddy... See you soon..." said Kyoya as he waved at Shirou and Yuka who just appeared beside Shirou.

"Send lots of love to your parents, Hikaru..." said Yuka to Kyoya's wife. She smiled at them.

The Hyuuga's went into the car and with the last bid, they left, leaving the freeman Sakura's behind... Yuka and Shirou stared at the car until it disappeared from sight.

Yuka cast a smile on her pretty face and laid her hand gently on her tummy.

"Shirou..." she began. Shirou looked at her and grinned at her.

"We have a new visitor..." smiled Yuka.

"Visitor?" asked Shirou befuddled.

"Hmm... visitor... a new one who will come into this wonderful world..." said Yuka quietly and dreamily. Shirou gasped.

"What visitor? Oh no... The house is messy... I better call our maids to clean the—" began Shirou but Yuka smacked on his head in annoyance.

"No baka (idiot)... I'm pregnant!" growled the spitfire woman and looked away. Shirou jaw dropped.

"Really?! WOW!! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!! YAHOOOOOO!!" screamed Shirou in happiness. He hugged his wife and whispered into her ears his love as much as his breath could say... for then now he knew that the bond of Hyuuga and Sakura can really, really get closer... when the baby comes... this baby will get engaged with the Hyuuga's...

* * *

**TBC! (TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, readers. This is another story from me. ****Review much appreciated, ****Criticism encouraged throughout the story. Thanks. ****Anonymous reviews enabled due to some readers requests for their 'laziness' to log in. LOL.**

**Thanks to my dearest buddy, minahoru who pointed out my mistakes in this chapter.**

**--Sarah Patrick**


	2. 2 Mikan Sakura VS Natsume Hyuuga

****

ENJOY READING MINNA!

'**My foe is my fiancé?!' is dedicated to Neko246 and love-mikan, my two dear buddies.**

* * *

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?

Chapter 2 Mikan Sakura VS Natsume Hyuuga

Written by Sarah Patrick

* * *

_--MOVIE STYLE PAN MODE-- _

There, stood amongst the boulevard of the Sakura trees as the pale pink petals of the Sakura Tree fall continuously like rain falling from the sky--she pouted angrily and her soul was burned with high determination to kill anyone who passed by in front of the petite auburn. Her fist held high with death-threat blazing in her hazel eyes as she glared at her number one enemy; _the _infamous Natsume Hyuuga.

Smirking, hands in pockets, with his emotionless face, he didn't bother to stare into those burning eyes of the seventeen year old girl. As a matter of fact, he was yawning--bored to death. He was wondering why on Earth he would come across with the loud mouth girl when he was supposed to be on his way to his favorite spot, the Sakura Tree to read his manga.

"Tch... go away polka-dots... I don't have time to waste my precious breath on you...Shoo..." he muttered dully as he shoved his hand lazily on her. Her eyes flinched dangerously.

"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEENNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTAIIIIIII!!(PERVERT)!" Screamed Mikan Sakura as she ran towards him and was about to send him a flying kick... but alas!

He avoided the kick by just taking a few steps to the side and—

WHAM!

_--END OF MOVIE STYLE PAN MODE--_

She fell—butt first on the hard cement. She whimpered in pain while she massaging her painful buttocks. A smirk of satisfaction wiped across the handsome boy face... and he left without another word...

Mikan glared at him with her piercing stare. He was the only person she hated the most to meet, the only person in the entire world whom she couldn't get along with. Yet, that person was her very own partner... her _damn bloody_ partner.

She was so angry with him because today was supposed to be an outing day. Every person who wanted to go to the Central Town must... _let me stress that 'must'_... **MUST** BE WITH THEIR PARTNER IN ORDER TO GO TO THE CENTRAL TOWN!

She sniffed a little as she felt sad for she couldn't buy her favorite Hawalon. But she wouldn't want to cry on such petty things for she knew that she's seventeen; a high school senior—the only senior who still tied her hair in two childish pigtails!

But she's still look cute though...

It has been eleven years since they had been in Gakuen Alice; where all special students who possessed special powers call Alice, studied in this academy and mastered their Alices. Special stars were given directly to those who were the Masters of Alices or Family Masters. There were many types of Alices and not all of them were masters.

There were seven Alice masters existed in the Alice world. They were Elements, Pheromone/Active, Technical, Somatic/Physical, Rare/Special, Latent/Mind and Dangerous. Clan Masters, on the other hand, were leaders of their family who were given responsibilities to make sure that their family members wouldn't go against their customs and betrayed the Alice Masters.

Mikan Sakura was one of them; both Alice Master and Clan Master.

She had the rarest of the rare type of Alice where it was believe that she and her father were the only people who had that very special Alice; the Nullification Alice.

Mikan Sakura is the Master of Rare/Special Alice; possessing more than one Alice which is all rare types captive in her petit body.

Yet, in the eyes of 'certain' people, these types of Alices are nothing but a whole lot of trouble-makers! That was the very reason why she was the only master in the academy who was still a no-no star!

Well, she was promoted once a while (Masters were only promoted special star. Three stars and below was not in their status...) but still, it was taken off constantly by the one and only Jinno-sensei. Oh boy, pathetic.

"CAN YOU AT LEAST BRUSH UP YOUR MATHS, SAKURA!?" yelled Jinno-sensei as he gave her Math's result at her which bear a BIG ZERO. Mikan could only remain still and sulked in silent. All the students of the high school division felt sorry for her.

_Did I say all?_

I mean... except for one of course... Natsume Hyuuga, Master of Element Alice and Hyuuga Family, smirked as he enjoyed watching the teacher tried to electrocute her. However, the teacher ended up got electrocuted by his own Alice due to her Nullification Alice. He glared at her dangerously and growled, "DE-TEN-TION SA-KU-RA,"

* * *

Mikan was in the empty classroom alone even because the school session was long over--hours ago. She laid her head on the wooden table as she was bored and...

_Grumble, grumble._

Hungry.

Her eyes glistened in gloominess as she stared at her empty stomach which growled louder by the minute.

"Aww..." she whimpered as she hung her head in depression. While all other students were enjoying themselves out side; eating their lunch or sleeping nicely in their comfortable bed or playing outside... she, Mikan Sakura had to be in detention for using her Alice by accident on her teacher.

But then, she remembered something...

She has a secret.

A secret which every time she thought about it, it would definitely promised her a smile on her face.

A smile which never hesitated to come even on the darkest moment of her life, for this secret was so precious to her that she couldn't even tell it to her best friend, Hotaru Imai...

That secret only belonged and cherished by her... _and that person._

Mikan smiled as she slipped her hands between her books. Her finger touched a bare piece of paper. She closed her eyes as she could memorize the smell of the perfume on that paper. It was so comforting. She remembered the words written on the paper, and that cinnamon smell...

Her eyes darted open at once in anger... _why?_

Because that idiot pervert too has the same perfume!

She took the paper out and was about to flip it open when the door slammed open. Mikan quickly hid it as fast as she could.

"Mikan-chan... Gomen ne... I thought... um..." began a handsome blonde hair boy as he panted hard. Clearly, that he had been running towards the class. He paused and took a few deep breaths.

"Sorry... _–pant-–pant- I_ was running all the way here. _–pant- _My rabbit called for help... _–pant- _have you seen her, Mikan-chan?" asked the guy. Mikan shook her head. The boy sighed deeply and then looked at Mikan again. His features suddenly got gentler as he saw her pouting cutely while she was lazily playing with her fingers to kill time.

Ruka Nogi, known for his looks and his gentlemen's behavior; once a rebellious child, but changed when he met Mikan Sakura when they were seven. He had loved her. Not at first sight, but on the process of changing him to the better... to a person he was now.

A master of Pheromone/Active Alice, who came from a high profile rich family and has connections with the royal family of Japan... a prince of the generation who will inherit the throne if all four other princes and princesses are not present or not qualify to be the King or Queen. His charming azure eyes, his friendly smile and his brilliant brain had convinced many about his talent to be the future King of Japan.

Ruka walked towards the auburn and sat beside her. Mikan looked at him side ways.

"What's wrong, pyon-pyon?" asked Mikan quietly as she lean back.

"Still in detention, Mikan-chan?" asked the prince.

"Hmm…" she answered him with a sigh.

Awkward silence strolled in after that.

Mikan just couldn't understand why she can't talk much as she used to whenever it comes to Ruka. It will always—_Pyon! Look at this! Pyon! See that!! Blah! Blah! Blah!_

But now, she was tongue-tied.

"Mikan-chan..." he called quietly. "I am not forcing you or anything but... I just want to tell you that I'm waiting for your reply..." and he left, leaving the blushing girl in the class alone. She couldn't help it but to felt like a love triangle was complicating in her life. She loved two guys: her mystery fiancé and also that gentle prince. She took the paper out again, and read it quietly...

_My Dear Ms. Tangerine R,_

_It has been six months since I last reply your letter and received yours too. Its not that I don't want to reply your letter but my school, just like yours... we are not allowed to post any mails from here..._

_Sorry, I still can't tell you my name and my school... but that promise we made that we will tell everything when we meet for the first time later on in my seventeenth birthday, we have to keep it right?_

_My brother too can't wait to see you... He was far more excited than I am. _

_How's your family? Are you okay? Is everything fine? How's your study? Flunk maths as usual...? HAHA... You remind me of a person from my school too... that person sucked in math's too... got trouble with everything..._

_Anyway, the main thing that I have to tell you are that my parents want you to come here... looks like that promise we made can't help to be broken, huh? During the summer holidays... are you free??_

_I hope you'll agree... Spending my whole life talking and knowing you by these letters and emails... I can't wait to meet you... You are so different than any person I knew... I just hope that even though we are engaged, I hope that we are not to force to like each other because of that fact. Truthfully, I will still love you even if you are not my fiancée. Thank to Kami (god) that we are like this. Destiny brings you to me._

_I'll wait for your reply... even if it would take months or years... I'll wait... but the problem is, my mother... she always nag me to go to check the mail every time whenever I come back home for holidays. _

_Tch. Annoying woman. _

_Hope you'll be alright, Tangerine R..._

_I love you._

_From me,_

_Crimson E (_At first, I've decided to put Crimsonfire... but then, it would be too obvious that the guy would be Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan doesn't know that her fiancé's surname is Hyuuga too. Her parents never mentioned it. I'll tell you why on the later chapters.

Mikan folded the letter and keep it neatly between the pages of her diary. She had replied the letter of course, but hasn't got the reply back. The thought of she would be going to meet him made her nervous and all.

She untied her ribbons and let her hair loose on her shoulder. She doesn't know why she was doing that but it felt better and comfortable. Jinno-sensei entered the class and told her that she was finally freed from detention. Mikan was given a special star again.

"Behave Sakura or you'll find this star will be gone again..." said Jinno-sensei dangerously. Mikan smiled weakly at him and walked away. The teacher felt uneasiness churning inside him as that was not the reaction of trouble-maker Mikan Sakura he had taught all this years. He sensed that she was somewhat, troubled.

"Maybe I'm too harsh on her, I think I should be nice a little to her as she is a Master..." thought Jinno-sensei to himself.

"Sakura!" he called her again. Mikan swiveled. The lights of the corridor suddenly flickered.

"I-I di-didn't do a-anything sensei... I swear! I swear! Something's wrong with the lights... it w-wasn't me!" stammered Mikan as she tried to look innocent. Truthfully, it was her fault that the light flickered due to her Alice of light. She was so nervous that that Alice activated automatically.

"Of course you didn't do anything... I just want to tell you I found you a tutor. You never exceed the passing range for math's... So, for the sake of your final exams in your last year... You have to pass this... at least a weak C... but truthfully, I prefer a one double zero!!" he said strictly. Mikan nodded.

'_A one double zero means a hundred... he is going to send me to hell... hell... hell...' _thought Mikan horrified.

"And your tutor is..." began Jinno-sensei as he passed her new and extra Math's exercises into her hands. Mikan frowned.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Do your best, Sakura. I'll be expecting improvement from you," he finished and left the petrified girl behind alone...

"N-N-N-N-Na--" stammered Mikan.

"Tch… how annoying to have a loud-mouth-childish-polka dots-panties-little-girl to teach," mocked Natsume as he appeared behind the corner wall. Mikan puffed. She knew, she can't say a word for this. '_He might not teach me... that pervert! Hate him! Argh! For my sake of my results, I have to bear with him!'_

"Tsk," he sneered as he stuck his tongue out and left the angry Mikan behind.

* * *

**TBC!**

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed on the previous chapter.**

Sarkura  
Alisz  
Novachipsalice  
Rockerfaith  
crimsonfire3  
Chimeiteki Ai  
cute-azn-angel  
Neko246  
Sherea  
Silveryz  
lady kaname kuran  
truc.mi  
karinielle

**Review much appreciated. **

**Loads of apologies to my buddy, ****enuphix****; who told me to change 'manga-hentai' to 'manga' in the second paragraph. Natsume's not a hentai. Note that.**

**--Sarah Patrick**


	3. 3 Another Hyuuga

**Enjoy**** reading readers! **

MY FOE IS FIANCÉ?!

Chapter 3 Another Hyuuga

Written By Sarah Patrick

* * *

The night was beautiful as the full moon shone brightly pouring its veil on the mysterious yet elegant ground of Gakuen Alice. It was after dinner and as one of the young master of Alice, Mikan Sakura; a special star student walked helplessly and feeling devastated as she dragged her feet towards a certain boy's room. The extra Math's exercise books felt heavy for a funny reason in her arms as she wished that she would rather stay a night with the vicious scary Mr. Bear than that Natsume Hyuuga. She frowned as her eyes met with the oak crafted wooden door with a golden plate hung high at the door which printed "Alice & Clan Master Natsume Hyuuga"

"I am the most unlucky girl ever live in this cruel world!" she cried as she let out a low deep sigh... and knocked on the door lightly twice.

"Knowing that idiot, I bet he would not let me in...," she began, "But then... that's a good thing because it means that I can at last go back to my room and sleeeeeeeeep!!" chirped Mikan happily as she was about to skip away from Natsume's door. Alas! To her horror, Natsume's door clicked opened as a shirtless sleepy guy appeared before it.

"-_Yawn-_... N'tsume, is that you?" yawned the raven haired guy as he rubbed his left crimson eye sleepily. Mikan was dumbfolded. '_Why is Natsume asking me a silly question like that? Uh-Oh... maybe he is still half-conscious. This is dangerous.'_

"I-I-I-I t-t-think I-I-I'll c-come l-later, o-okay, N-Natsume?" stuttered the freaked out Mikan as she was about to leave. The guy's eyes widen when he realized that Mikan was there and pulled her back by her arm.

"_Je suis désole_ (I am sorry). I was a little dizzy. What are you doing here, petite belle (little pretty girl)?" asked Natsume with a French accent as stared down at the short auburn. Mikan was shocked. '_Natsume Hyuuga can speak French?? What the hell does it means??'_

"You were suppose to teach me Maths remember. You are my partner. But... s-since you are just awake, then... I better come back tomorrow... hehe... bye!" said Mikan nervously as she was about to run away.

"Wait. Are you Mikan Sakura?" asked Natsume as though the question wasn't awkward at all. Mikan was petrified_. 'This guy is seriously crazy.'_

"Good night!!" she said half-screaming as she struggled to break free from his clutch but he dragged her into the special star massive room and brought her into his study corner and pushed her into a vacant chair.

"Stay there," he said and he left. Mikan was sitting uncomfortably in her chair. Her mind was all mess up and she wanted to leave desperately. Her eyes traced the details of the room for an open window or any sign which reads 'escape'. She was desperately wanted to go away from there, for Natsume was behaving extremely strange. Her eyes fell upon a big window across the air-conditioned room. She looked around for the sign of Natsume if he was around during her trial to escape... and 'the coast is clear'... her heart beat faster as she prayed to god that Natsume wouldn't caught her running away... sweat started to trickled down her cheek as she build her courage to run away... and she's off... dashing towards the close window across the room with light footsteps... breathing fast and she could swear that even the door seemed to shine to let her through... but then, all those hope and work shattered into pieces and became useless when Natsume caught her by her wrist.

"Where on Earth are you going?" asked Natsume as he asked her dangerously. "And how the hell did you entered into my room without my permission?" Mikan gawked at him. _'What is he talking about?! He was the one who dragged me in first!_'

"I-I t-t--"began Mikan but the boy cut her off.

"Never mind. Since I have to _bloody_ teach you Maths, argh,... then... go seat there! Tch... How annoying," he snapped and he slipped his hands into his faded jeans. Mikan was shocked to see his behavior change back to normal again... but then... _'What happened to his French accent?'_ Mikan silently walked back towards her seat. She flipped her Maths exercise book opened and turned to page one... and she frowned. The first question was asking about simultaneous equation. The second question was about trigonometry and the third was about matrices. She pouted as she scratched her head to answer the question...

"Hyuuga!" called Mikan as she turned to look at him and pouted. "I really don't know how to do this... help me, please!!" she begged. Natsume stared at her in annoyance.

"What?!" he asked her curtly as he walked and took a quick look at the question... and then threw his infamous glare at her.

"You are such an idiot. I rather not waste my time answering this easy question for you," he snapped and left.

"Make sure you leave before eleven and don't lock the door," he said before he clicked the door shut... leaving the girl fuming furiously. She was almost in tears. His words were too harsh and he was not very helpful either. She has to master Mathematics within one semester before her final exams of her final year in the academy before it ended. She doesn't want to repeat high school again because of her failing maths...!

BANG!

Her fist throbbed painfully on the hard wooden table. She just wished that someone would help her... someone like...

"Hotaru?" she gasped as she remembered her best friend. A smile carved on her face and she packed up her stuff. She had decided to ask Hotaru for help.

"Where are you going, petite belle?" asked a voice in a French accent and she swiveled just to see Natsume was leaning against the wall with different clothing. '_Huh? I thought he left already.'_

"Leaving. Since you are not helping me in Maths... I rather ask someone who would help me to graduate successfully from this academy than you arrogant self-conceit person. Hmp," she snapped and was about to walk away. But to her surprise, Natsume threw a fist on the wall, blocking her way to the door. '_What the hell?'_

"Don't go, petite belle... I will teach you... go back and sit... I'll help you," he said with his slightly thick French accent which makes Mikan jaw dropped open. '_Did Natsume say that he's going to teach me?'_

"Eh? I thought—" began Mikan but Natsume cut her.

"Tch, don't bother what I've said earlier. I'll help you," he said, now sounding more like the Natsume she knew for his accent suddenly disappeared. '_But... Natsume would not help me. This is absurd. This had to be a dream. Mikan. Wake up! Wake up!_' Natsume stared unbelievingly at Mikan who was slapping herself over and over again... he took her hand and stared at her hard.

"Are you okay?" he blurted out loud. His features... even though he looked like Natsume but there were a slight difference in his looks. His raven hair has a little curl at every end and slightly longer. His crimson eyes was the same but yet, even brighter and nicer. He has the look of a person who will always smile, even though he was staring at her with the usual look. '_Maybe... this is not Natsume... I bet someone is using his looks by using the Alice of disguise.'_

"Are you really Natsume Hyuuga?" asked Mikan.

"I asked you first, _mademoiselle_ (miss),"

"Na na, I want to know that fact first,"

"Polka-dots,"

"Y-you pervert!" she stammered as she felt angrier by the second. She couldn't believe that she almost believed her theory that the person that was standing in front of her was not Natsume Hyuuga.

"_Pardon!_ (Sorry) I had always wanted to try to call you that, Sakura," he chuckled. "My _frère_ (brother) talks a lot about you. Funny guy he is. He has a fiancée but yet still talk a lot about another girl. Tsk," Mikan stared at him befuddled. '_What the hell is he talking about??'_

"_F-frère ...?_"

"Hm... sorry. I am Natsumi Hyuuga, Natsume's younger twin brother. Natsume doesn't know that I am here. I just arrived from _Paris_ this _après-midi_ (afternoon)..."

"B-brother…? P_-Paris...? A- après-midi…?_"

"Yeah... I came from the Alice _Académie _(Academy) of Europe. I've decided to transfer here to Japan for fun. I totally couldn't believe him when he said he has a fan club here. I really wanna check that out," he said with a smile on his face. Natsumi didn't realized the 'blur' and yet super confused look of the auburn. Firstly, she has no idea what he was talking about with those French words. Second, she was amazed—with the fact that Natsume has a twin. And thirdly, that smile was too breathtaking, too handsome, taken the life out of her.

"Fan club...?" asked Mikan inwardly with blushes tinged on her cheek.

"Uh. Are you okay, Sakura?" asked Natsumi as he just realized her befuddlement. He put his hands on her forehead to check if she had a fever... and that was a super wrong move... Mikan blushed so hard that he could feel the radiant heat from her face.

'_Dieu! (God!)_' Natsumi thought in alarm.

"You're super hot!" he gasped. Mikan jaw dropped for she misinterpreted him. '_Me? Hot?'_

"I'll take the wet towel!" he said quickly and then Mikan understood.

"No no. It's okay. I'm fine. I'll better go and meet Hotaru. She'll teach me Maths. Sorry for disturbing you, Hyuuga," she said politely as she bowed and she blushed again. '_Natsumi is so much nicer than that pervert Natsume! Hmp!'_

"Aww... really? But if you wouldn't mind, I could replace my _frère_ (brother) to help you," said Natsumi with a smear of disappointment in his tone. All this while, Natsumi had secretly admired her whenever he heard anything about Mikan from Natsume. Natsume talked a lot of things about Mikan because Natsumi always asked him about her. But then, Natsume thought that he was just asking about Mikan because Natsume thought that he found her 'idiocy' was hilarious.

But truthfully, it was different. Mikan gave him a smile. '_Wow...' _he thought as he started to blush a little. _'That smile is surely sweet… opposite to what Natsume said! She doesn't look like a monkey when she smiles. Tch. Natsume… I don't understand why you find this girl annoying.'_

"Thanks, Hyuuga," she chirped as she sat back to her seat and flipped her book open again.

"Tch... just call me Natsumi, Sakura," he said. Mikan stared at him. _'Whoa... he is soooo much different than Natsume! Very opposite!'_

"Then... call me Mikan, Natsumi-kun," she smiled as Natsumi who took a chair and sat beside her. He patiently taught her every topic she couldn't understand (means everything. She sucks in mathematics remember?)... Until the clock ticked and struck twelve... then, they realized that it was late and time for bed. Natsumi and Mikan walked out of Natsume's special star room and walked together back to their own room.

"Good night, Natsumi," chirped the tired Mikan as she entered into her room.

"_Bonne nuit_ (Good night)," he replied as he entered his new room which was located two rooms away from hers. He walked and jumped on his special star bed. He was still smiling and that smile didn't want to fade away. He was happy. For all this while, he could only hear many things about her through Natsume... even though, Natsume had criticized her badly. He never did care about that… but now, he was face to face with her... and even talking to her... and she even smiling back at him... it was such cozy yet nice feeling. Little he realized for his crush towards her had changed to love... and that love bloomed as the clock ticked and slowly he slipped into the land of Nod with Mikan's smiling face in his thoughts…

* * *

NEXT DAY

The class D of the high school division of Gakuen Alice on the fine late spring was really noisy as they talked happily about their upcoming summer holidays. It was a miracle that the students were allowed to go back home during the holidays. Usually only top students and Alice/Clan masters were allowed to go back for the holidays. Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi was playing black jack amongst themselves with Ruka's bunny... ignoring the noisy class.

Ruka shuffled the cards and passed two each amongst the three of them.

"Natsume," said Ruka quietly as he stared hard at his cards. It was two of hearts and jack of spades.

"Hmm," replied Natsume as he too was concentrating on the game. He has a queen of hearts and king of spades. '_Should I risk it?'_

"Mikan-chan is late again, isn't she?" he asked as he took a card out from the pack and bit his lips in regret.

"Aww… shoot…" he muttered as he threw his cards revealed the third card: King of diamonds. Natsume smirked.

"Tell me when that Polka-dot has ever arrived early to class, Ruka," began Natsume as he threw his cards on the table. "I win," he chuckled but Ruka's bunny stepped on his hands and threw its cards on Natsume's revealed an ace of spades and king of clover.

"Oh my. You win then," Ruka chuckled as he patted on his bunny's head. Just then, their homeroom teacher entered in a rush. Even for a man, his long wavy blonde hair and his features was too pretty and feminine. He was wearing frilly woman clothes with matching slacks.

"Eh-hm... Good morning class. I have good news. We have a new student. A special star and he's from Paris!" chirped Narumi-sensei as he clapped his hands to gain more attention from the inattentive class. Every eye was upon him now as the teacher had illegally used his Love Pheromone Alice on them. He smiled guiltily at Ruka who was the Master of Pheromone Alice. He knew that it was an offence to do so, especially towards the Master, but knowing the prince, Ruka wouldn't take any action against him.

"As I have said earlier… we have a new student from Paris," he said as he cleared his throat. The class burst into excitement.

"New student, at this time of the year??"

"Wow!!"

"I wonder if he's as handsome as Natsume and charming as Prince Ruka,"

"Come in, Hyuuga!" called Narumi-sensei and the whole class were shocked to hear it. '_Hyuuga?'_ Even Natsume himself was shocked. And the door slid opened--revealed a handsome and smiling raven haired boy with shiny crimson eyes.

"He looks exactly like Natsume!!" cried Sumire in surprise. Every eyes darted from the new boy to Natsume and back to the new boy and Natsume again and it repeated all over again that the author herself become very lazy to type those details. She grumbled in her seat at the end corner of the classroom as she rolled her eyes at the characters of Gakuen Alice. '_Argh! Annoying crews!'_ (_Just wanna butt in the story a little… just like Higuchi did… hehe_)

"Let me introduce you to our new student…" began Narumi-sensei but the new boy held up his hand as he wanted to introduce himself to the class… the girls started to squeak in admiration.

"Natsumi Hyuuga… special star… Alice—Ice," he said as he slipped his hands into his pockets and smile at the class.

"Cool…" sighed the RukaXNatsume fan club members.

"I didn't know your brother transferred here, Natsume," said Ruka as he looked at Natsume sideways. Natsume shrugged.

"I didn't know that either," he said.

"Natsume-kuuuuuuuuun… I didn't know you have a twin brother!!" cried Sumire as she looked at him (trying to look cute) with her eyes blinking continuously. Natsume clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked away.

"Shut up, permy," he snapped.

"Tsk tsk, N'tsume. Don't be like that… it's not nice to do that to a girl…" chuckled Natsumi as he approached Sumire.

"Deeply sorry for my brother's bad behavior, _mademoiselle_ (miss)," said Natsumi as he bowed a little at her. Sumire eyes glittered in happiness. It was too good to be true… She blushed deeply.

BANG!

The door slid open revealed a certain auburn girl… she was breathing fast; clearly shown that she had been running to class.

"Gomenasai, sensei!!" cried Mikan Sakura as she bowed continuously at the teacher.

"Mikan!" called Natsumi… and now all eyes darted to both of them.

"Eh? Mikan-chan… you know him?" asked Ruka in amazement.

"Yes! And… Natsumi…" she called out to the raven haired boy. "I didn't know we are going to be in the same class!" she chirped as she approached him. Jealousy aura started to burn in all the girl's soul as Natsumi and Mikan was talking happily. At a certain corner, Natsume Hyuuga was shocked to see how cheerful and friendly their conversation was. For he, Natsume Hyuuga, was known to be a fiend of the auburn. To let his brother to talk so nicely to her, it spoiled his reputation. '_Damn it!' _

But then, he noticed something else too. '_Why does Ruka staring at my brother with that dangerous look??'_

Prince Ruka Nogi (refer chapter 2), Master of Pheromone Alice… was fuming silently as he stared darkly at Natsumi. He bit his lips as he saw how natural Mikan could talk happily to the boy. As jealousy burst into his soul… he now had decided… even though Natsume was his best friend and that boy was Natsume's brother… it doesn't make that Natsumi was his best friend too… so, it was not wrong if he decided to hate him… Ruka don't mind if it was Natsume who Mikan talked to or liked… but if it was other guys…

'_Back off, mister!'_

* * *

**TBC!**

* * *

**OK. I have to admit that the last part is really OOC. But I wanna make this story with: NatsumeXRukaXNatsumiXMikan… so, again with the 'square love' thingy… three guys with Mikan… It has been a while since I make a story where Ruka actually involve with the love ****quadrangles. So, I decided to make it here. However, I want to make the Hyuuga twins to have a serious fight soon... muahahhaa... evil me...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!! Appreciate it a lot!**

hanaler87  
lady kaname kuran  
Sarkura  
Jhugrae  
truc.mi(now my exams are officially over.. hehe)  
Neko246  
Yuki's-lil-sis  
dominiqueanne  
cute-azn-angel  
arya21  
crimsonfire3(sorry cannot update the gakuen alice fanclub... the first president is not online!! I am only the second president... so I dun think I have much power to choose!! I too wanna know who will win!! But as the judge, I personally have my own fav… hehe)  
karinielle  
novachipsalice  
Caritate

**REVIEW**** MUCH APPRICIATED MINNA!! **

**--**

**Thanks to my dearest buddy, love-mikan (Jae) who pointed out my mistakes in this chapter. This story is dedicated to her as well as Neko246.**

**--**

**--****Sarah Patrick**

* * *


	4. 4 Mikan Is My Partner Now!

**Enjoy reading this chapter, readers!**

MY FOE IS MY FIANCE?

Chapter 4 Mikan is my partner now!

Written by Sarah Patrick

* * *

The last school bell rang as the unusual students of the unique Gakuen Alice poured out into the corridor. No matter how ordinary they may look, never judge the book by its cover. They are special for they possessed special power called Alice. Among the 300 students in the academy, they are four out of seven known Alice Master walked with their status hold them high to be greeted from the crowd.

Usually, the students would greet fearfully when they greet the stoic vicious Master of Element Alice, Natsume Hyuuga… but today… they had to be careful with another master, the half-French half-Japanese; Prince Ruka Nogi. His face creased with anger. His once-charming blue eyes narrowed with his lips thinned in irritation…

Never in their entire life had they seen the master of Pheromone Alice in this situation. By his looks, he was ready to kill anyone who blocked his way. Students of the academy found themselves giving way to the rage prince with worrisome slapped on their chest.

"What happened to ooji-sama (prince)?" asked a girl to her friend. They then shrugged.

"Something bad must have happened to cause him like this…"

"Oh gosh, he look so handsome when he look so angry like that…"

As he stormed towards the dorm, a voice was still ringing in his ears ever since he left the class… just to hear it, it was annoying… but the part which angered him the most was what the voice said.

"Mikan is _my_ partner now,"

"Mikan is _my_ partner now,"

"Mikan is _my_ partner now,"

The voice echoed in his mind with the annoying French accent. And he was half-French himself. His father, who was initially the second line generation to become the crown prince, got married with a French lady he met when he was studying in France, causing him to become the fifth and last line generation to receive the throne for his mother was not formerly royalty. Anyway, that was not the problem now. That voice—troubled him dearly.

"Mikan is _my_ partner now,"

WHAM!

His fist throbbed painfully on the creamy-white painted wall of the dorm. He massaged his forehead with his free hand to calm himself down. He was angry. '_How could Natsume let his brother to let Mikan to be his partner?! No, wait… Natsume doesn't know that I love Mikan…'_ and his breathing slowed down a little as he let go a deep sigh. He leaned against the wall and slowly sat down with his head hung low.

"Ruka?" said the same voice which had echoed in his head since early morning… '_but thank goodness it has no French accent in it'_ The blonde look up only to be greeted by the familiar crimson eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Natsume coolly. Ruka chuckled.

"Yeah… I'm fine, buddy. Just a little moody, that's all," said Ruka with a smile. Natsume knew that smile was fake as Natsume trusted him a hand which Ruka took and he stood up at once.

"Tsk… Don't let everyone get worry about you. That polka kept on badgering me about you. It's annoying," snapped Natsume quietly as he slipped his hand into his pocket. Ruka gasped upon hearing about Mikan. He felt his anger disappearing by the second—like running sand in the hourglass. He felt touched to know that she cared for him. A smile..._ a real smile_ carved on his gentle features. He took Natsume by the arm and started to run towards the canteen.

"Com'mon, Natsume. Mikan-chan might be waiting for us in the canteen," he said happily and _that_ smile had answered the doubt which Natsume was keen to know earlier…

'_He does love her…'_

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

When the class door slid opened, Natsume was shocked to see a 'replica' of him was standing in front of the door. But then, he felt happy inside… '_So, Natsumi had decided to transfer here at last...' he_ thought to himself. He watched carefully at his twin brother who smiled at the class…_ 'Tch… stop smiling Natsumi. Oh god, he's ruining my reputation!'_ Natsume glared at him when he saw Natsumi bowed politely to Sumire._ 'This guy seriously is spoiling my reputation!'_

BANG!

His eyes darted towards the door again… revealing the pretty auburn who was panting hard…and his eyes widen… for eleven years being Mikan's partner and classmate… he had never seen the girl let her hair down… her auburn hair lay loose as she bend herself to catch some breath. He was blushing lightly. '_But wait… didn't Mikan let go her hair yesterday too…?' _thought Natsume. He then realised that he wasn't paying that much attention on her at all. He had never paid attention to anyone because it doesn't really matter much. Somehow… today… on that very moment, he saw Mikan for the first time… see her wholly for who she really was… _a girl...yet a pretty one too…_

"Gomenasai, sensei!!" cried Mikan Sakura as she bowed continuously at the teacher.

"Mikan!" called Natsumi… and now all eyes darted to both of them.

"Eh? Mikan-chan… you know him?" asked Ruka in 'amazement'.

Natsume was shocked too. _Mikan knew my brother?_ It was a mystery for Natsume as he saw the both of them talked happily as if they had known for ages. Somehow, he felt jealous…but then he snapped out of it as he remembered that Mikan was supposed to be his enemy… and also the fact that he has a fiancée…

"R—" began Natsume as he turned to talk to Ruka. He was shocked to find him glaring hard at Mikan and Natsumi. Natsume crimson eyes narrowed slightly in curiosity. The way Ruka was staring at them was full of a kind of aura which Natsume himself was surprised to know that he has it burning in him too—_jealousy._ But Ruka was even worst. He looked like he would eat Natsumi alive. '_But why would Ruka stare at my brother like that?'_ Asked Natsume to himself…_ 'Unless…'_ and Natsume darted to look at Ruka and Mikan and then back to Ruka again… '_Does he love her…?'_ this discovery was a like a comet impact to Natsume.

"Who's your partner, Natsumi-kun?" asked Mikan happily.

"Partner? Ah… I have none yet… but," began Natsumi.

"It seems like everyone here has a partner, Natsumi-kun," said Narumi-sensei gently. "Demo… if anyone would want to trade their partner… you can do so," chuckled the teacher gleefully as he found it amusing to say 'trade partners'. His student looked at him displeasingly. But then, the thought of being Natsumi's partner, seemed to please all the girls in the class for they had their hands up high and giggled that they would volunteer. Natsumi bit his lips.

"Mikan-chan…" said Natsumi quietly as he took Mikan's arm. Mikan was surprised.

"I-Is it okay if you… if you would like to be my partner?" asked Natsumi seriously. Mikan hazel eyes widen.

"A-Ano(Err)… I-I…" but Ruka cut her off.

"Ask Natsume… Natsume is her partner too… why don't ask him for his opinion too?" suggested Ruka sternly.

"N'stume…," called Natsumi. Natsume turned to look at his brother. For a funny reason, the class become silently still. It felt like Natsumi was asking Natsume if he could have her as a girlfriend or somewhat like that.

"Hmm,"

"Is it okay if Mikan becomes my partner?" asked Natsumi as he smiled at him. Natsume hesitated. _It's not that I don't want to…_ he turn to look sideway at Ruka a little. Ruka was staring at him seriously. This was a hard decision. If he said 'no', others might think that he liked Mikan. For eleven years, Natsume and Mikan had known as enemies. If he said 'no', it would spoil his reputation. However, Ruka might be happy as it was already a norm to see Natsume and Mikan together forcefully as a partner and masters. If he said 'yes'..._ 'Would it affect my friendship with Ruka?'_

"Hmm," was all he could say with a little nod.

Natsumi smiled at him happily. "Thanks," and turned to their homeroom teacher. "Mikan is _my_ partner now," he said to the teacher. Ruka calm and charming mood turn to the worst raging storm at once. He couldn't believe that Natsume would actually said 'yes'. But that very voice of Natsumi, the way he said that 'Mikan is his partner now' was like haunting yet teasing him.

"Mikan is _my_ partner now,"

"Mikan is _my_ partner now,"

"Mikan is _my_ partner now,"

Those five words echoed in his mind… till the very last school bell rang…

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Natsume and Ruka were now standing in the canteen as they stood a few metres away from a table where Mikan had sat. Even though Mikan and Natsume were enemies, they had always do things together as the masters of Alice's have their own special table and services from the academy. Luckily for the masters, they were only four available in the academy. So the academy could concentrate on these four masters without further delays in their services. The four masters were Mikan Sakura, master of Rare and Special Alice; Natsume Hyuuga as the master of Element Alice, Ruka Nogi as the master of Pheromone Alice and Hotaru Imai as the Technical Alice. The special table made for the masters were also allow to be used by the master's family. So that's the reason why Natsumi Hyuuga was sitting together with Hotaru and Mikan. Ruka azure eyes squinted in anger.

"Ruka," called Natsume quietly. Ruka startled.

"Oh yeah… let's go, Natsume," said Ruka cheerfully as they approached them. They took their seat and the specially hired waiters gave them their lunch. It was luxury—roasted chicken, caviar, mushroom soup… and few more dishes which look delicious yet foreign. As masters, they have to show their manners… even though if they found them annoying and pathetic.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"_Manners are manners and you masters have to show them to your people… give them trust and be their example," said the Elementary School Principle when they were seven. The principle's dark hair dance fiercely along the wind as the green grass whistled with the wind. _

"_If you disobey this rule, you know what would happen to you. I hope this punishment would remind you of your silly mistakes again. Even though it is other's mistake… you as masters will have to suffer the consequences," said the seven year old principle darkly. _

_He smirk at them and left the four masters behind to do their first ever punishment for the mistake of others. The little masters stayed still under the hot burning sun which was modified by one of Mikan's Rare Alice to radiated its harder for the whole day since the sunrise till the sunsets without any drink or food to eat…_

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Pyon," chirped a sweet voice in a little worried tone. Ruka looked at Mikan who was smiling at him. "Are you alright? You seem to have such bad mood for the whole day in class," Ruka blushed.

"Ano… I w-was only having a little cold, that's all, Mikan-chan…" Ruka lied at once. He turned to look at his food and played with it with his fork.

"Mikan-chan… what happened to your annoying ponytails?" asked Hotaru monotonously as she took a large gulp of crab soup.

"_Ze _ponyz'ails?" wondered Natsumi. "What ponyz'ails?" he asked as he ruffled her auburn hair a bit. Surprisingly, he received a sharp slap on his hand by Ruka.

"It's not nice to touch a girl's hair without her permission," he said curtly. All eyes were on Ruka for that act was way out of character for him. His princely face creased a little as he ate a small piece of chicken; ignoring their stare. A silence of awkwardness lingered in the air. Natsume cleared his throat significantly—breaking the stillness.

"Sore throat," he muttered quietly. Everyone at the table could only choked and cough.

"Anyway…" began Mikan loudly as she blushed for she then knew why Ruka acted that way (chapter 2). Mikan somehow felt guilty for she has not yet replied his proposal yet (not marriage… but boyfriend-girlfriend thingy). "I have decided to change my hairstyle… that's all…" muttered Mikan in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Hotaru chuckled a little.

"Are you sure it's not because that Hyuuga always burn all your stuff and also your ribbons?" she asked again. Mikan choked on her chicken porridge.

"Natsume Hyuuga? HA-HA… as if," she laughed shakily but deep inside her, it was partially the truth. She had to give up her ponytails due to Natsume always burn them to crisp. However, it was also because she felt like letting her hair down too. She flunged her hair a little as a few stain of her auburn hair fall on her face.

"Ano(err)… Mikan-chan… don't mind if I ask something?" asked Natsumi as his French accent suddenly disappeared; now sounding like Natsume himself. Mikan, who was taking another spoon of her porridge, nodded her head as she looked at him across the table.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Natsumi innocently. Mikan choked on her porridge again. She knew that Natsume and Natsumi were completely different in behaviour… but she never thought that Natsumi was also innocent and straightforward—_just like her…_ unlike his brother, Natsume.

"I-I…" began Mikan as she blushed more furiously. "I have a fiancé," she said quietly as she heard a loud gasp from Ruka. She knew that he was surprised for she didn't tell him that earlier… Mikan couldn't look up at him.

For Ruka, it was as though his world had shattered into pieces. He couldn't believe his ears. It was like a bad dream. The girl whom he had love since elementary Class A… The girl who had changed his once-wild personality to a charming person… he was speechless…and devastated.

"You have a fiancé, Mikan-chan? I didn't know that," stated Hotaru emotionlessly; sound not bothered about it but when Mikan turned to look at her to answer, she shot death glare at her which read: '_You have a fiancé and you never told me about it? I thought I'm your best friend?!'_

A pang of guilt slapped on Mikan's chest.

"Gomenasai (sorry), Hota-chan!! I didn't mean not to tell you! It's just that…" began Mikan, practically wailing as she pouted adorably at the girl. Hotaru ignored her and looked away. Mikan felt so upset that her precious best friend was no longer talking to her.

"Who's your fiancé? Is he from here too?" asked Natsumi interestedly. However, Mikan didn't realised his tone was not as cheerful as before.

"Ano… I don't know…" said Mikan quickly as she didn't take her dewy pitiful eyes from Hotaru who now noisily sipping on her crab soup out of annoyance.

"Eh? You don't know?" asked Ruka as he inwardly prayed to god that the fiancé thingy was just a joke.

"I don't know his name…" said Mikan as he looked at the two boys. Disbelief was written on their faces. Even Natsume found it weird and slightly suspicious.

"Oh well… even Natsume too doesn't know who his fiancée too…" shrugged Natsumi as he returned to his roasted chicken.

"Eh? Hyuuga too has a fiancée? HA-HA… if his fiancée knew about his irritating behaviour… I bet she would go GAGA!" mocked Mikan with a satisfying smirk.

"Shuttup, polka dots," snapped Natsume, rasping. Natsumi chuckled.

"HA-HA… polka dots eh?" laughed Natsumi in silent… but not quiet enough for Mikan shot him a glare too.

"Both perverts!" she snarled in annoyance. Curiosity made Ruka to ask more about Mikan's mysterious fiancé. He wanted to know if he actually had a chance to become Mikan's boyfriend.

"You don't know anything about your fiancé, Mikan-chan? Not even a bit?" asked Ruka. Mikan shrugged at him with an apologetic smile.

"Gomen ne, Pyon… I truly don't know…" said Mikan. "But all I know is his nickname is Crimson E," she finished. This time, Natsume choked on his food, even Natsumi too.

"Crimson E?!" asked Natsumi half-shouting as he punched his chest hard in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE TANGERINE R?!" growled Natsume in disbelief as the noisy canteen now become silent at once. Mikan stared at him in horror as both of them pointed their index finger at each other.

"YOU'RE MY FIANCÉ/E??"

* * *

**TBC!**

* * *

**Ruka really is half-French half-Japanese in the manga and anime. His mother is a French lady. That explains why he has blonde hair with blue eyes because Japanese don't have those traits! I just know that!! Wow!! But isn't it pathetic to know that now…? I bet you readers know this long time ago… T…T I am sooooooooo slow…**

**Thanks to those who review… I hope you like this chapter…**

**CherryBlossomSakuraPetals**(kawan!!)  
**Minahoru**(BUDDY!!)  
**animefreak94296929  
****cutiebear14  
****fjords**(Do you still like Natsumi?? Is this how you like him to be??)  
**defianceobjectivity99  
****truc.mi **(BUDDY!! HEY NATSUMI!! HEHE!)  
**Lady-Von-Bielefeld **(BUDDY AND FIEND!! LOL! 1 percent for you, 99 percent for me)  
**hanaler87  
****lady kaname kuran**(my grammar does suck... T...T)  
**Yuki's-lil-sis**(anyhow related to Yuki Souma?? LOL)  
**BlackFlameLady  
****flor-desu**(glad you found two Hyuugas amusing... yey)  
**lilmissmex3  
****crimsonfire3**(BUDDY!! glad you said that... yeah... I also thought that only Mikan is mysterious and has twins...)  
**BloodyHolly  
****mookiee  
****dominiqueanne  
****arya21 **(lol.. funny for you to say that... anyway.. actually Natsumi want to surprise Natsume about him coming to Japan... that's all... :-)  
**Caritate**(BUDDY!! lol... I do have author block... but this story is not as amazing as yours... I'm a big fan!! yey!)  
**-kennex-**

**Now, review! **

**--Sarah Patrick**

* * *


	5. 5 My Foe is My Fiancé!

**Enjoy.**

* * *

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!

Chapter 5 MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!

Written by Sarah Patrick

* * *

Mikan stormed across the canteen, pouting angrily as disbelief pang on her petite chest. She couldn't believe that she had made an astonishing discovery. '_MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!' I don't believe this!! This must be a nightmare! Nightmare!!'_ And she started to run. She ran as she listened to her heart shattered into million pieces. The mysterious guy whom she was in love with all these years… who gave her supports and happiness… was actually that… _Natsume Hyuuga?! _

Natsumi Hyuuga was slapped with guilt… when he discovered that his brother was Mikan's fiancé, he laughed his heart out… He found it amusing for he had known that his brother hated the girl with all his life, then secretly in love with his fiancée without knowing that the girl _was_ his fiancée!

"I hate you! I hate you!" the voice of Mikan Sakura booming through the canteen earlier echoed into their ears as they saw her pointing at Natsume. Natsume fell silent. He didn't say anything since he discovered that Mikan was actually his fiancée. That discovery was too irony which shocked him entirely. The once-cheery atmosphere in the canteen now thickened with worrisome and depression for the students found it unfavorable to see their beloved masters to fight. It was not their first time to witness Mikan and Natsume fighting. As a matter of fact, they knew that even thought they were fighting, it wasn't that critical. However, this was...

Mikan burst into her special star room and jumped on her soft queen size bed as she cried hard. To know that her fiend, her very foe… the only person on Earth she hated the most… the guy whom she always prayed that she has no relationship or whatsoever with… and to acknowledge this… it broken her heart… Mikan Sakura loved the so-call mysterious guy wholly. She had always waited for this very moment to meet him face-to-face and to tell him straight into his eyes how much she had loved him… but earlier just now, instead of saying those words…

"I hate you! I hate you!" was the only words she screamed out loud as she poured her heart content to _him_… Mikan sobbed harder. She couldn't and doesn't want to marry him! Mikan opened the drawers and tore each of the letters into bits and pieces. She hated him. She hated him! Channeling her anger and frustration at the lifeless pieces of letters as she tore them… she tore them with all her might and will… she doesn't want to see him anymore. She hated him!!

Mikan then buried her head into her arms again as she laid down on her bed… unaware the presence of a certain raven haired boy before the opening window… Natsume Hyuuga stood still as he leaned dejectedly against the wall outside the room close to the opening curtained window… He held his hands on his chest and his crimson eyes shut tight; feeling despair as he heard the letters where torn apart… which was ripping his heart too… for the girl he loved… hated him deeply….

* * *

For the next few days… which were also the last few days of schooling before the holidays started, Mikan had constantly arrived late for classes and also returned to her room quickly when the last bell rang. Everyone was aware of her avoiding Natsume as much as she could and only to talk to others but not Natsume. Mikan was pleased that her partner was not Natsume anymore. So, doing chores or experiments or exercises together with Natsumi was much more fun than with Natsume who had always skipped them all.

Even though Ruka loved Mikan, but to know that she was Natsume's fiancée made him to stop courting her to respect his best friend. Ruka even tried to start a conversation which would make Natsume and Mikan to talk to each other but nothing succeeded. Mikan would simply look away and the scary silence came strolling in after that… freaking Ruka out.

It was the last day of school, Natsumi and Mikan was doing their chores as that day was their turn. Mikan was dusting the blackboard while Natsumi arranged the table.

"Ano(Err) Mikan-chan," began Natsumi. After a week schooling there, his French accent had disappeared.

"Hmm," replied Mikan, not looking at him. Natsumi sat on the table and stare at her with his crimson eyes.

"Do you hate my brother that much ne?" he asked as he felt sad about it. Mikan hesitated as she stopped dusting at once. She was staring down hard on the ground.

"Yes," she muttered quietly and kept the feather duster in the closet behind the classroom. Natsumi was silent. Mikan was about to look at him when she realized something weird about him. Because Natsume and Natsumi were so alike that even the slightest details of their faces were almost identical… but to differentiate them was only to look them into their eyes and observe their hair… Natsume has deep crimson eyes and Natsumi's was brighter and shinier, likely to describe them as cerise colored. Natsumi's hair was slightly longer and curlier at every end than Natsume which was straight and slightly spiky… and the person who was standing in front of her was not Natsumi at all… it was Natsume. Mikan gasped.

"N-Natsume…" she muttered as Natsume approached her. She walked backwards… only to be pinned on to the wall. She went panicked and stunned.

"Do you hate me that much?" asked Natsume again as he looked down at the petite girl. He clenched his jaw in despair when he saw the hatred burn in her hazel eyes. She was speechless. She couldn't believe that Natsumi would trade in his place of duty for that day with his brother. She felt betrayed. Mikan's silence saddened him. "Tomorrow… even if you like it or not… you have to come to my house… we are still engaged if you didn't notice that,"

Mikan didn't answer him. She didn't want to look at him either.

"Get off me," she muttered quietly with the tone of loathing in her voice. Natsume bit his lips as his heart was crushed to hear her.

"No," he said as he lean closer to her. Mikan was scared.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed and she slapped him hard on his cheek. She ran out of the class… leaving Natsume feeling devastated… his fiancée whom he loved so much… hated him deeply.

* * *

"I don't care! Cursed traditions or whatsoever… it's none of my business," yelled Mikan as she folded her arms and ignored the shock stare of her parents. Mikan parents were stunned to hear what Mikan had said. They had never heard her talked like that to them. Mikan had always been a good and obedient child.

"Are you saying that you already know who your fiancé is and you hate him, Mikan-chan?" asked his father, Dr. Shirou Sakura as he pressed his fingers on his lower lips. Mikan nodded. Her mother, Yuka and her father was taken back and stare at each other.

"How do you know him?" asked Yuka as she looked at her pretty daughter lovingly. She caressed her cheek gently.

"School," answered Mikan shortly. Yuka laughed shakily.

"There there Mikan-chan… you should know those are only rumours… furthermore… you don't even know what his name or who he is …" began Yuka but Mikan cut her.

"Natsume Hyuuga," she answered her curtly and her parents gasped.

"How do you know your fiancé is from Hyuuga family?" asked Shirou at once. He and his wife has promised not to tell Mikan about her fiancé for it was a little play they had with Natsume's parents just to make their child's love story to be interesting. This was not what they had in mind at all. If the Hyuuga's knew about this… how would they react?

"Because he is my schoolmate, my classmate, **my foe**,my **ex**-dancing mate, my **ex**-camp mate, my **ex**-partner, my **ex**-tutor… and I want him to be my **ex-fiancé** too!" snapped Mikan angrily. Her parents were speechless. They knew that Natsume went to the same school with Mikan but they didn't know that Natsume and Mikan were actually that close all these years… even as partners.

"Oh…" muttered Shirou quietly. "When you said he is your foe… do you mean that you have been fighting with him all this time?" he asked.

"YES! We had become enemies since the first day of school! Since that-that idiot… becomes a pervert!!" screamed Mikan. Her parents were shocked to hear her called him a 'pervert'.

"Pervert?!" gasped her parents in unison. "Oh my goodness!" cried her mother. She had taken the situation wrongly. So does her father. Yuka quickly walked towards her husband and they talked quietly in a corner.

"This is bad, Shirou. He's a pervert!" began Yuka with a worried tone.

"Does that means our precious daughter is no longer a virgin?" asked Shirou, disbelieve. He slapped his mouth in horror.

"I think so! I didn't know that both of them had in love this mad and wanted to be together this much…" gasped Yuka as sweat trickled down her neck.

"Did you hear how Mikan talked about him? She is actually trying to tell us the opposite! I think she really want to marry him fast!!" cried Shirou happily. "Kyoya would be happy to know this!!" His eyes glittered in happiness as he imagined Natsume's father's smiling face.

"I'll call Hikaru fast! She would be thrilled!!" cried Yuka as she ran towards her mobile phone to call Natsume's mother.

"I'll call Kyoya!" said Shirou as he too sped out of the room to reach his mobile phone, after a few clicks on the pad, then…

"KYOYA!!" boomed Shirou into the phone as he began to talk fast and animatedly about Natsume and Mikan… (Imagine Tamaki Suou and Kyoya Ootori from Ouran High School Host Club XDDD)

"You are too loud, Shirou. Slow down. Slow down," snapped Kyoya Hyuuga in annoyance at his best friend.

* * *

Mikan couldn't believe her bad luck. She was a little confused when she found herself standing in front of the Hyuuga mansion, when she remembered that she was in her large room of her massive bungalow just a few minutes ago. She stared at her parents angrily as they kissed her cheek and bid her goodbye. Her mother had abused her power as a mother and Alice user as she had brought her whole family from Fukuoka, Kyushu to Sappora, Hokkaido with the transportation Alice she had stolen with her Ability Theft Alice. After her parents left, she then turned and looked at Kyoya Hyuuga and his wife, Hikaru who both came to help her to bring her luggage in. She smiled at them sweetly. Natsumi ran towards her and greeted her.

"Mikan-chan! Glad you finally come!" said Natsumi happily. Mikan looked away, ignoring him.

"Traitor," she muttered dully as she began to walk away. Natsumi chuckled.

"Ah! Gomen ne! Natsume really really want to talk to you… and you kept running away from him… so that is why we switched place," explained Natsumi.

Natsumi paused, hoping for an answer but it didn't come.

"He's my brother you know… I, at least as his younger brother has to help him, don't I?" said Natsumi again; sadly. He knew exactly Mikan's weaknesses and used it to make her accept his apologies. Mikan felt guilty.

"Okay, okay… you're forgiven, Natsumi-kun," smiled Mikan sweetly as she laid her hand on his cheek and pat it playfully. They laughed as they walked at the flowery front yard towards the mansion. At the third floor in the dim lighted library, Natsume Hyuuga stared down at them through the window, wishing that he too could talk like that with Mikan. She was wearing a simple light pink dress with flowers embroiders and her hair lay loose with small clips on her hair… he thought that she looked pretty in them.

"Mikan-chan is here, Natsume-chan," called his mother lovingly at her eldest son as she entered the library. Natsume swiveled and smiled at his mother.

"Yes, okaa-san (Mother)… but okaa-san… would you do me a favour?" asked Natsume gently. His mother nodded. "Please don't call me with a –chan, okaa-san. Its embarrassing," said Natsume pleadingly as his mother patted his head.

"Fine then… I'll call you Hana-chan (flower) okay?" teased his mother with one of his nickname.

"Anything but not that too, okaa-san," said Natsume again now feeling worried if she decided to call him with his other nicknames.

"Teddy bear-chan?"

"No,"

"Chokoreeto-chan? (Chocolate),"

"No,"

"Okashi-chan? (Candy),"

"No,"

"Koneko-chan? (little kitten),"

"No… just Natsume, okaa-san… just Natsume, onegai (please)," begged Natsume at his mother. He felt embarrassed. His mother had always loved to tease her sons especially Natsume for she loves him very much.

"Oh… so the koneko-chan is here," teased Natsumi as he entered the library.

"Koneko-chan? Where's the kitten ne, Natsumi-kun?" chirped Mikan happily as she entered. She gasped as she saw Natsume. She was about to walked away when…

"Mikan-chan," called Hikaru, the twin's mother. Mikan walked towards her. She wished Natsume would just walk away from the woman but instead he just stood there beside his mother. Mikan bit her lips.

"Yes, O-Obasan (Aunty)," began Mikan as she looked at her. She could feel Natsume's eyes were piercing through her face. Hikaru smiled at her.

"I hope you would enjoy this one month holiday with us, Mikan-chan. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" assured Hikaru. Mikan smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, Obasan," she chirped. Natsume was hurt for Mikan doesn't even want to look at him. He knew that they had hated each other since elementary but yet secretly in love each other without knowing it since elementary too. It saddened him to know that Mikan choose her hatred over their love. '_Can't you just let that enmity aside and be with me already?!'_ Natsume sighed inwardly and was about to walk away when his long sleeves got caught by accident on Mikan's dress.

"S-Sorry," he muttered quickly as he tried to undo the loosen thread from his sleeve.

"I'll d-do it," she said quietly as she slapped his hand lightly and she untangled the knot. Unaware by the couple that they are now alone in the library for Hikaru and Natsumi had left them.

"Tsk. That hurt, polka dots," he snapped at her, receiving an angry glare from her in reply. Mikan then went back to the knot as she doesn't like the idea to get stuck with Natsume. Natsume on the other hand, was taking this opportunity as he stared down at her with his crimson eyes. His heart lightened to see her pretty face. He had never known that Mikan has smooth fair skin for all these years; he had never cared about anyone at all.

'Curiosity might kill the cat' for he suddenly wanted to feel her red lips… Unnoticed, Mikan bit her lips as she tried harder to untie the knot. It was somewhat, stuck. She needed a pair of scissors. She was trying to search for one when her chin was cupped by him and his lips were on hers… kissing her gently…

Mikan was stunned.

"Na—" began Mikan but he deepened his kiss. Mikan tried to push him but his arms held her tight. Just then the door clicked opened.

"Mikan—" began Natsumi but he was shocked to see Natsume was kissing her. Jealousy and anger took over him entirely. He ran towards Natsume and punched him. Mikan fell into his arms as she began to cry.

"SHE DOESN'T LIKE IT, NATSUME!" yelled Natsumi as he held Mikan tightly in his arms. Natsume who was on the floor, glared at his brother as he wiped the stain of blood at the end of his mouth… for he noticed that Natsumi wasn't actually so-call protecting Mikan from him… He wanted her for himself.

* * *

**TBC!**

* * *

**Okay. Natsume might be OOC here, but if we are talking reality, he should act like that, am I right? Hmm, **_**I don't know...**_** The question now is… Does Mikan love Natsumi? What do you think? Should I write it that way? This story must end as Natsume x Mikan, btw.**

**If you don't mind, characters from 'The Ugly Duckling' will/might appear in every story I am writing now. So far, they had appeared in two other stories. They might appear in here too. I love my OC. You can use them if you like. Tell me if you did. I really want to read them. ... Well, some of you did and I am happy!—The Hyuuga twins and the Akira twins! Arigato!**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter minna. Thanks to those who send your reviews.**

**D****on't forget to read my new fanfic which I published earlier today—'Bestowed Upon You' (A HotaRuka fanfic with supporting character of NatsuMikan) Okay. I should start writing 'The Ugly Duckling' now. Maybe I could update that tonight…**

**Now, Review!**

**--Sarah Patrick**


	6. 6 Lesson 1: Call Me Natsume

**I was shocked to see so many requests and ideas! Requests granted!**

**--This shall be a Natsume and Mikan chapter. **_**–even though I have no idea what to write… sob sob**_

**--Ruka shall appear in this story too **_**–since you don't want him to left behind.**_

**--Hotaru too has to appear for Ruka. T...T **_**–no idea on Hotaru love life for now.**_

**--Special twist too shall come making this story more complicated! **_**–I have my own twist too… an evil twist. Hehe ;P**_

**--A beach scene with all the characters shall come too… and with 'refreshing' guys OCs from all my other stories as side characters… hehe**

**--A character will appear for Natsumi then... to complicate things again… T—T **

**--Natsumi and Mikan moments too… but only admirations and confusions... no lovey-dovey...**

**--Brother vs brother fight**

**--quadrangle**** love too...**

**--put intensive cliff-hanger in one of the chapter... hahaha!**

**Enjoy readers!**

**A MXN CHAPTER REQUESTED BY candyxgirl ****and**** dominiqueanne**

* * *

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!

Chapter 6 Lesson One: Call Me Natsume

Written by Sarah Patrick

* * *

The dawn cracked as the starry sky began to brighten. The sunlight crawled into a massive well-decorated room through the semi-transparent curtain. The walls that once pitch black due to the dimness of the dark night now washed with the lights revealed beige-yellow. On the queen-size silky tangerine bed, a petite seventeen year old girl slept peacefully. She shifted a bit and suddenly, she felt something heavy on her waist. Her eyes opened slightly out of curiosity and her hazel eyes darted opened at once. A sight of a sleeping boy beside her shocked her whole. Worst of all, his arms were around her waist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Natsume Hyuuga startled as he sat up straight. He quickly slapped the girl's mouth shut at once with his hand.

"Thanks for the wake-up call, polka," he said sarcastically. Then it hit him to see her on the bed… and he looked around. His crimson eyes narrowed in befuddlement. "How did I get here?" he asked as he massaged his head which ached. Mikan bit his hand.

"OH! Don't think I will fall for that trick. You entered here you pervert!" snapped Mikan at once. Natsume clicked his tongue as he mumbled something. "What's that? I can't hear you, pervert!"

"I said, why should I sleep here when I have my own room, stupid," snapped Natsume. Mikan scoffed as she was offended by his remark.

"Idiot bastard!"

"Pig!"

"MORON!"

"Polka dots!"

"DEVIL!"

Just then, Natsume hesitated for a moment. Mikan thought it was her first victory after eleven years fighting with him… but how wrong she was… for Natsume flipped her nightgown and—

"Oh… it's strawberries," he chuckled and began to walk away as he left the petrified Mikan on the bed.

"YOU ARE A DAMN BLODDY PERVERT, YOU MORON!!" she shrieked as she sprang towards him. Mikan and Natsume fell on the red carpeted floor. Both of them began to pillow fighting. Hitting each other as much as they could as feathers began to fill up the room.

"OH YEAH?! GEEZ… thanks for your info, little girl," snapped Natsume sarcastically as he hit her with one of her pillow.

"YOU ENTERED HERE LAST NIGHT DIDN'T YOU?!" shrieked Mikan as she hit him back.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DRAGGED ME HERE!" he shouted back. Mikan was stunned.

"What…?" she gasped in disbelief. "I did not call you here! Now… you are blaming me?" She pouted angrily. She could feel her anger rise every second.

"Tch… what a forgetful klutz," he sneered as he shook his head. Mikan hit him on the head with the pillow. "Hey! That hurt you know!" he glared at her.

"Now, spill it out! Why are you in my room?" she growled as she grabbed his pajamas collar. Natsume chuckled. The fact that she was doing like that when she was ten inches shorter than him doesn't bother Mikan at all.

"Oy… let go," he said emotionlessly.

"Answer me first!" snapped Mikan at once. A twisted smile wipe across Natsume handsome features.

"Are you really sure you want to know that answer?" asked Natsume darkly. "You better let me go, little girl, before you'll regret asking me that question," Mikan hesitated as she bit her lips. She then loosened her grip on his collar. "Tch… I prefer you demand me for the answer, strawberries… I would gladly tell you about it," Mikan shot him death glare.

"Knowing you, I bet it would be something pervert as usual," she muttered quietly. "Get out, Hyuuga!" shouted Mikan as she pointed him out of the room. Natsume lips thinned upon hearing her. He doesn't mind her calling him anything… anything but not his surname.

"No," answered Natsume shortly, feeling dejected.

"OUT, HYUUGA!" snapped Mikan again.

"NO!" began Natsume as he pushed her to her bed. "NOT UNTIL YOU LEARN TO CALL ME BY MY NAME, MIKAN!" he hissed angrily as he stared down at her. He walked towards the door and locked it with a key. "This door is locked and only I will have the key to this room. Until you've decided to call me by my name, I wouldn't open this door. For now… you are going to be locked in here with me," Mikan went petrified… but then she smirked.

"If so, you are going to get hungry too… no food to eat, no water to drink… you can't even read your stupid manga," tittered Mikan. Natsume chuckled.

"Tsk tsk… Strawberries… haven't you noticed that my room is connected to yours? We share the same bathroom. I can call for the maids to bring me breakfast, lunch and dinner to my room… but you…" he then chuckled and left towards the bathroom. She couldn't believe her bad luck. Firstly, she didn't realize that her room was _even_ connected to Natsume's—_'which is a bad thing for he is a major pervert.'_ Secondly, the door was lock and she was trapped in her own room. Thirdly, she can't call for Natsume's parents for help because they went to outstation for a week. Fourthly, Natsumi was invited to Koko's house for holiday and he would be back in a few days time. Lastly, the fact that by calling him by his name was the only solution to make him to unlock the door, it annoyed her to hell… Mikan bit her lips in irritation. Her hazel eyes narrowed angrily as she glared at Natsume who had opened the bathroom door wide open so that she could see him and vice versa.

"FINE!" yelled Mikan.

"Oh… that was really fast!" she heard Natsume voice said from the other room. Mikan scoffed.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU IDIOT! WHAT I WANT TO SAY IS THAT I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN CALLING YOU BY YOUR STUPID NAME!"

_Silence._

Mikan puffed her cheek angrily as she folded her arms. Her hazel eyes stared dully across the room.

"Oy!" called Natsume who appeared in front of the toilet door. Mikan didn't bother to look at him.

"What, Hyuuga?" she answered him curtly.

"It's Natsume,"

"Hyuuga,"

"Natsume,"

"Pervert,"

"Natsume,"

"Idiot,"

"Natsume,"

"Argh! Whatever, you moron… I don't want to call you with that stupid name," she snapped angrily. She took her towel and stormed towards the bathroom. "Get out. I want to take my bath," Natsume chuckled.

"Really? Go ahead then… I am not stopping you," he said as he gave her way through.

"You are still here, aren't you? Get out, pervert!" growled Mikan. Natsume smirked at her.

"But you are my fiancée. It's okay if I am here and watch you," Mikan jaw dropped upon hearing him.

"GET OUT OFF HERE YOU PERVERT!" she boomed into his ears. With all her might, she pushed him out of the toilet and into his room. Then, she slammed the bathroom door shut. Natsume swiveled and look at the bathroom door.

"I will make sure you'll fall in love with me, Mikan," he chuckled quietly and walked away.

* * *

_Grumble. Grumble. _

_Grumble. Grumble._

"Aww…" whimpered Mikan sadly as she laid her hand on her empty stomach. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she sent a piercing glare at Natsume with the corner of her eyes. There, sat Natsume as he ate his… delicious, tasty, mouth-watering, yummy, succulent breakfast in the middle of her room to annoy her.

_How tempting._

"Are you sure you don't want to eat, polka?" he sneered at her as he took a very noisy sip on his thirst-quenching, refreshing orange juice and finished it with a satisfying 'ah'.

Mikan found herself gulping out of hunger. The food was very tempting for her and she was very hungry indeed. The aroma of the food filled the air of her room entirely… even though she had opened her window, the smell wouldn't go off!

"N-No t-thank you," she said in difficulty; pretending not to be hungry as she folded her arms and looked away.

"Okay then… if you said so," he shrugged and took another bite on his appetizing chicken roll and munch on it noisily. The sound of the fresh salad crunching with the chicken was just too…

Mikan sighed quietly and she gulped again in hunger.

"Eat quietly, you moron!" she growled.

"I can't! It's too delicious," commented Natsume with a chuckle as he took another bite again. "Just cover your ears," he added and started munching again.

"Evil," muttered Mikan quietly as she bit her finger. She pouted as she stared out of the window. It fascinated her to know that the exterior of the mansion's garden were filled with Sakura Trees.

"Don't want to join me?" offered Natsume again for the umpteenth time.

"No," she answered him curtly.

"Just call me Natsume. It's easy," he said.

"…" Mikan hesitated. She was too hungry and she had to do it.

"Na—" began Mikan and she was shocked as Natsume feed her with a spoon of porridge into her opening mouth.

"That's enough for now… later on… I want to hear the 'tsu' and 'me' too…" he said. "Go and eat," he added as he ruffled her hair. Mikan stared at him in annoyance.

"I just combed my hair, you idiot!" she snapped angrily.

"Don't push your luck, little girl," he said dangerously.

Mikan smiled at him, then ran towards the table and began to eat as fast as she could. She was so hungry that she swore that she could even eat the plates. While Natsume, he stood in front of the window as he stared down at the garden. His heart was racing as he blushed to acknowledge that Mikan was about to call his name… and that smile on her pretty face was really breathtaking… He cast a small smile as his features began to gentle.

"One step at a time," he muttered quietly.

* * *

Mikan was lolling about on her amethyst couch. She has nothing to do. She was bored and she regretted for not bringing her laptop with her. So, she decided to go to Natsume's room to see what he was doing. To her annoyance, he has _interesting_ things to do.

"What are you playing?" she asked as she approached him.

"Games," he said shortly as he clicked non-stop on his joystick. Mikan scoffed.

"I can see that. What are you playing?" asked Mikan again.

"Games," he answered her again. Mikan decided not to ask him anymore as she realized that she was disturbing his concentration. Mikan walked towards the large shelf at the side of his room. There are many manga there; from crime-scenes to fantasy. Mikan took out one which read: Ouran High School Host Club and began to read. After a while, Natsume realized that she was silent. He turned off his computer and decided to search for her. He entered her room but there was no Mikan there… until he heard a burst of laughter from his room, then he found her sitting against the wall beside his manga collection shelf reading one of his manga.

"Tsk… what are you reading, polka?" he asked her as he sat beside her. She was laughing non-stop.

"Tamaki was hilarious! He doesn't even know that the so-call 'commoner' was actually a girl!!" and she laughed again. Natsume gasped inwardly as he saw her laughing. She was really pretty. He glanced away to hid the blush that crept on his face.

"What a boring manga you're reading, Polka…" he muttered as he looked away. OHSHC was one of his favorites but to know that it was Mikan's too made him feel pleased inside.

"Tsk… what a joy killer you are, Natsume!" she snapped back and Natsume heart jumped for a moment upon hearing her calling him by his name.

"What did you call me?" he asked quietly.

"Natsume," she answered him dully as she continued read the manga; unaware by her action.

"What?"

"What's what?" she asked him.

"My name,"

"…" Mikan soon realized that she was calling him by his name. She blushed as she put the manga down. "Um… I think I should be in my room then," she muttered and began to walk away.

"Mikan," he called after her. Mikan blushed again as she still found it new to hear him calling her by her name. "The key," he muttered as he showed her the key. Mikan took the key only to get a pull by her hand from Natsume as he brought her closer to him. He gave a peck on her lips. "Thank you," he muttered again. Mikan quickly ran to her room as she closed the bathroom door shut; blushing furiously.

"Why am I like this?" she asked herself as she felt her heart racing. Thinking of Natsume and the light kiss made her head spinning and heart throbbed madly. She jumped on her bed as she tried her best to stay calm. She touched her lips as that was the first time it felt meaningful to her. A reason she wasn't sure of…

"Natsume… what are you doing to me?"

* * *

**TBC!**

* * *

**Natsume is OOC, yeah I know. But sometimes, it's nice to see him OOC once a while, don't you think?**

**About the OHSHC, hehe… I love TamakixHaruhi and I love that anime/manga so much! I just can't help putting it here!**

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed reading that! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Now, review!**

**--Sarah Patrick**


	7. 7 Lesson 2: Trust Me

**Thanks to my dearest buddy, ****truc.mi**** (V-G) who found my errors! I have fixed those mistakes!!**

**SO, a chapter based on requests from: ****dominiqueanne and mookiee** (more mxn scene here!); **maureenjade **(your twist idea**); IAmTheBattleMaiden**(beach scene!); **Caritate**(a little bit of sibling rival);

**I hope that I got the Alice types right! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER MINNA…!**

* * *

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!

Chapter 7 Lesson 2: Trust me

Written by Sarah Patrick

* * *

_Not so long time ago…_

_Seven masters stood among the sapphire silvery flames created by the power of seven type of Alice. Four of them were children at the age of four and the other three of the age of twelve. A tall handsome man in black strutted proudly, circling them. He had a malice look with a huge elegantly crafted crystal held in his palm. He cleared his throat significantly._

"_Every Master of Alice has the ability to copy their kin type Alice. They are only allowed to possess Alices which are related to what Master Alice they are. If this rule is to be broken, the balance between these seven types of Alice would bring no good, but a dreadful disaster. The disobedient master would be abolished once and for all to restore peace between Alice and the non-Alice. New master would be elected," boomed the man whom was known to be the caretaker of the Alice flame. The ceremony of the chosen Masters was held on the seventh of July in the darkest yet in the full moon night… _

"_Be noted masters…" he whispered loudly as the wind of the night blew hard, whispering into the children's ears a gentle tune. The sound of the rustling leaves whistled as the Alice fire grew bigger. The new chosen seven masters held out their hand, awaited for their Alice stone—a symbol for their post as an Alice Master, to form. A whirl of the sapphire silvery flames burst out and formed on the little Natsume Hyuuga palm._

"_Element," said the man as a blood red stone with a shape of a fire formed on Natsume's palm._

"_Rare/Special," a tangerine stone with a shape of a tear or a water droplet formed on Mikan Sakura's palm._

"_Pheromone/Active," a milky white stone with a shape of a phoenix formed on Ruka Nogi palm. _

"_Latent/Mind," an emerald stone with a shape of a crescent formed on young teenaged cherry haired girl's palm._

"_Somatic/Physical," a sapphire stone with a shape of a crystal formed on another teenaged dark haired boy's palm._

"_Technical," an amethyst stone with a shape of a sphere formed on Hotaru Imai's palm._

"… _and Dangerous," a black stone with a shape of a star formed on a teenaged boy's palm, and the boy smirked. The Alice flame quickly extinguished before their eyes and only faint smokes emitted by the ashes. The seven masters formed a straight line; each of them facing the man, with seriousness beared on their faces._

"_Remember… this is no game. Do your duty as the new chosen masters," said the man as his cold voice echoed the great hall. A bond of trust and oneness formed in seven's heart. The seven children nodded simultaneously as they see the caretaker of the Alice Flame disappeared into the shadow of the night…_

* * *

The event, on the seventh of the seventh month of the year, still remained in the memories of every master. That was fourteen years ago…

* * *

Present—

Mikan giggled gleefully as Natsumi splashed the glistening crystal sea water at her pretty face. She patted him once on his shoulder.

"You're it!" she screamed excitedly and she then ran as Natsumi chased after her as they were playing 'it' game.

"PYON!!" yelled Mikan cheerfully as she waved at Prince Ruka Nogi who had decided to spend his holidays with the twins and Mikan. The prince smiled and waved back at her. He then knelt in the shallow water and his swimming trunks got wet, but he didn't bother. He touched the clear shimmering sea water with the tip of his finger and suddenly—

SPLASH!

Dolphins soared out of the water and sparkling driblets of water flew into the air. The sight was breathtaking. Ruka held his palm over the shinning sun to cover his azure eyes to get a better view of his dear animal friends as the dolphins splashed into the sea again.

"Again Nogi!" demanded a voice emotionlessly. Ruka scowled as he stared sideways at Hotaru Imai who was busy taking pictures of Ruka and his animal friends.

"What do you mean _again_? I have been doing this for twenty times and the dolphins might get tired already you know," he said as he patted the head of the hyperactive dolphins. The dolphins were excited to meet Ruka and cared by him.

"They look fine to me, Nogi. Now, I want the whales! Call the whales, Nogi!" ordered Hotaru as she held her super upgraded baka gun invention at him.

"Are you crazy?! The whales are enormous and they can't possibly fit into this _tiny_ lagoon—" began Ruka, demonstrating the size of the whale and the lagoon with his hands, but Hotaru was ready to shoot him with a sharp click on her gun.

"Now, or I am going to sell these to the school," muttered Hotaru darkly as she held three photos of Ruka. One of them was a scene of Ruka out from the toilet after a _refreshing_ shower as he ran his fingers through his wet blonde hair, only with a towel on; another one was Ruka blushing who was shirtless, he was leaning against the wall in a dramatic lighting room; and the other was a sleeping-position Ruka, also shirtless, he was staring seductively towards the unknown camera. (Ruka doesn't know that he was posing these ways nor he acknowledge the fact that he got his pictures being taken. He was acting naturally. That was how handsome and um… '_charming'_ Ruka was. That was the very reason why he too has a fan club). These pictures were taken such an angle that he looked very handsome and his pose was really manly, not to forget the word _sexy_ too.

Ruka face turned scarlet at once.

"H-How did you get those, I-Imai!?" stammered Ruka at once. "Give it back!! Give it back!!" he demanded as he began to chase after her. Hotaru quickly took her duckling scooter and fled away…

Under the gorgeous forget-me-not blue sky with the sun shone brightly below them, Natsume, Natsumi, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka had decided to spend their lovely weekend in one of The Hyuuga's private beach somewhere outside Japan. (Let's say, Northern Malaysia… Batu Ferringi, PENANG!!—XD)

"Your drink, young master," said a deep voice professionally. Natsume who was sitting on the large rock swiveled and saw one of his personal maids, Arata Akira (OC from 'The Ugly Duckling'/T.U.D). Natsume took his juice and took a sip. Even though he was staring at the horizon but his eyes were actual fixed on a certain auburn who was happily playing beach ball with his twin brother. She was wearing light tangerine swimsuit as she tied her hair in a bun with few strains of her hair lay loose over her shoulder.

"Natsume-kun!!" cried Mikan cheerfully as she waved at him. "Come and join us," Natsume ignored her and glanced away. Mikan scoffed. "Arrogant child," she cursed quietly. Natsumi approached her.

"Huh, 'Natsume-kun'? Since when did you started to call him like that, Mikan-chan?" wondered Natsumi out loud. Mikan blushed at once as she took the beach ball from him. Natsume crimson eyes squinted upon hearing Natsumi.

"Let's play volley ball instead with everyone, Natsumi-kun," laughed Mikan shakily as she walked out of the water. Natsume jumped from the large rock and dove into the water, after a few strokes, he swam towards Natsumi. As Natsumi had his cerise eyes fixed at Mikan; mesmerized by her smile on her pretty face, Natsume passed beside him as he too walked towards the seashore.

"She's mine, you know," he muttered quietly as he walked briskly in front of his stunned twin.

Natsumi just came back from Koko's house yesterday and he thought that Mikan had suffered three days living with Natsume alone in the mansion. To his surprise, he saw Mikan was actually talking to Natsume and she was calling him by his name. Natsumi bit his lips for he found the situation unfavorable to him.

_I thought Natsume had always hated Mikan… why does he suddenly want her? Furthermore… those letters sent to Mikan all these years…_ Natsumi glared at Natsume who had just arrived at the shore and Mikan gave him a towel which he took it and hung it over his shoulder. _I wrote those letters… and Natsume knows that!_

--

--

The tropical sun in South East Asia began to set as the sky began to wash with purple and pink. Zephyr of the early twilight blew gently as the crickets recited their hymn to the forthcoming night. The sound of the leaves rubbing against each other and the sound of the wave crashed on the shore calmed any trouble heart who listened to them. It was a typical tropical paradise, dreamt by many to have their perfect holiday. Five Japanese teenagers were in their own cabin…missing out the beauty of the tropical sunset evening.

Among them was the Master of Rare Alice; Mikan Sakura, unfortunate for our auburn that her bathroom shower pipe burst when she was about to take her bath. Her scream pierced through the darkening evening, sending alert to all three boys and a girl. Natsume Hyuuga who had his cabin nearest to the auburn, burst into her place when she ran out of the toilet; only with towel on.

"Mikan!" he called out loud in panic; thinking that there were 'intruders' in her cabin. Mikan gasped when she saw him. His crimson eyes traveled from her fair bare legs to her perfect slim body to her pretty face… and he gulped in slight difficulty. Mikan's lips began to tremble in shock to see the shirtless Natsume… and she screamed again.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEERRRRRVVEEEERTTTTT!! (PERVERT!)" Mikan shrieked. She threw anything that she could reach to throw at him. Comb. Bottles. Vase. Pillow. Clothes. Keys. Fruits. Peebles. Chairs. Small coffee table. Laptop.

"Argh… my laptop!!" she gasped in horror. That laptop was precious to her.

"POLKA DOTS!!" yelled Natsume angrily as he caught the laptop on time with one hand. He panted quietly as he managed to dodge everything Mikan had thrown towards him. "Damn you! Put this on!" he gave Mikan her robes. Mikan was stunned as she took it and put it on. She felt guilty for calling him a pervert earlier. He was actually helping her…

"T-Thank you, Natsume," she muttered quietly. Natsume clicked his tongue.

"Tsk… It's not what you think, little girl… I just don't want others to see your body except… _me_," he snapped and gave her a smirk sideways. Mikan scowled as anger took her whole. She couldn't believe that she actually felt guilty for calling him a pervert. She was fuming. Natsume found it interesting to see her that way… "I didn't know you have a mole at your right chest though…" he smirked darkly. Mikan scoffed.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD PER—" began Mikan but the door burst open again revealing two panting boys and an emotionless Hotaru who was sitting on her flying duck while munching on her favorite crab stick.

"What happened, Mikan-chan?" asked Hotaru impassively as she walked out of her duck invention. Mikan was about to tell her when Natsume slapped her mouth shut.

"It's none of your business Imai. Natsumi, call someone to fix the pipe," ordered Natsume. Natsumi nodded and left. He bit his lips as he doesn't like to be ordered; especially by the master of the Hyuuga family, his own brother.

"I remembered that I didn't ask you, Hyuuga," said Hotaru dangerously as she gave him two shots from the Super Baka gun 7000—'_Only built for Natsume Hyuuga requested by my best friend, Mikan after she paid me ¥50,000'_.

To Mikan's horror, since Natsume dodged the two shot, she, Mikan Sakura who was standing behind him, got the shot and was send flying across the room. Natsume was shocked to see the impact of the shoot was so powerful.

"MIKAN!!" whimpered Hotaru as that shoot was not meant for her. Super Baka gun 7000 was only meant for strong guys like Natsume, but Mikan was not even strong… she was fragile! _'THIS IS BAD!!'_

Mikan was about to activated her Time Alice (ability to stop or control time) but she was too slow. Mikan passed out at once as the invisible fist from the baka gun hit her tummy. Rush of wind whistled in her ears as her unconscious body headed towards the hard cemented wall. By Hotaru's calculation, Mikan would get a serious injury; broken bones, due to momentum with the wall. They need to break the collision…_ fast!_

For the first time in his life, Natsume Hyuuga, Master of Element Alice, activated his Air Alice and with a flash, a whirl of strong wind appeared before the wall where Mikan's body was about to collide, break the impact and he then controlled the wind to put her down on the ground. They ran towards her.

"Oh my god," whimpered Hotaru in alarm. She then turned to look at Natsume dangerously. "It's your fault, Hyuuga! It was meant for you! You shall pay!" she shouted and held the baka gun again.

"Imai!" alerted Ruka as he stopped her from shooting Natsume. "Don't do it. It's Mikan we have to worry now…" said the prince seriously. Hotaru paused as she glared at Natsume and nodded.

"W-Whatever," she snapped emotionlessly and she blushed lightly. "N-Nogi," began Hotaru without looking at him. "S-Stop using your A-Alice before I-I shoot y-you," she snapped again in difficulty. Prince Ruka startled.

"Oh… sorry," gulped the master of Pheromone Alice as he deactivated the Love pheromone Alice which he use against Hotaru to stop her from shooting Natsume. _Jeez… she is still an Ice Queen even though I used that Alice on her._ "What should we do about Mikan-chan? She can't stay here in this room…"

"I don't like sharing room," said Hotaru emotionlessly as she took a bit on her crab stick again.

"She'll stay with me for the rest of the holiday," said Natsume at once. Natsumi who just entered the room gasped inwardly as he heard him. He could even feel his heart was throbbing madly as though it was also angry and protest to what his brother had said.

"She's a girl. She'll stay with Imai," said Natsumi, entered the conversation.

"She's my fiancée and I said that she'll stay with me," said Natsume without emotion.

"She's not your wife yet," hissed Natsumi quietly.

"She's not yours to begin with," snapped Natsume at once. Natsumi lips thinned. He cannot argue on that matter. His cerise eyes narrowed in anger and frustration. The fact was bitter. Mikan was not his to begin with and it was true. She was Natsume's fiancée. _The Hyuuga Master's fiancée_…

"Tch… whatever," spat Natsumi and he left them. The silence was deafening. Ruka could swear he would choke with the air thickened dramatically like that.

"Come, Nogi… we have to continue our important business," said Hotaru as she walked toward her duck scooter and dragged the prince by force.

"I - DON'T – WANT – TO – DO – IT – ANYMORE - IMAI!" whimpered Ruka in difficulty as he was dragged by his collar and he was gasping for air…

Within seconds, Hotaru and Ruka were swallowed by the dark night… leaving Natsume who was a little curious on what Ruka and Hotaru important business was…

He shrugged and stared at the unconscious auburn who was lying down on the shiny mosaic floor. He knelt as he caressed her soft cheek. His feature gentled to see the pretty auburn in this peaceful state.

_A princess_.

He could stare at her for hours and never feel bored about it. Slowly he slipped his hands at her neck and at her knees and lifted her gently without arousing her sleep. To his surprise, for a girl who loves eating so much, she was light.

Light as feather.

He held her closer as he carried through the cloudy night towards his cabin. He couldn't help it but to feel nervous. His chest felt tight and his heart beat faster. He laid her down on his queen size blood red sheet bed, but he accidentally slipped her off his hands.

Mikan woke up with a jerk. She whimpered as she held her stomach. Unaware by Natsume's present, she took off her robe a little and checked on her stomach, just to see a big blue bruise.

"Polka," called Natsume as he cleared his throat and blushed lightly upon the sight of almost exposed chest. Mikan gasped and held her robes tightly on her.

"W-What are you doing here, p-pervert?!" squeaked Mikan in fright.

"It's my room," he said curtly, not looking at her; congratulating himself for having long fringes to hid his blushes. Mikan looked around and it was indeed his room. "You have to sleep here from now onwards," Mikan turned to look at him with horror.

"WHAT?!" she screamed. "NO WAY!" she shook her head furiously and walked out of the bed.

Suddenly, a roar of thunder boomed, causing the lights to turn off in a loud 'thud'. Mikan screamed and jumped on Natsume and clung on him tight.

To Mikan, she was petrified and wasn't aware what she was doing. However, Natsume was a different story. He felt his heart stopped beating as heat crept on his face. He was gulping for he could felt her chest. Thanking for the dark night, Mikan wouldn't be able to see his scarlet face.

_Or worst_, his raging hormones having a war with his conscience was written all over his face.

"Let me go," he said curtly; hiding the difficulty in saying it. Mikan then let him go as she realized that she was actually hugging him.

'_Eww…' _thought Mikan in loath.

"I don't believe I just did that to you, Natsume. Sorry…" said Mikan. Even though she was aware that she doesn't hate him like she used to and already started liking him… _just a bit_, yet… that hatred feeling still lingered in her heart.

She only treated him as a friend, not a close one nor special but just a friend… that's all.

It was already accepted that she had to call him by his name, but to get stuck in the same room with him especially this time of the night?

"We can't stay in one room, Natsume. I'm going," she muttered as she was about to leave. Even in the dark, Natsume managed to grip her wrist at once. Natsume knew that she doesn't love him as how he felt for her. He knew that she doesn't trust him in anything.

He could still sense the distance between them… the thick barrier which prevented her from loving him. Her voice, even though she always sound cheerful, he could tell that there was still aloofness in it. _She still hates me…_

"Aren't you afraid of the weather, Mikan?" asked Natsume quietly. Silence came strolling in. It felt like a silence before a catastrophe.

"No," Mikan lied. _All I have to do is to run to Hotaru's cabin. All I have to do is to run to Hotaru's cabin._ She convinced herself by repeated those words in her mind. It was true that she was scared of thunder. The sight of the lightning itself frightened her whole. It reminded her of one of the worst punishment given to her, although it wasn't her who was at fault. Such pressure given to masters, especially to a girl like her, gave a deep scar in her soul. It was not a fun matter to be an Alice Master. It was from the very beginning, a heavy responsibility to carry.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

_A case of a three year old child who had illegally used his Alice to change the weather to the worst, belonged in the special ability class spread quickly in the Gakuen Alice, reached to the ears of the Elementary Principal._

_His dark eyes stared angrily at the glass window of his room. The rain out of the window, pouring down as the droplets hit the glass hard and continuously. His lips thinned in displease. Noda-sensei, the teacher of Special Ability class entered the dimmed lighted room._

"_Principal?" said Noda-sensei as he bowed __to__the youngest principal in the academy. The boy turned his chair and faced the teacher._

"_Get Mikan Sakura," he said sharply. Noda-sensei hesitated but he bow again._

"_Yes, sir," said Noda-sensei and he left. The ten year old Mikan Sakura was in her special star room, she knew that the principal would bring someone to call her to his office. She sat on her bed uncomfortably as she bit her lips in worry._

_That troublesome three year old boy was on her lap; sleeping soundlessly as he suck his thumb after he cried hard. The little boy was caught using his Alice unintentionally and failed to control his Weather Alice. Mikan as the Master of Rare and Special Alice came to the rescue to help the little boy… but it was too late. The news spread fast and her heart beat uneasily as she waited for the principal's call. _

_Two knocks on the door startled her._

"_Come in," she called after that. Noda-sensei entered her room. He felt sad for her._

"_Mikan-chan… he calls for you," said Noda-sensei bitterly. Mikan nodded as she hid her worries with a smile. Slowly she tucked the little boy in her bed and left with the teacher._

_That night, every student in the academy could hear the whip sliced on Mikan's back. Her scream pierced through the night. By the principal's order, she was told to modify the weather to a thunder storm… the worst raging storm written in history. As lightning struck, she got a whip. Roll come the thunder, she got another. For such a little problem, these masters were unlucky to have a Hitler principal to work under with._

"_You should still be under the Hyuuga's generation slavery, Sakura!" laughed the principal as he gave a whip on her when the lightning flashed. Mikan cried in pain._

"_Such troublemaker like you shouldn't be allowed to be a master!" he said again and gave her another whip. Mikan knew… the principal actually jealous as he wanted to be the Master of Rare/ Special Alice. Out of envy, he hated Mikan whole as much as he liked her. Everyone knew that he had a crush on her… as well as hatred…_

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Mikan was so afraid of the thunder that she felt numb all over. A flash of lightning struck, brightened the dark room entirely. Mikan hazel eyes widened in horror before she let out a horrified gasp and ran into Natsume's tight embrace. Another loud roar of thunder boomed; slashing the quiet darkness as the gale started to blow hard, screaming through the night.

That trauma… frightened her… tremendously…

"Trust me," whispered Natsume as he held her tighter. "I'll protect you," he added. Mikan was shaking. She hated the weather. Since the weather occurred naturally, she, master of Rare/Special Alice was not allowed to change the weather with her Alice. It was forbidden to go against nature.

Flashes of lightning struck again and more often this time, Mikan closed her eyes and dug her head into his chest.

"O-Okay, N-Natsume," she said finally as she hugged him tighter. She has no choice. Natsume smiled in the dark. In order to make Mikan to fall in love with him, he should do things slowly.

_One step at a time, Natsume… just one step at a time…_ he told himself over and over again.

"I don't think the electricity would come back until the storm is over," infromed Natsume as he yawned. "I want to sleep," he told her as he slipped into the comforter. "Good night, polka dots," Mikan hesitated as she bit her lips.

_Sleeping one bed with Natsume?! No way…_ Flashes of lightning brightened the room again. Mikan gasped. _On the second thought, I think it is not a bad idea…_

Natsume, who had his back facing Mikan, smirked as he felt Mikan too went on the bed. Another roar of thunder, and Mikan quickly jumped and hugged him from the back.

"N-Natsume," she squeaked in fear. Thanking the dark night for hiding his smile, he turned to face her.

"Tch… just go to sleep, polka," he snapped as he hugged her. He was glad that she wasn't protesting.

"N-Natsume?" called Mikan in the darkness. For that moment, Natsume could swear that he could feel the barrier between them started to crumble down slowly.

"Hmm," Natsume grunted, pretending to be annoyed with the whole situation.

"Don't leave me alone. I'm scared," she said quietly. Natsume paused as his crimson eyes darted open staring at the shadowed wall. He could smell the nice citrus shampoo fragrance on her silky hair.

"Trust me. I won't" he assured.

_One step at a time…_

* * *

**TBC!**

* * *

**I am in reading mode now, so less updates from me. Many of you readers found me reviewing every chapter of your story… haha! It's my bad habit but hey… I love to review!**

**Some GA stories to recommend you now…**

'**A prince for Mikan'**** by Esa Marie **_**--my first fav author!**_

'**Illustion of the heart****' by Shiori's Notebook**

'**Ugly Façade****' by swapai bakawaii – **_**dear**__**buddy…**_

'**The Devil's contract****' by babycakes24/ My Hopeless Romantic **_**-- dear buddy and most fav GA author**_

'**Not a laughing matter'**** by Hide then Seek**

'**Beauty Pageant Woes****' by Caritate **_**–dear buddy!**_

'**How to write a bad Gakuen Alice story****' by ZombieSlayer -- this one is hilarious one shot!!**

'**Alice Alteration****' by truc.mi --dear buddy!**

'**To Be Admired****' by Yuki's-lil-sis/ Purplehime**

'**Light in Darkness****' by takari love**

'**The Promise****' by maakuchan**

**There are many fanfics to recommend you. Their plots are brilliant. **_**Bloody brilliant.**_** Find these stories in my fav stories listed in my profile to get the link if you want.**

**Uh-Oh, Thanks to those who reviewed! ARIGATO GOZAIMAS!! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter too!**

**'miyuki-chan07'; purple-black-wings; Miksume; 090mikanXnatsume090; Neko246****(buddy!); ****truc.mi****(buddy!); ****enuphix****(buddy****!); ikazuchi-hime; cute-azn-angel****(buddy!); ****tina1061****(buddy!); ****lilmissmex3; kyatoraina-chan****(buddy!); ****arya21; lynn.mkn.kat02; minahoru****(buddy****!); princessofcrown101; lady kaname kuran****(buddy!); ****IAmTheBattleMaiden; flor-desu; tima9992003; dominiqueanne; MlleShadow; BlackFlameLady; mookiee; karinielle****(buddy!); ****Lady-Von-Bielefeld**** (foe/buddy!); ****ylsheachan; lil-silver; Misaki-chan; maureenjade****(buddy!); ****kaye2bu; animefreak94296929****(buddy!); ****novachipsalice; CherryBlossomSakuraPetals****(buddy!); ****BloodyHolly****(buddy!);**

**REVIEW MUCH APPRICIATED! **

**-Sarah Patrick**


	8. 8 Natsumi's Crime: Part 1

**Thanks to those who helped me in writing the last chapter of 'The Ugly Duckling****/T.U.D'. I'll try my best in finishing it A.S.A.P. As promise, some chapters has been revised, the A/N deleted and replaced by this chapter.**

**I have something to say:**

**Did you realize that this story is rated T from the beginning? Young readers, beware. (Details not available though… but still, you are warned. Don't sue me for not telling you)**

**And…**

**BROTHERLY HATRED SUCKS! I should hire Hiitachiin Twins; Hikaru and Kouru instead of the Hyuuga Twins. Refreshing brotherly love of the devil double-daring Twins, that is what lacking in this story… **

**Enjoy**** minna. Do point out my mistakes if you spot any. **

* * *

MY FOE IS MY FIANCE?!

Chapter 8 Natsumi's Crime Part 1

Written by Sarah Patrick

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The sound of the clock ticking in his room echoed louder and louder by the seconds. The air of Natsumi Hyuuga's room was quiet and stiff. Natsumi found it hard to sleep. The more he tried to forget about it, the more it stirred in his mind.

TICK. TICK. TICK.

The clock seemed to infuriate his anger. The more he heard the clock ticked, it pissed him off even more. His crimson iris shrank in great irritation as he stared hard at one corner of the shadowed wall. He can't take it any longer. He loved Mikan and he knew that Natsume doesn't. He was sure of it. _Very sure._ Natsume probably just was toying about her feelings and he doesn't like it. He needed to show Mikan that he was the worthiest person for her, but in this rate, he had to do it in a _bad way_. Natsumi didn't stir in his bed at all. He remained still and angry. He knew he had barely breathed thinking about that incident earlier.

_Natsume…_

That was in his revengeful mind. His own brother, twin elder brother's name echoed darkly in his troublesome mind. After they came back from Malaysia, everything went for the worst. The sight of Mikan kissed Natsume's cheek was infuriating, too infuriating.

TICK. TICK. TICK.

His eyes darted to the ticking clock and with a flinch at his eyes, the clock was frozen ice. The shiny uneven surface of the ice shone dully as it stole little ray of the shining moon. Although frozen, the clock continued to tick silently behind the clear glass. Natsumi jerked forward a little and blew hard at the clock, icy mist slipped from his mouth and the frozen clock fell down, shattered into million pieces with a clunk. He lay down at corner of the bed and he stared at the pieces. He held his hand and played the pieces with the tip of his fingers. A smirk pasted on his lips.

"This shall be your heart, Natsume,"

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga couldn't believe what had happened. All he did was he caught Mikan when she almost fell from the grand stairs in the best Airport in the Asia; KLIA (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) and the next thing he knew, he got a peck on his cheek from the pretty auburn. His face burned red again as he thought about it for the umpteenth times that night. He stirred in his bed aggressively as he tried to take that 'embarrassing' memory out of his head.

"For god's sake Natsume, stop thinking about it. Guys don't blush…" he told himself over and over again. Ruka face appeared in his mind all of the sudden and guilt panged on his chest. He choked on his saliva. "All except one of course…" he muttered quietly as he smiled upon the thought of his bashful best friend who would come to their mansion in three days time.

He startled upon the flushing sound in the toilet and the door clicked opened after that. He held his head to look at the dark room, where the toilet was supposed to be…

"Tch… noisy polka dots," he muttered in slight annoyance and shifted his pillow over his head again. He found it annoying sometimes to have the bathroom shared by two rooms. Then, a sudden jerk on his comforter shocked him whole. "What the hell?" he cursed as he turned on the lamp beside him…

And he blushed furiously.

Mikan Sakura was sleeping soundlessly beside him on his bed. He knew that she had gone into the wrong room _again_. But he can't help to gulped on what he saw.

Her auburn hair which glowed dimly under the veil of the moonlight in his room partially hiding her pretty face, her curly long eyelashes arranged neatly at its place, her alluring red lips was slightly ajar, locks of her hair lay innocently on her chest and… and…

Natsume ran into the bathroom as he felt like vomiting, he was too sick by the lust pill he swallowed and got choked with it. He let the tap run as he coughed hard. He rinsed his mouth a couple of times and hung his head to cool himself down.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god" he muttered non-stop under his breath. "Control yourself, Natsume," he told himself finally. He doesn't know if he could control himself any longer if this happened again for the third time. At least, during the first time, he was okay with it. This time he found it harder to resist her. He turned the tap off and walked towards his bed. He closed his eyes hard to forget what his perverted mind had flashed things in his mind. With all his might to control himself, he carried Mikan in bridal style as he brought her back to her room again.

"Tch… please don't do this again, polka," he sighed and put the girl back to her bed. He was afraid that he couldn't hold back anymore. That would be bad for both of them if it happened. Just as he was about to walk away, he felt a tug on his hand and he swiveled.

"Not again," he frowned as he saw Mikan was gripping his hand tightly. He tried to let go but her grip was strong. "Don't blame me if you wake up in the morning with me beside you again, Polka," he snapped quietly and jumped on the bed. He tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. His mind was only thinking about her.

_Mikan._

He slowly turned towards the sleeping auburn and came closer to her. He gently brushed the strains of her hair off her face and kissed her on her lips.

"I love you, Mikan," he whispered, half-wishing that she would hear it as he hugged her tight and then, he slowly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Mikan stormed into the dining hall as she found her way to her seat beside Natsumi. Natsumi choked on his breakfast.

"Ohayo Mi—"

"Ohayo," snapped Mikan angrily at once as she puffed her cheek. Natsumi startled. He hasn't finished his sentence and Mikan had cut him half way. He then realized that she was angry.

"Don't mind if I ask—" began Natsumi again.

"Your idiot brother's fault," snapped Mikan as she didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence again.

"What did he—"

"He slept on my bed again!" snapped Mikan again, folding her hands over her chest and looked away.

"Oh," muttered Natsumi as jealousy and annoyance panged on his chest.

SLAM!

Natsumi startled.

"You know what?!" began Mikan angrily as her palms throbbed painfully on the table and glared at Natsumi who was shocked entirely. "He said that it was ME who forced him to sleep beside ME. And truthfully, I can't remember such nonsense at all!" Mikan snapped and screamed a piercing scream to release her remaining anger in her petite body.

"Shut up, Polka dots!" growled Natsume, who appeared into the dining hall as he covered his ears in vain.

"YOU PERVERT!" she boomed as she held her fist up high at him.

"Tch… shut up!" growled Natsume again at her.

"Tell me the truth, Natsume! You were the one who sneak to my room last night!"

"I told you, for a hundred and thousand times, it was _you_ the one who dragged me in!"

"LIAR!!"

"Fine! WHATEVER!" he snapped and walked at his seat. "I'm not in the mood to fight with you today," he muttered quietly as he ruffled his hair in irritation. He snapped his finger twice and the maids came with his breakfast.

"Breakfast is served, master," said the Akira twins maids (T.U.D OCs) professionally.

Mikan was stunned. Natsume was not in his best nor usual mood today. She had never seen him in this state before since she had known him since they were very little.

His hair was messy; sticking out at every end, his shirt was halfway up buttoned, his face wrinkled in annoyance, once a while, she found him grunting uncomfortably, he looked extremely troubled… he was in a total mess. Mikan approached him.

"Ano, Natsume-kun…" began Mikan quietly. Mikan could swear that she saw him startled awfully. Natsume didn't bother to look at her as his eyes remained to stare at his plate. After spending a night with the aggressive sleeping-girl, he was dangerously insecure over his control of his self-consciousness whenever Mikan was around.

He noticed every details of her… her fair curvaceous body arrayed with a sweet baby blue dress… her auburn hair was fastened with a hairband… the little heart-shaped earrings on the lobe of her ears… her red lips colored with a shiny red lips gloss…

Natsume flinched. His head ached and his heart throbbed more rapidly by the minute.

"What?" he grunted unpleasantly as he took a bit on his bread.

"Are you alright?" asked Mikan worriedly as she laid her hand on his. Natsume, who was munching, stopped at once as he took his hand away in a swift, and drained the remaining of his breakfast with his extra strong caffeinated coffee.

He used to hate drinking coffee and this was his first. He had to take it because of her.

"Just stay away from me. I'm dangerous," he muttered without looking at her and walked away. Mikan was shocked to hear that from him.

"Huh?" she wondered as she turned to look at him. His black heels echoed in the hallways. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity. _'What does he meant by that?'_

* * *

"Natsumi sweetheart, do make us some of your special tea will you, dear," called his mother, Hikaru who had just arrived home with her husband. The sun was just setting.

"Yes mother," smiled Natsumi after he kissed his mother on her cheek and walked towards the kitchen.

"We'll be in the garden, Mimi-kun," Natsumi froze. His mother had started to call him by his baby nickname again.

"Yeah," he muttered quietly as his face turned scarlet and disappeared into the kitchen. He made the tea with some blend of his ice Alice which his parents adore to drink it.

At last, he got his chance, _its time for revenge_. He believed that if he succeeded, Mikan would be his. All he needed to say to her if it happened was:

"I'm sorry for our mistakes. I'll marry you instead. Forgive my sin, Mikan. Forgive me,"

He knew that Mikan would accept it. A night to spend in her room and everything would be according to his plan. He would gladly want to tell her that he was Crimson E, not Natsume. Natsume doesn't know how to tell his love and used him to write those letters. To him, he doubted if Natsume knew how to even love somebody, even to his Mikan.

He stirred every cup and his ice Alice refreezing the tea once a while. Before he finished, he slipped his hand into his pocket and reached for a bottle with two capsules inside. He opened the capsule revealed the powder inside: _ruby red for Mikan, blazing blue for Natsume. _A smirk wiped across his face. After the last stirring, he was ready to serve the drinks…

He walked out of the kitchen as he heard faint laughter of his parents and Mikan out in the garden.

"Mi-chan… if you think that Koneko-chan (Natsume) is a messy person like you see him today, you should rethink that again when you saw him when he was a little boy. He was so cute being all messy and muddy," teased the twin's mother and she laughed.

"MOT-HER," frowned Natsume in irritation, blushing furiously as he rolled his eyes on his mother and looked away. He just couldn't believe that his mother was embarrassing him in front of a girl… calling him by his nickname and told Mikan about all the embarrassing moments he did when he was younger.

"Ah… Mimi-chan's here already," said the woman as she clapped her hand once. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Mother… please don't call me that," said Natsumi steadily as he put the drinks on the table.

"You should try Natsumi's tea, Mikan-chan. It's really good," said the twin's father, Kyoya business-like way. "If we open a restaurant, I bet we would get richer," he added coolly. Natsumi scowled. They were already billionaire and his father still has the thoughts that they were not rich enough. "I love the smell of money," he muttered between his drink. "Delicious," added the famous Japanese Michelangelo again.

Mikan choked. _'Uncle sounds more like Hota-chan to me,'_

Mikan picked her teacup up and examined the tea. Her hazel eyes fixed upon the sight of the transparent orangey color of the tea and its sweet fragrance was really tempting and delicious. It was hot as well as icy at the same time, though she could feel the ice in it from a twinge of feeling in her soul. Just to hold the teacup already made her feel comfortable and calm.

Natsumi stared at her with the corner of his cerise eyes as he prayed hopefully for her to drink it quickly and he took a sip in his. She laid the mouth piece of the expensive Gennori's cup on her red lips. Natsumi pushed his cup away a little as he stared at her hopefully.

_Drink it Mikan. Drink it._

* * *

**TBC!**

* * *

**A cliffhanger requested by one of my **_**dearest **_**buddy, BloodyHolly (entirely your fault! HA!) And super supportive maureenjade. I hope this is a good cliffhanger. I have always wanted to do it. Is it good enough… **_**or it sucks entirely?**_** T.T**

**Don't hate Natsumi please. I love him.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I wish I could reply everyone...**

**Irumi Kanzaki**--Is it a good thing for the previous chapter to be just like OHSHC? I'm worried.

**BloodyHolly **-- YOU ARE DEAD BUDDY! LOL!

**crimsonfire3 **-- Ehem... underage... yet you read Tachibana's second comic, huh? lol

**truc.mi**-- V-G/ NATSUMI! Your male self is very bad in this story!! grrr...

**cute-azn-angel**-- One step at a time...hehe

**shima-hime**-- did you change your mind of requesting natsumi having another girl after reading this chapter? I hope not... RXH will come soon though...

**animefreak94296929**-- I need to keep in mind about the pricipalxmikan story... hmm..

**kaye2bu**--I love reading your review. Thank goodness Higuchi has no time reading our fanfics.

**Appreciation also goes to:**

**CherryBlossomSakuraPetals, kyatoraina-chan, princessofcrown101, PurpleHime, iCHigOgRl93, love-mikan, purple-black-wings, lady kaname kuran, MlleShadow, Hamano-chan, 'miyuki-chan07', IAmTheBattleMaiden, tima9992003, petalsarefallingxoxo, Caritate, dominiqueanne, -KuroTenshi11-, Miksume, karinielle, flor-desu.**

**Review much appreciated minna. Thanks.**

**--Sarah Patrick**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry but I really need to inform you this. **

**ALL of my stories in this account MIGHT get deleted.**

**No, not by me but someone who I can't mention his/her name. **

**My other account had just got deleted.**

**My password will be changed by that person for good and I can't access to this account anymore IF that happened.**

**Don't curse THAT mentioned person, please.**

**I will try my best to prevent these things from happening. **

**WISH ME LUCK!! T-----T**

**::sarahpatrick::**


	10. 9 Natsumi's Crime: Part 2

****

Don't worry minna. Thanks for everything. I was just informing you readers about the probability of deleting and I was shocked to see so many responses. True, it may happen but of course I would NEVER let that to be!

_**–sigh-**_** I'll do my best. T—T**

**--**

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed for the last chapter (chapter 15) and also fav 'The Ugly Duckling!' I am so happy to get more than 340 reviews! Thanks! No sequel pweas. Sorry, I just can't write more blood sheds and resurrections scenes. Hotaru and Ruka love story freaks me out too. LOL.**

**Thanks to those who had read, reviewed and fav my one-shot/one-chapter 'Never Ever Leave Me Again,' I am so happy to get more than 20+ reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Due to requests, I'll write the new story 'No Boyfriend, No party?!' soon (**_**or not that soon**_**). Check my profile for summary.**

**--**

**WARNING: STORY RATED T DUE TO LANGUAGE AND CONTENT. **_**Though you were informed about it, everyone discard it anyway.**_

**Natsumi's Crime chapter****s**** are dedicated to my buddy, BloodyHoly who had **_**–ehem- **_**'requested' for cliffhangers. **_**–ehem-**__**Din' cha' kawan? (Buddy in Malaysian tongue)**__**Hehe.**_** ENJOY READING!**

* * *

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!

Chapter 9 Natsumi's Crime Part 2

Written by Sarah Patrick

* * *

Natsumi Hyuuga cerise eyes widened in excitement. A smirk played on his lips. He just couldn't believe his eyes. If she would finish every single drop of the tea, she would be his. Yes. He was confident with it.

_Drink it__ Mikan. Drink it._

Mikan laid her red lips on to the mouth of the elegant green Gennori teacup. Natsumi licked his lips as he couldn't believe his good luck. There was drug in her drink as well as Natsume's. The drug that was put in her drink was to make her half-conscious and… well, just a '_love_' powder (idea given by MlleShadow) for short. Natsume's cup was drugged with sleeping powder.

_Once the drug took effect on you, my job would be easier. Even Natsume couldn't do anything about it._

Mikan was about to held her cup higher as she wanted to filled her mouth with those sweet fragrance tea when—

_Mikan gasped._ Natsume had snatched the cup from her hands and drank it half. Natsumi gawked in horror.

"You don't deserve to drink my brother's precious tea, Polka," he chuckled quietly as he shook his hand in circle to stir the drink and stared down at the cup. "What's my favorite shouldn't be yours too," he smirked at her darkly. Mikan pouted angrily and she grunted. Natsumi was panged with guilt.

'_My brother cared for me but I'm doing this to him?' _thought Natsumi at once. He couldn't believe on what he was doing. It felt as though he just woken up from a horrible dream, an impossible dream to owned Mikan for himself, _truly impossible._ Natsumi took Natsume's untouched tea and walked away. _'Why did I ever think of doing this to Mikan?' _

He couldn't follow the plan. He felt like a true villain already. He should be happy for his brother at least. Though he do think that Mikan would be better off with him, _but… _

Natsumi clutched his fist hard as frustration engulfed him whole and he ran.

Natsumi disappeared into the house and locked himself in his room. He _almost _made a crime. A bad crime. Natsumi doesn't know if he could even forgive himself for doing this sin. He betrayed the two Masters. Natsume and Mikan were masters for both Clan and Alice, but he was just… _no one._ Natsumi slowly fell on his knees and began to cry.

Everything wasn't fair for him. He wished that he wasn't related to Natsume at all. Being his twin was difficult. Being known as '_The Master's Twin' _instead ofhis own name was the greatest humiliation ever. He could even bet that none of the Hyuuga family members would even know that his name was Natsumi.

He was cast aside. Natsume was their idol who greatly represented the vicious first ancestors who carried the crimson eyes curse. He was their pride. Having an ice Alice instead of Fire, unlike their vicious Hyuuga ancestor, was a shame for the Hyuuga master a.k.a idol master.

_Why can't I be the Element Alice Master instead? _Natsumi thought. He felt it was greedy of Natsume to own two Master positions: A Hyuuga Clan Master and Element Alice Master.

"Come to think of it," began Natsumi as tears ran down his cheek. "The caretaker of Alice flames was the one who chooses the masters… tsk," he punched the floor with all his might in frustration. His fist tore. Blood started to ooze out.

As Natsumi was crying, little that he realized that the blood that ooze from his fist began to take shape. His tearful cerise eyes narrowed in curiosity as the shape began to form something familiar. Bright light began to shine its brightest from the shape; blinding Natsumi completely. He whimpered as he covered his eyes and soon the lights dimmed again. He saw a soft glow was emitted above the little pool of blood.

"What the hell?" he gasped as he couldn't believe his very eyes. The discovery was beyond words to describe it.

"Whoa,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the garden, Mikan was angry with Natsume for taking her drink. Mikan grunted displeasingly and pouted angrily.

"THAT'S MINE, NATSUME!" shrieked Mikan and she tried to snatch the teacup from him. "GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!" Natsume chuckled as he held the cup higher and stared at Mikan who was struggling to get the teacup from him. A smirk cast on his handsome face.

"Tsk tsk… little girl—" Natsume stopped abruptly. He felt weird sensation was churning inside him and he began to shiver a little. He started to see everything in two. Scary silence sang eerily in his ears once a while. He felt his head spinning a little and—

"NATSUME! GIVE IT BACK! IT'S MINE!" screamed Mikan. Natsume eyes darted to look at her with a blank expression. Everything seemed to be in slow motion to him. Even to look at Mikan jumping as she was trying to reach for her teacup… he doesn't know why but she seemed to look more attractive… He felt her chest brushed against his and he blushed furiously as he felt a sudden rush in his blood. Heat crept on his face. His heart was beating faster and,

He. Had. The. Urge. To. Grab. Her.

Natsume tried to reach for her but he stopped.

'_No!'_ his conscience screamed in his mind.

Just then, something beneath his shirt glowed brightly and dimmed again. Natsume and Mikan startled when they saw the light. Natsume took out the necklace which bore two pendants. One pendant was blood red emerald stone which represented Hyuuga Master and another which is even deeper maroon with fire shaped stone represented Element Alice Master.

"Which one did you think that glowed Natsume?" asked Mikan curiously. "It's impossible for the Alice stone to glow at this time. It can't be the Alice Master reunion already. You are the only one who hasn't turned seventeen yet. I wonder what's wrong," she wondered out loud as she gave a tap on both of Natsume's pendant. Natsume startled again as he felt her soft fingers slipped from the stones and touched his chest.

"T-T-Take i-it b-b-back. S-S-Stay a-a-way f-from m-me," stammered Natsume in great difficulty as he trust her cup back into her hands and ran away towards the mansion. Mikan was stunned. Her eyes were fixed on Natsume. He had been acting very weirdly since that morning.

"That is the second time he told me to stay away from him. What's wrong with you, Natsume?" wondered Mikan quietly. Worrisome slapped on her chest. As his fiancée, she felt she wasn't concerned enough about his situation. Also, he was being secretive, would just make things worst and she felt hurt about it.

* * *

NATSUME'S POV

* * *

_What is wrong with me?_

I ran as fast as I could. I don't know what had happened back there when I was with Mikan. It seemed something had trigger that feelings that I felt this morning again even more. I knew at once that I was getting more dangerous to Mikan!

_Very dangerous._

I tried to think of anything that could make me in this terrible state, but I can't think of anything but …Mikan, Mikan and more Mikan.

_I'm scared. _

I locked myself in my room. Just then, I realized that I was breathing hysterically as I leaned against the door. I was shaking madly.

_Why am I shivering?!_

I gulped in difficulty. Maybe I didn't sleep well last night. That could explain my shivering. Mikan was really an aggressive—

_Oh my goodness. _

I should really forget about her now. I jumped on my bed; lying down with my face buried in the bed. I closed my eyes; hoping that I could cool myself down. But at the very moment I shut my eyes, I saw Mikan flashed in my mind… and I darted my eyes open again. Thinking of Mikan now definitely would not help me to calm down. As the time ticked, my body began to ache even more.

_Tch. What is wrong with me?!_

* * *

NORMAL POV

* * *

Natsume held his head up a little and stared at the clock which read 6:45 PM. He sighed deeply and buried his face into his pillow.

"Help me god wherever you are," he groaned desperately. He stirred uncomfortably on his bed. He turned to his right and he felt uneasily. Then he shifted to his left and he still felt uneasy. He took off his shirt and lay at one corner of the bed with his head hung out of the bed. He stared at the clock which read 7:06 PM and his condition became bad to worst. He was shaking frantically and the uncomfortable sensation was very disturbing. He sighed deeply and covered his eyes with his arm. "Why?!" he whimpered quietly.

"Natsume?" Natsume startled and took off his arm from his eyes. He saw Mikan was bending down as she stared at him worriedly with her hands on her knees. He was staring at her upside down. "Natsume?" called Mikan again.

"H-H-How d-did you g-get here?" stammered Natsume as he sank deeper into his bed. '_Control yourself. Control yourself. Control yourself.'_

Mikan giggled.

"Our room's connected silly," replied Mikan with a smile. Natsume felt heat crept on his face even more. _'God save me!' thought Natsume hysterically. _

"Get out!" screamed Natsume at once. "OUT! OUT! OUT!!" Mikan was scared to see him screaming like that. She began to cry.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" she screamed at him. Natsume didn't look at her. He didn't want to answer her. Mikan bit her lips in frustration.

_He's keeping his problem a secret._

She felt hurt. Her heart ached painfully.

"Why aren't you telling me what's wrong with you, Natsume?" asked Mikan bitterly. Natsume remained silent.

"Natsume," called Mikan again. She stared at him in disbelief. Tears ran down her cheek. '_If he didn't say anything… we're over,'_ "NATSUME!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! GET OUT! WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER ABOUT ME ANYWAY?!" yelled Natsume at once. Mikan gasped. Her heart was crushed into pieces. She was crestfallen. Silence was filling in the air. The coldness. The distance. Natsume could feel it all.

"Because, I love you," she muttered and slammed the bathroom door in front of him. He was stunned. His crimson eyes widened in disbelief as his lips parted slightly.

"…" Natsume was speechless.

* * *

Mikan couldn't believe that she had said that to Natsume. She jumped on her bed and began to cry. Mikan wasn't sure herself when did she had fallen in love with her foe. But all she knew was that she just aware about her feelings, when Natsume started to ignored her for the whole day.

She felt so lonely for not hearing him teasing her, or pushing her about or hearing his annoying remarks, or not be able to hear his voice, or having him bugging her twenty four slash seven… she felt so lonely and abandoned.

She heard the bathroom door clicked open.

"Go away," she grunted quietly, knowing that it was Natsume. She buried her head deeper into her dampened pillow. She doesn't want to see him.

"Sorry," she heard him say. Mikan turned to look at him.

"What for?" she asked him as she wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Hurting you like that," he muttered. "I love you too," he admitted. A smile began to form on girl's face. But it didn't stay long though. She was shocked that Natsume suddenly crashed on top of her and began to kiss her.

Natsume's conscience lost the battle. Mikan kissed him back; unaware that it wasn't just a kiss she would have from him that night.

"I'll be gentle on you, Mikan," he whispered into her ears and sent butterfly kisses on her neck. That kiss was just the beginning of everything. "You're beautiful…" he muttered as he nibbled the sensitive part of her ear lobe, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Not long, her gown was thrown to the floor. So much for his 'one-step-at-the-time' theory, he can't wait longer the state he was in now.

Intoxicated by her scent, he then breathed out in pleasure, moaning, "Mikan…"

(**A/N: The end 'rated' bit of this chapter has been put down. LIME SCENE already taken off. If you happened to read this chapter now, reading this a/n now and were expecting for that Lim-O, I'm sorry, you can't read that bit. I don't like writing that stuff and I've given chances to those who requested for it earlier.)**

* * *

**TBC!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10—MIKAN IS NOT NATSUME'S FIANCEE ANYMORE?!**

**My 18th birthday is coming soon! Yey!** **Thanks for the reviews, readers.**

**Orchidsinmygarden, IAmTheBattleMaiden**, **PurpleHime (formally known as Yuki's lil sis)**, **love-mikan (Buddy Jae)**, **crimsonfire3 (Buddy Crimsy)**, **BOOMx3 (Buddy Ashlynn)**, **karinielle (Buddy)**, **Neko246 (Buddy)**, **truc.mi (Buddy Natsumi/VG)**, **CherryBlossomSakuraPetals (Kawan)**, **Irumi Kanzaki**, **ladalada (Buddy)** --You are the 201st reader. LOL.

**Dominiqueanne**, **helltishL0Ve**, **tima9992003**, **chinesecutie07**, **MlleShadow**, **BloodyHolly (Kawan)**, **hanaler87**, **kyatoraina-chan (Buddy Kat)**, **iCHigOgRl93**, **Miksume**, **lynn.mkn.kat02**, **Caritate (Buddy Dianne)**, **HengHeng (New Buddy Yap)**, **purple-black-wings**, **cute-azn-angel (Buddy)**, **-kradraven-**, **animefreak94296929 (Buddy)**, **natsume-meg93**, **princessofcrown101**

Hope I didn't missed anyone though...

**REVIEW MUCH APPRICIATED. ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ENABLED DUE TO READER'S REQUESTS.**

**--Sarah Patrick**


	11. 10 Mikan Isn't Natsume's Fiancée anymore

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with another author, **_**buddy**_** cute18386; writing her story together. An 'alliance' formed when four of us authors from 4 different countries wrote that story together. So cool! LOL!**

**Do point out my mistakes while reading, okay? Enjoy reading readers.**

**Baka youjo: Stupid little girl  
****Shirou no baka: Stupid Shirou  
****Gomen ne: Sorry**

**My OCs available in this chapter/story:-**

**Shirou Sakura (Mikan's dad),  
****Hitomi Sakura (Powerful ancestor of Mikan's), **--Hitomi means beautiful  
**Kyoya Hyuuga (Natsume's dad),  
****Ryuu Hyuuga (Vicious ancestor of Natsume's), **--Ryuu means dragon  
**Natsumi Hyuuga (Natsume's twin), **--Name taken from _buddy_ Truc.mi/V-G/Natsumi.  
**Hikaru Hyuuga (Natsume's mom),  
****Prince Lukawa Nogi (Hitomi's fiancé) **--Name taken from one of my current super fav animes; 'Slam Dunk'.  
**Akira twins; Arisu and Arata (Hyuuga Master's personal maids)** --OCs origin from 'The Ugly Duckling' but has important role in this story too. You can find them in 'Beauty Pageant Woes', _buddy_ Caritate's story. Thanks Dianne!!

_You can use them in your stories if you like… I'll give you their details/personality too. _

* * *

My Foe Is My Fiancé??

Written by Sarah Patrick

Chapter 10 Mikan is not Natsume's fiancée anymore?!

* * *

**FLASHBACK **(From the first chapter)

* * *

_Despicable._

_The twelve year old Shirou Sakura, master of the Sakura Family and also Special/Rare Alice walked away from the crimson eyes Master. He spat on the floor and crooned darkly._

"_Get lost, killer," The dark haired Sakura stared at the crimson eyes boy at the corner of his hazels. The smile on Kyoya Hyuuga face was wiped off immediately. Shirou's heel tapped soundly in the shadowed corridor. _

_Kyoya Hyuuga just doesn't understand why Shirou Sakura hated him so much. He was the only Sakura amongst all Sakura family members who hated him, loath chimed in his tone; hatred burning in his hazel eyes, his lips carved a frown whenever Kyoya presented him a smile. He sighed deeply in frustration._

_Hyuuga and Sakura had lived under the same roof for over a century; the Sakura Family had served for eternity as slaves for the Hyuuga while the Hyuuga carried a curse in their blood. To the Sakura, it was their utterly most grief that their luck had to be like this. Nothing they could do could make them to be freemen once again. Running away from the Hyuuga would make their life even worst as the bond of slavery-master curse would take place--serious brain cramp would be the resultant of their worthless freedom. _

_Alas, for the Hyuuga family, it was and still was their pride. Unique, they say. A person who possessed a trademark which could determine one's family name with just a glance at his/her eyes, crimson, a colour of strength and power. It was a signature of victory for defeating the once powerful yet strongest Alice Master Family in the Alice World—the Sakura Family. From a status of a ruler to a slave, the downfall of the Sakura was indeed sweet for them; especially the first ancestor who was the one who had cause it all—the vicious assassin, Ryuu Hyuuga._

_With the glimpse of his crimson eyes, even the strongest man would found himself trembling. The sword which glowed even in the darkest night held firmly in his hand, a sign, he was thirst for blood. He was proud that he had killed his family. To him, Hyuuga with other colored eyes was a disgrace, especially hazels, because he hated a certain Alice Master who has hazel eyes… and he loved her too._

_Her long silky hair, with beautiful curls which sometimes would cover her flawless pretty face, glowed as a smile cast upon her face. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she spoke, her voice was sweet. As beautiful as rumor had said, she was also powerful. Hitomi Sakura was a Master of Sakura Clan and Special/ Rare Alice as well as the leader of the Alice flame._

_A smirk cast on the vicious assassin handsome features as he held out his sword at her. They were alone; Ryuu and Hitomi, as the veil of moonlight fell on their solid figure and cast dark shadows on the forest floor._

"_Marry me, Sakura," said the man with his deep voice, almost seductively and sent her a sharp attack with his sword which she dodged it with her own. An angry pair of hazels glared back at the crimsons._

"_Never, Hyuuga, never," she hissed and activated one of her Alice which sent him flying ten feet away from her. He landed on the solid ground hard and he coughed. Blood spat out from his mouth. He wiped the blood of the side of his mouth and smirked again._

"_Strong. I love strong woman," his husky voice muttered darkly and stood up again. His eyes were fixated on the pretty woman, thrilled by her presence, obsessed by her scent, like ecstasy, that was what he felt for her, he wanted her badly, very badly. Never in his entire life had he neither fall nor received any attack from his opponent. As an assassin, he had always won matches he encountered. She was the first who managed to bring him down. His eyes traveled to the two dead bodies not far from them. Those men were Hitomi's personal bodyguards._

"_I'm owned, Hyuuga. Have you forgotten that I am Nogi's fiancée? Too busy to read the news perhaps, because you are too busy killing!" snapped Hitomi and she charged towards him. It was a taboo for Ryuu whenever he was mentioned the Japanese royal family's name. Anger took him whole._

_Sharp clashing sound from the two swords filled the stiffen atmosphere of the night. Ryuu element Alices activated the same time as Hitomi's activated her special ability Alices to attack each other, but both of them were sent flying to the opposite direction as momentum took place. They panted hard and had their eyes fixed on each other._

"_Baka youjo!" snapped Ryuu between his pants. As much as he loved her, he despised her to hell, too. "I'll be the next Alice flame leader, Sakura!" snarled Ryuu as he stood up again. "Baka youjo like you should stay home like other female does," he said gruffly. "It's better if you become my slave, Sakura," and he charged toward her. _

_To Hitomi's horror, his Alice stone glowed. Every master has a wish to be granted for eternity, and Ryuu being a master of Alice and his family, has two wishes. One he had used it to be powerful and strong, and the other… he has wished upon the Sakura to be their slaves. Hitomi dropped her sword out of dismay. She too has one more wish left. But to wish for Ryuu's wish made to fail, it was impossible. _

A master wish was irreversible.

"_HITOMI!" screamed a deep voice and Ryuu turned to look. Oil was poured into his burning anger. He hated to see those black eyes that stare caringly and frightfully at the same time at the woman. Prince Nogi ran towards his fiancée and took out his sword. He defended Hitomi from the charging man. The thunderous clank of the two swords filled the sky._

"_Lukawa," snarled Ryuu at the prince. "Go to hell," and he gave a swing on his sword. Prince Lukawa Nogi was not ready for the sudden attack, found his sword flying and dug deep into the ground. He gasped. Ryuu Hyuuga merely chuckled before he sent a stab with his blood-thirsting sword toward the prince's heart._

_His crimson eyes widen in horror. He meant to kill the prince, but he was shocked to see the woman took his place and got the blade pierced into her heart instead. A whimper escaped her parting lips and her hazels began to loss its shininess. _

"_No," cried the two men in unison. Lukawa broke her fall and held her in his arms._

"_Hitomi! Hitomi!" Lukawa loved Hitomi dearly and to lose her felt like losing his own life. Hitomi was in pain and she knew that she wouldn't live longer anymore. The blade had wounded the wall of her heart, she had massive internal bleeding._

"_Lu-kawa-py-on," she called out in difficulty. She gave him a small smile as her gentle fingers caressed his cheek lovingly. She choked as her chest began to ache even more painfully._

"_Hitomi!" cried the prince again. Hitomi then turned to look at Ryuu. His crimson eyes were ferociously painted with disbelief and regret. The blood oozed out even more, flowing from her wound, dripping down to Lukawa's hand and to the ground, pooling. The sky began to darken and the rain started to fall._

"_T-Tonight, a curse shall tie into your blood, Hyuuga, y-you may have us as your slave, but those demonic c-crimson eyes shall passed down to your descendants. A reminder for the c-cruelty of your life, crimson eyes, the mark of you, Ryuu Hyuuga," and she choked again. Ryuu was stunned to hear that, but it was what he always wanted. Crimson eyes for Hyuuga were much better than any other color. Bright lights emerged from Hitomi's Alice stone and the rain began to fall fiercely. Prince Lukawa was miserable. _

"_Baka youjo," muttered Ryuu in a hush voice. To him, her wish was a gain and she had nothing to benefit from her death. The two men could feel the eeriness of the night as they stood on the cursed land. The sight of the beautiful dead princess was formidable with her eyes still fixed upon the evil man. _

"_Hyuuga," called a cold voice in the rain. Ryuu swiveled and saw five people in cloak looking at him. _

"_Imai," Ryuu nodded at the purple eyed woman. The woman merely chuckled._

"_The Alice Flame leader stone has broken into pieces," she said impassively and she held her once-clutched hand in front of him. Silvery shiny sand fell dramatically from her hand. Ryuu was dumbstruck. _

"_We can't accept you as the leader of the flame, Hyuuga. So, we have decided not to have a leader. Instead, we prefer to have a caretaker for the Alice Flame," added the woman who was known as Imai. Ryuu fell on his knees. Though he had no longer had a chance to be the leader of the Alice Flame like he had desire, but he too had loss the woman he loved. Anger began to take over him. _

"_It was her fault. It was her fault! She killed herself, if she didn't take that blow… she would be… alive" his voice trailed. His teeth gritted as he stared in disgust at the dead woman. "Sakura, your family would soon be sent to hell!" he vowed._

_And the torture began for the Sakura family. They were abused, forced, raped and even to be used as sacrifices for beliefs. Mercy has never once lingered in those crimson eyes. The sound of cries and the taste of their salty tears were his remedies, his heaven. Sakura women were struck in immense fear. Their bodies were used by him as his pleasure, revealing greatly a beast he was._

_And Kyoya Hyuuga, the hundred and sixth generation of the Hyuuga family, wanted both curses and slavery to be over._

"_HHEEELLPP!!" screamed Shirou Sakura. His voice cracked. He had slipped from the edge of the flat land, hanging dangerously over the 2500m deep brink. Tears began to run down his cheek. He knew that there would be no one there. Who would want to be at the edge of a forest during dusk?_

"_HHHEEELLPP!!" he cried out again, his hope traced barely in his heart. He was badly wounded and his grip which barely dug into the brown Earth was slipping, slowly. He had no energy to activate any Alices. His sight began to darken and not for long, he had decided to give up. He was about to let his hands go when a pair of hand grabbed him on his arms._

"_Shirou! Don't give up!" cried Kyoya as he tried his best to pull the boy up. Shirou was stunned, but his stubbornness was even greater._

"_Let me go, killer. Isn't this is your chance to kill me now?" muttered Shirou quietly._

"_SHUT UP!! PULL YOURSELF UP, QUICKLY!" barked Kyoya at him. Shirou startled. He stared at the crimson eyes boy. He was full of determination to help him. Despite his weak body, he would risk it to help him. Not wanting Kyoya's hard work to go to waste, he used his remaining energy to lift himself up again… and they did._

_The two boys panted hard as they lay down on the ground, worn-out. Shirou turned to look at Kyoya who was as tired as he was._

"_We did it, Shirou. We did it," panted Kyoya with a smile. Shirou felt embarrassed for always calling him a killer. _

"_Sorry," Shirou apologized quietly._

"_Ah, it's nothing, Shirou," Kyoya chuckled and held his hand at him, "Friends?" Shirou stared at his hand and placed his on Kyoya's and they shook. A smile carved on his face._

"_Friends," agreed Shirou and since then, Kyoya and Shirou; formally greatest foes, become the greatest mischievous friends ever…_

* * *

(A/N: Imagine OCs personality: Shirou Sakura—Tamaki Suou and Kyoya Hyuuga—Kyoya Ootori… I am TamakiXHaruhi fan! XD)

"_Kyoya, Kyoya!! I found it, Kyoya. Found it!!" chirped the seventeen year old Shirou happily as he skipped towards his stoic best friend one afternoon. Kyoya Hyuuga's throat rasped in annoyance. He had lost his concentration slash mood in painting._

"_What?" Kyoya snapped impassively at the hyperactive guy. _

"_The medicine for our curse! The medicine! Medicine! The Master of Somatic Alice told me about it!" he chirped again and jumped excitedly. Kyoya choked._

"_You mean the _counter-curse_, Shirou," corrected Kyoya as he adjusted his askew glasses. 'Goddamit, Shirou no baka!' thought Kyoya furiously. Shirou knew very well that Kyoya doesn't like to be interrupted whenever he was painting, but Shirou being Shirou couldn't help to leave his friend alone! _

"_Aww… you are so smart, Kyoya. Sometimes, I think you should become a medical student instead of me!" smiled Shirou at his annoyed friend. Kyoya lips pursed. He was about to explode but he must remain calm. He must show that Hyuuga men are patient people and—_

"_Opps," whimpered Shirou as he trod on his foot. To Kyoya's horror, the bottle of water Shirou was holding splashed on his masterpiece. _

"_DIE YOU, SAKURA!! DIE!!" barked Kyoya angrily and he started to chase after the teenaged boy around the Gakuen Alice field, shooting fire ball aimlessly at him. _

"_GOMEN NE! KYOYA! GOMEN NE!!" __cried Shirou frantically as he ran as fast he could, dodging the attack by nullifying them before it reached him. _

_Unaware by these two best friends, the school was watching them since the day they step foot to the academy. They had always found it comforting to see that the Hyuuga and Sakura had finally being good friends. That was the reason why; the principle of the school, also known as the caretaker of the Alice Flame had decided to help them to break the curse. The man had ordered one of Shirou's friends to tell Shirou about it._

"_Marriage, Kyoya! That's the medicine!," began Shirou but Kyoya corrected him, "Counter-curse," Shirou ignored him and continued, "Masters of family have to get married!" chirped Shirou happily; ignoring the fact that Kyoya was sitting on top of him, holding his collar and wanted to punch him straight on his face. Kyoya was stunned. _

"_You want us to get married?! Are you insane?! We are men for heaven's sake!!" shouted Kyoya as he blushed deeply. The idea was too crazy! Shirou laughed heartily. Kyoya found this annoying and gave a smack on his head. Shirou whimpered in pain and rubbed his head miserably. _

"_Not us, silly," chuckled Shirou cheekily. "Our children," Kyoya paused for a while. _Now, that was a brilliant idea_. "But, there's a catch, Kyoya," said Shirou, suddenly sound so serious. He stared at Kyoya solemnly._

"_What is it?" prompted Kyoya at once, shifted from his position. Shirou sprang on his feet._

"_We have to swap wives!" laughed Shirou impishly and he bolted away as Kyoya chased after him. He wouldn't want to trade his gorgeous gentle girlfriend with Shirou's spitfire girlfriend. That auburn girl might just kill him!_

"_GO TO HELL, SHIROU!!"_

"_My wish before I pass down my post as the Master of Element Alice and Hyuuga Clan is…for the curses between Hyuuga Clan and Sakura Clan to be broken forever," vowed the twenty-seven year old Kyoya Hyuuga before the hall of Alice Flame. _

"_Same for me too," agreed Shirou Sakura. "My daughter and his first son who both going to be the Clan would have get married at the age of eighteen." Kyoya nudged him. _

"_Don't you think that's just too young?" whispered Kyoya at him. _

"_Let them enjoy can we?" tittered Shirou quietly. Kyoya chuckled. _

"_Whatever," he shook his head as he turned to look at the four year old Natsume and Mikan amongst the new candidates of Alice Master. They don't have the slightest clue of what their father had wished for. Mikan and Natsume were too busy glaring and fighting for they had hated each other since day one._

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

PRESENT

Natsume merely gulped. He couldn't believe his eyes. No, not the fact that he and Mikan were naked on the bed; it was his pendant, his Clan Master pendant.

"What's the meaning of this, Natsume?" asked Mikan worriedly as she saw the stone had broke into two. "You…?" and she fell silent.

"I'm no longer a Hyuuga Master, Mikan," he muttered quietly. His throat began to dry. The fact that he was no longer a Family Master worried him a lot. That would meant that Mikan was no more his fiancée. Driblets of tears fell on to the bed sheet. Their eyes met. To lose her terrified him to hell. He gently pulled her into his embrace, laid her head on his bare strong chest, his chin on her head.

"I love you, Mikan," he whispered. He heard her mumbled between her sob. He knew she said the same. There was one thing which he can't figure out, winding his mind to knots after knots.

'_Who's the new master?'_

* * *

**TBC (TO BE CONTINUED!)**

* * *

**Hope you'd enjoyed that, readers. My new story, 'WHAT! No boyfriend, NO PARTY?' published. Do read it!**

**Seems like majority said that the Hyuuga Master is Natsumi Hyuuga. No comment on that yet.**

**Ah. Thanks to those who had reviewed!**

(BUDDY) love-mikan  
lynn.mkn.kat02  
natsumexmikanlover!!  
-'-avid'-'punk-'-  
Miksume  
Maybellefic  
hanaler87  
(BUDDY) My Hopeless Romantic I am not a pervert. T--T  
konnie  
orchidsinmygarden  
(BUDDY) IAmTheBattleMaiden  
natsume-meg93  
-kennex-  
(BUDDY) lady kaname kuran  
tamari4566784342  
(BUDDY) ladalada  
ale  
(BUDDY) CherryBlossomSakuraPetals  
(BUDDY) sakurapetal246  
(BUDDY) BloodyHolly  
(BUDDY) maureenjade-- HAHA! I'm a devil!!  
helltishL0Ve  
Chocokat95  
(BUDDY) HengHeng  
purple-black-wings  
Irumi Kanzaki  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
miyuki24

**Review much appreciated. **

**--Sarah Patrick**


	12. 11 Slaveries, Curses and the New Masters

**This chapter is dedicated to my ****beloved youngest sister whose enthusiasm so great that I had to update sooner or **_**I'll be in serious trouble**_**. She forced me to read this story for her almost every night… (Sore throat every time before I went to bed.) T--T**

**Enjoy the twists, readers.**** Or perhaps, hate it then**.

* * *

MY FOE IS MY FIANCE??

Chapter 11 Slaveries, Curses, and the New Masters

Written by Sarah Patrick

* * *

Kyoya Hyuuga was furious. His lips pursed, his eyes narrowed, though he breathed steadily, he was fuming inside. He had called for Natsume into the library as he wanted to talk to him in private.

"You are not a master anymore, Natsume," his deep voice crooned, stating the obvious, after the long deafening silence, he was apparently trying to keep his temper. His first son, Natsume Hyuuga nodded once, his crimson eyes fixed on the floor. "You lost both masters post," his voice began to rise; he was losing his patience fast.

Natsume flinched. Yes, he was no longer a Hyuuga Master as well as an Element Alice Master. He couldn't understand how this could happen.

"I-I don't know how that could happen, father," blurted Natsume, his eyes were probing nervously at the fuming man. "H-How d-did—" but his father cut him off.

"How did you lost your posts as both Alice Master and Clan Master?" hissed his father at once. He shifted in his seat. "Sure, I'll tell you why," Natsume startled upon his answer and his head shot up again at him.

"Did you sleep with her?" asked Kyoya at once, almost whispering. Natsume froze edgily and his eyes dropped to look at the corner of the carpet again. "Don't - make - me - repeat," snapped his father again. Natsume barely nodded. Kyoya grunted angrily.

"Do you know that the curse in our blood and the slavery of her family are not broken yet?!" growled Kyoya, his patience wearing off quickly. Natsume gulped and nodded. He doesn't understand what this has to do with him losing his status as an Alice Master and Clan/Family Master.

"Mikan's family is the only Sakura family who are not treated as slaves in her whole family tree. I let them go. That's the reason why we are not staying in Hokkaido together with our relatives in the main house. According to our stupid tradition, her family ought to work for us as she's a master and so are you. Sakura Clan Master supposedly to be your slave because you are, or in this matter, _were_ the Hyuuga Clan Master, not Arata or Arisu Akira," his voice husked. Natsume stared at him, almost disbelief to hear what he had said. The Akira twins had worked for him since he was a little boy, and they both were only two years older than him. But why did his father had hired them to be his personal maids? Was there any particular reasons?

"Do you know"—his father's piercing crimson eyes was on the crestfallen Natsume—"Your action had proven us, and your relatives who idolized you in Hokkaido that you had treated Mikan as a slave. They are proud of it, and you know I don't" Natsume gasped and was about to protest, but Kyoya held his hand up to shut him up. "No matter if you meant it or not, it's still the same, you should have known that Mikan still has the slave-master ties with you and doing so means you as her master…" and his voice trailed. He sighed exasperatedly. Disappointment was shown all over his face. Natsume was stunned, he couldn't believe his ears, his eyes widened in horror, and he seriously didn't think about that when he...

Natsume stared at his father, Kyoya, hoping that it was a lie. He was terrified; the truth that he gulped in was too bitter, extremely bitter.

"And you lost both post as masters of Alice and Family is because you have disobeyed my wish as a former Hyuuga Clan Master," explained Kyoya, his glasses caught the sunlight that dimly washed over the library through the red long curtains. Natsume couldn't believe himself. It was his entire fault, his stupid fault that Mikan was no longer his fiancée. He bit his lips and clutched his fist hard.

Natsume felt so stupid. He couldn't believe that it was his fault that Mikan was no longer his treasured fiancée. How could he do this to himself? He cheated himself. He wished to turn back the time, just turn back the time, please…

"But I have to admit that I was shocked to know that you are no longer one of the Alice Masters, Natsume. You are supposedly to lose your post as a Family Master only," muttered Kyoya, pondering. "Not the Element Alice Master… I wonder what had happened," It doesn't make sense to him either.

"Your grandmother called,"—Natsume startled when his father said 'grandmother'—"She said that the new Clan Master is coming to visit you…" Kyoya hesitated for a moment. "And Mikan," Natsume lips thinned when Mikan was mentioned. She belonged to him and only him alone. "I hate the new master…" muttered Kyoya softly as he pressed his lips with his fingers, barely whispered that Natsume thought that it wasn't for him to hear.

"Father," called a voice after the opening door. The two swiveled and saw Natsumi was at the door. Kyoya nodded. "Father," smiled Natsumi as he walked towards them. Once he stood beside Natsume, he held out his hand, shocking both his father and Natsume.

"I'm the Alice Master, father, I'm the Element Alice Master," informed Natsumi as the two latter stared intently at the blue icy stone. Kyoya took the stone and examined it closely. Yes. Natsumi was definitely the Element Alice Master now.

"How?" blurted his father, curiously. "How did you become the Alice Master, Natsumi?" he added, doesn't want to sound rude. Natsumi merely shrugged.

"I don't know, but one thing for sure, it won't give me a wish to wish for." Kyoya eyes narrowed. He knew; in order to be an Alice Master, one has to undergo a few rituals and conditions before they become one. It was absurd that he just become an Alice Master without going to any of it. Then it struck him.

"You used the wish. You wished it, didn't you?" asked Kyoya quietly. Natsume has no idea what he was talking about, but he saw Natsumi suddenly become slightly fidgety and nodded impassively. "Ah… I see," Kyoya mused. _Its true then, twins are unique_. Though they were two different individuals, they somehow 'shared' the same soul. Natsumi was blessed by the Alice Flames, without needed to attend the rituals because Natsume was there. "I see," he nodded, tacit.

Kyoya gave the stone back to Natsumi as Mikan entered the library. The three of them were worried to see her, she was clearly upset.

"The master came, he wished to see you," she said humbly and bow. Natsume was stunned that she acted like a slave now. It must be the new Hyuuga Master. The new master had forced her to be his/her slave. Natsume shut his eyes, devastated. He hated himself. It was his fault Mikan's now become like this… it was his fault, and he can't forgive himself.

"…"

* * *

**TBC!**

**This chapter is really short, shortest amongst all. Sorry, I did it on purpose. The next would be long as usual.**

**Clearly, the new Hyuuga Master is not Natsumi.**** Since you readers were very certain that he would be the master; I simply create a new character to surprise you. **

**Anyway, ****THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED! Thanks for the PM birthday/belated wishes too!!**

**Review, review and review..****. keep it flowing please and I'll update sooner! ;-P **

**NO FLAMES. Thanks.**

**--Sarah Patrick**

* * *


	13. 12: Master Hyuuga Takashi

_**This story is inspired **__**from Anime/Manga Ouran High School Host Club's Haninodzuka Mitsukuni and Morinodzuka Takashi's wonderful cousinly love relationship who once were Master and slave, before they became cousins through relative's marriage. So, now you readers know where the idea came from…-grin- but of course, the plots here are my own. **_

_**Read, Enjoy and Review. Sorry for the late update. This chapter is dedicated to my youngest sister, Shireen. Happy belated birthday! I love you.**_

_**Hope you understand Akira twins more, Buddy Di / Caritate! Thank you so much for putting them in your story. The Akira twins are also main supportive characters in this story starting in this chapter. **__**OOC ALERT!!**_

* * *

**Hyuuga Natsume X Sakura Mikan**

* * *

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!

Chapter 12 Master Hyuuga Takashi

Written by Sarah Patrick

* * *

Rivulets of sunlight shone through the small gap in between the two thick blood red satin hung over the long windows, casting faint glowing spots on the shadow carpeted floor of the library. The library air was stuffed overnight with the smell of the dried parchment and fresh books thickened dramatically with the tense emitted by three males. Their eyes were upon a certain brunette who stood rigid on the doorway. Worrisome panged on their chest, guilt engulfed them deeper. She exhaled for a moment to loosen up and bowed.

The raven haired boy with crimson eyes went flabbergasted when he saw her act like a servant. He stood still, frozen on his ground. He tried to say something but nothing came out. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips. Gulping bitterly, he blamed everything to himself for what had happened to his beloved fiancée.

"The master wishes to see you," chimed the brunette, Sakura Mikan. For a moment, the devastated boy felt as though he was melting on his feet, his problems laid forgotten after hearing her sweet voice--the music to his ears…but he quickly recovered, remembered in chagrin that she was no longer his…

"All three of us, Mikan-chan?" asked Hyuuga Kyoya, the twin's father, as he fixed his askew glasses. He too seemed unhappy that Mikan was acting this way. He can't say it out. It was the command from the new Hyuuga Master, the very tradition which he had tried so hard to get rid off. The situation Mikan in now had reminded him resentfully how much he hated the tradition…_._

"All three of you," she nodded with a smile wiped across her pretty face. "I'll escort you to him," Hyuuga Natsume was crestfallen.

'_Him,'_ he noted. _'The new master is a guy,'_ No matter what, he had trained since little to always mask on a stoic facial expression despite what kind of situation he had encountered. If he didn't and if he wanted to, he would be more likely to be on his knees, his hands on his face, crying as hard as he could, wishing desperately that he could turned back the time.

How the reality bit.

It was not fair to him. Was this the punishment he should receive for being a jerk to Mikan ever since they were little? He swore that if he had known that Mikan was his fiancée when they were little, he would definitely treat her better… because he loved her.

He used to teased her to hell for those cute childish ponytails, and pull them whenever someone complimented her 'cute' and she bounced frenziedly upon those comments. He used to let her tripped on her feet, exposing her childish underwear and then called her with nicknames according to the panties she wore for the rest of the day until she had decided to change her underwear every three hourly--much to his reasons to let her knees get bruise even more. He used to force her becoming his slave for a week or two whenever she lost their bets she made with him, and enjoyed every moment tormenting her life with his chores and all. When he realized that he was falling for her, he quickly hid away, unsuccessful at times to his annoyance, but he tried so hard, by hook and by crook, because he can't bear to be unfaithful to his mysterious fiancée whom he loved so dearly…

"Natsume," Mikan's voice was pinched in a slight worrisome. Natsume crimsons met the hazel ones. He realized that his father and his twin, Natsumi was already at the doorway, standing there together with her.

"Ah, sorry," he muttered quietly and followed them. The silence was deafening--eating him alive. He could feel every bit of his flesh, ripped off from his skin in vain; the pain he endured was terrorizing. He was completely drenched in pain; his heart was brutally wounded the most. He felt so lifeless without her by his side. His life was too grey and quiet…

A burst of giggle exploded merrily suddenly, startling him. It was as though splashes of colors were drabbling on along his pavement before him, dazzling him completely. His eyes darted to her; she was talking to his father cheerfully, as though everything that had happened to her was just a game. That was the very thing that he loved about her the most. Although even in the darkest moment, she could even release a smile easily and radiate her jolly mood to others around her. She had never failed to amaze him.

Oh, how he longed to reach her. That beautiful long auburn hair danced along with the little wind as she walked gracefully leading the way, walking together with his father. Her light gold dress, clad her perfect frame, echoed the color of her beautiful butterscotch eyes. Her sweet perfume which he knew she sprinkled on her gentle neck and delicate wrist trailed behind her scented his way to the hall.

If the guilt didn't drown him, he would have embraced her off-guard, he would have touch her cherry lips with the tip of his finger before he taste them with his own, he would have caress those fair tender skin of hers; from her cheek bone to her chin and trailed down to her delicate neck, with those dazzling russet eyes of hers staring back at him. He wouldn't care the gasp or the look or the thought of others to have her in his arms, he wouldn't give a damn. As long as he had her, his life, his world… was complete.

He sighed exasperatedly, rubbing his temple in vain. Who said life was going to be like a bed of roses? Life had never been fair from the start. The fact that he just known that Sakura Mikan, his greatest childhood foe, was his fiancée was still a shock to him. But he thanked god that the girl whom he had secretly stole her first kiss and also wasted his first one, was the very same person whom he loved since his childhood.

And now… _this_?!

He couldn't believe how stupid he was, how reckless and careless he had been last night. His stupid lust for her to own her so badly and his unconditional love for her which was so overwhelming, she was his ecstasy! It was his entire fault to make her like this. If only he could give a little thought on what the consequences of his action might be, if he didn't gave up his stupid conscience advice and didn't let his feet to drag him to her room that night, if he didn't practically crashed on her and--

Natsume clenched his jaw. Perhaps… if all those 'ifs' were obeyed, Mikan would still be his. _His own, alone--and no one else_!

"You're being too hard on yourself, N'tsu-e," Natsume startled upon the familiar name address to him, he darted to the voice. The comforting cerise eyes of his twin were staring back at him. "It's not your fault," he smiled apologetically at him.

Natsume hesitated and hugged his body for a minute before he let go another silent sigh. To acknowledge that Natsumi knew how he was feeling was not a mystery to him. They are twins after all; they could feel each other's presence without looking at each other, knowing each other feelings without being told to one another, sometimes it felt like Natsumi was his childish self while he was his serious self. One soul separated into two different bodies with one facade… except for their eyes; one light red (cerise), another darker (crimson), and their hair style, one straight (Natsume), another slightly wavy (Natsumi)…

"I don't know, Tsumi, I just--" Natsume wavered and shook his head in disappointment. He gulped in the bitterness into the pit of his stomach. His head felt heavy, spinning in agony. He could feel his head devoid of blood. If it wasn't for Natsumi who suddenly took him by his arm to support him, he would have crash on the floor and dived into oblivion.

"Master," Mikan voiced piped up after they entered the splendid hall. Natsume eyes quickly darted to the mentioned figure. There were three people in the middle of the hall; all has variety blend of crimson eyes with different hair color. The darkest pair of red eyes was the youngest person among the three, a teenager. He was gorgeous, charming and no less at the same age as he was. His claret hair glowed under the shower of sunlight like a Greek God. He was staring at them with a smile--smirking in Natsume's point of view. He doesn't like the way his obscenely shimmering blood red eyes were staring at Mikan. He hated it. That boy's stare was as though Mikan was something he could devour and savor to. Natsume suppressed a shiver that ran down his spine and the temptation to punch his stupid eyeballs off his sockets.

"Welcome new master, mother, cousin," gestured Kyoya politely, and was about to kiss his mother on the cheek but the elder woman shoved him away.

"Don't touch me," she snarled. "We are only here to meet Natsume and that's that." Kyoya lips pursed. He was not his mother's favorite, nor had he been acknowledge as her own son since little. The very thing that raged her even more than his belief of releasing the curse and the Sakura Clan; was the wedding Kyoya had with his beloved girlfriend, Hikaru.

"Natsume," Kyoya called out quietly at his first-born son. His eyes lay on his mother's face without shifting away to call him. Natsume stepped forward, letting the elder woman to have a better view of him. His hand fastened in his pocket to hide the fist he had balled over, and also the disgust he felt for his grandmother.

"Grandmother," Natsume gushed dispassionately as he kissed her wrinkled hand. He was, and to his surprise, still was his grandmother's favorite grandson. The fact that he represent greatly of their first ancestor, Hyuuga Ryuu's-- from his appearance to his Fire Alice, disgusted him more to hell. Ancestor Assassin Hyuuga Ryuu was their pride, but to him, it was his abhorrence. He hated to bear the name Hyuuga too. But then, without it, he wouldn't have met Mikan. Appreciation washed over him to be able to meet her because of he was from the Hyuuga Clan which has great yet terrible history with the Sakura Clan, got betrothed with her to break the curse in their blood. The woman caressed the only living Fire Caster's hand tenderly. Her gentle bright cherry eyes laid on his perfect feature in faithful sorrow for his misery.

"Don't worry dear, it's not p--" began the old woman but the new master cut her off.

"Grandmother, you've promised!" he barked at her angrily, his velvet voice was harsh. The room suddenly became windy. The expensive Chinas fell from the tall cupboards and shattered into pieces on the highly polished mosaic floor, the long grand curtains dance fiercely on the window sill with the wind, papers circling the room like flying daggers slicing through the air, and the blustery weather died off instantly after that.

Everyone stood unharmed, but in a little mess. The elder woman merely glared at him as she fixed her hair. If he wasn't the new master, she would have canned him for being rude to her. She pursed her lips for a second, her gaze shifted back to Natsume, and then to Kyoya. Natsume was curious to know what his grandmother wanted to say to him that would outrage him so.

"Anyway," began the woman as she cleared his throat, "Under the request of the--" she threw an unpleasant glare at the handsome teenager at the corner of her eyes through her neat silver fringe, "New Clan Master," her voice sounded restrained, "I, Hyuuga Akiko, would give permission for the grandchild of my care, Hyuuga Takashi to stay here until Natsume's seventeenth birthday. He's your responsibility now, Kyoya,"

Kyoya nodded and smiled, "Yes, mother," The woman rasped and glanced away.

"And you… err… ex-master Hyuuga twin…" called Akiko uncertain; she rubbed her head, trying to recall his name. Natsumi was used to this. He had always known by his family as 'The Master Hyuuga Twin'. And just as he had suspected, none of his family members except for his own brother and parents, could even remember his name.

"Natsumi, grandmother," replied Natsumi gently with a smile.

"Err… yeah, Narumi. Congratulation for being the Alice Master, I'm proud of you," said Akiko impassively, not sounding pleased at all. Natsumi merely chuckled quietly. He was addressed 'Narumi' by the woman, he didn't care about it though. He nodded and smiled at her.

"M'am, it's Na-_**tsu**_-mi," corrected Mikan, almost at once. Natsumi glanced at her fearfully. Mikan shouldn't have done that… especially to that old lady Hyuuga. Akiko swiftly turned to look at her and glared at her a death glare.

"How dare you servant--!" she screamed in disgust and swung her hand to slap her with her might… Mikan defended her face with her arms in reaction and closed her eyes frightfully.

Smack!

Akiko froze; her bright cherry eyes dilated in horror as she stared down at the person whom she had slapped.

"No…" she whimpered. That was definitely a hard, powerful slap, especially with a boost of her speed-wind Alice which Takashi and a number of the Hyuuga members had had inherited. Natsume was thrown to a side, blood spat out of his mouth. The Akira twins immediately came to his aid, but he rejected them.

"Natsume," gasped Mikan, tears loyally ran down her pink cheek as her butterscotch eyes stared miserably at him. Natsume turned to look at her, meeting her eyes again. She jerked forward to reach him, but then… she backed away and stood far corner behind Takashi. Her eyes were on her feet, driblets of tears wet the golden carpet she stood on. Natsume forehead creased in bewilderment as his probing eyes were on her. He blinked for a couple of times, disbelief panged on his chest, until a figure stood in front of him to block his view from his beloved fiancée.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you shouldn't do that Natsume. She's a slave, remember. Grandmother has the right to slap her," Takashi chuckled as he laid a hand on his knee and smirked down at him. Natsume's crimson met the maroon ones. Natsume's eyes were violently smeared with anger. His jaw clenched tight to suppress the fury within him. _'Stupid brat,'_

"Natsume, I am_ so_ sorry dear…" began Akiko apologetically but Takashi held his hand up to stop her.

"He's fine, it was nothing for him," gushed Takashi casually and stood up right again. "Am I right, Natsume-_kun_?" His tone was mocking. Natsume wiped the blood stain off his lips with his sleeve and got on his feet.

"Tch, whatever," he retorted and sank his fists in his pocket, glancing away. Takashi curved a twisted smile on his absurdly beautiful face. His smirk was even more handsome than Natsume's.

"Good," he whispered loudly and turned to look at Mikan. "Oh, Mikan-chan… I'm tired. Can you and Natsume-kun send me to my room?" Takashi flashed her, his charming smile.

"Yes Master," she chirped, almost dazzled momentarily by his smile. She looked away at once and led the way again, the Akira twins followed devotedly behind her. Takashi walked after them with Natsume at his back.

"See you soon, grandmother, uncle," Takashi bid the grownups who bowed at him in reply. Natsumi was left behind together with his father. An emergency assembly between all seven Alice Masters was going to be held soon, Mikan's late attendance had been excused before the meeting would even start.

"Take care Master," they chimed in unison. Soon, the teenagers disappeared from the hall and into the lighted hallway again.

They walked in silence. Only the tapping sound from their shoes echoed the splendid hallway. Arata Akira and Arisu Akira, Natsume's personal maids when he was once an Alice and Clan master slowed their paces in unison and soon walked side by side with the new Hyuuga Master. Takashi glanced at the silver-head twins curiously, noticing their silver iris were on him at the corner of their eyes.

"What?" retort Takashi quietly. Again, his velvet voice was harsh and icy. Arata, the stoic looking twin chuckled quietly upon his remark, but the adorable looking twin Arisu was the one who answered him with her chiming sweet voice.

"What Master Natsume doesn't know, we know it well, Master Takashi," giggled Arisu, whispering and blinked her glittering silver eyes innocently at him. Takashi merely glared at her before he rasped and turned to look at Mikan's back.

"I don't understand what you are talking about, _**servant**_," he snapped coolly and slipped his hand in his pocket. Arata cleared his throat significantly.

"We are not _your_ servant, Takashi," whispered Arata at once, without addressing him 'Master'. Takashi choked angrily.

"How dare you--" began Takashi angrily as he raised his voice but Arisu quickly interrupt him.

"Hush, Master," Arisu's voice echoed in his head. Takashi maroon eyes met her silver ones in a flash. He was sure that she didn't say it out loud; it was as though she had said it in his head. She cast a smirk. "We are from Akira clan, Sakura Clan's warrior since the day the Alice Flames are created. Back then, Sakura Clan was the leader of the Alice Flames until your ancestor came and enslaved our, _your_ leader…"

Takashi went speechless. She was talking through his mind. The way she said it with her unbelievable cheery voice was as though she was threatening him. Arata chuckled.

"I am not as polite as my sister, Takashi… but under Master Mikan's father request--the former Sakura Master, we were told to guard and take care of Master Natsume alone… not you." He glared at Takashi at the corner of his eyes, pointing his finger in between his eyes, leaving a dot of ice layer on the spot he touched on his face. His gaze shifted to the grand chandelier above them. His face glowed under the soft shower of the lights. "Truthfully, it was a disgrace for us to work under the Hyuuga at first, but after knowing Master Natsume, we would only serve for him and his family… not you," Arata didn't bother to linger beside Takashi anymore. He found the conversation with him was useless. He slowed down his pace again and let Natsume to walk in front of him. He greeted Natsume on the process, who nodded casually.

"We are once Sakura Clan's warrior for incredible good reasons, Master Takashi. If you do something not nice--" Arisu chuckled darkly, the glint of her adorability disappeared in a second, replacing a death-threat aura before she stared at him with a smile and act lovable again. She just let her sentence incomplete as she nodded at him knowingly. "Have a good day, Master Takashi, it's really nice to know you," chirped Arisu loudly and skipped beside Mikan. Not before long, both of them then engross in their merry conversation. Takashi, on the other hand, was wavering in shock... and then stained with pure rage, burning in his soul.

"Tch, you don't know me at all, _servant,_"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Now, ****please review! XDD**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. Too many flames about the new Hyuuga Master before he could even make any appearances, you readers really protest about it, huh? I know, it's a pain for me too, but without that kind of twist, where's the story?**

**Akira twins Alices will be informed in the future chapter, perhaps next-- to those who didn't read 'The Ugly Duckling'. **

**I have to admit that this is the most difficult and challenging story I have ever written, ****there are too many twist in the future, with so many tragedy between our favorite couple, so bear with me. I once encountered a moment where I would just let this story end without all those, but it would be a waste. Don't forget to read my other ongoing GA stories too. Thanks. **

**--Sarah Patrick**


	14. 13: So Near Yet So Far

**Read, Enjoy and Review! I hope you don't mind ****my writing styles had changed. Thanks to those who had reviewed last chapter! Love you readers and buddies!! AND DON'T KILL TAKASHI! PWEAS! T—T**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**buddy**_** cute18386 for making me her editor to write her story (My little secret) together with her cute plots. Thank you, Helen-nee. This chapter is for you!**

**I'm trying to write a POV chapter. This chapter is an experiment though, but I will not rewrite this chapter. I shall leave it as it is.**

* * *

Natsume X Mikan

* * *

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!

Chapter 13 So near yet so far

Written by Sarah Patrick

* * *

Takashi's POV

* * *

The dawn cracked, little streams of sunlight shone through the sky. One of the many rivulets poured down on a face, owned by a sleeping beauty. Her face glowed under the beam. I never knew that someone could be that beautiful. Not that I had never seen girls or having girlfriends before, but this girl was different. Amongst all girls I've met, none of them were as stunning as Sakura Mikan.

I felt like a stalker to enter her room without her permission so early in the morning. I knelt before her bed, beside the princess whom that stupid Hyuuga Master Natsume loved so much. How little he was informed on the rules and regulations of being a Family Master and an Alice Master, was really a huge advantage for me. Furthermore, I even told the other Masters to stay out of this business especially that Prince Nogi, Imai…and even Mikan herself. I was glad that she was now my slave. She had to obey me. She was not allowed to talk to Natsume anymore because I forbad her, but the problems now lay on those idiots Akira slaves.

My fist balled in fury as their faces flashed on my mind.

"How dare they blackmail me?" I growled through gritted teeth quietly. I was furious. Just because they were from the knight Akira Clan, protector of the Sakura Clan since the day the Alice Flame was created, that doesn't mean that they could still protect the Sakura Clan from us Hyuuga. They were too late to protect them. Supposedly, they were no more Knights since the day ancestor Hyuuga Ryuu and Sakura Hitomi were bonded as Master and Slave status. The Sakura Clan was no longer the leader of Alice Flames anymore to represent Alice users in the Human world. Now, the seven Alice Masters are representing us Alice users according to our ability classes.

I heard a soft groan and my eyes shifted back to the sleeping girl. She shifted sleepily in her bed and faced the other way.

"Shoot," I cursed and snapped my finger at once. _'Can't she just stay in one position?'_ This was the fifth time I had to change my place to the other side of the bed, but this time, with a presence of another guy who came out from the bathroom. He was wiping his raven hair dry with his towel. When our eyes met, he froze on his ground, giving me a bizarre scary death glare. _'Why must their bathroom connected?!' _I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" barked Natsume. I rasped and stood up straight.

"Is it a crime?" I chuckled and gave him a smirk. He pursed his lips. His silence amused me. I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "What are you doing here by the way, Natsume?" I sneered. He hesitated and avoided my gaze.

"I was just--um."

I smirked. I can't help to enjoy seeing that he was trying to give me a reason on his presence here. Being a substitute Family Master was not as bad as I thought… but damn, I wish I was permanently replaced. At least what his stupid brain had registered me as Mikan's fiancé would be true then. Can't he see that engagement was not something easily be replaced with a snap on one's finger?

"Yes?" I prompted, sneering. I was actually felt the excitement to poke him to anger even more. He choked and glared at me again. I bet he then realized that he was trying to play reasoning with me. He continued to dry his hair again with his towel and turned his back at me.

"None of your business," he retorted quietly and entered his room through the bathroom again. I stood there, composed. It was so good to see him soaked in frustration. But it wasn't enough to me. The vengeance that I felt was even greater, I still can't forgive him for sending most of us Hyuuga Clan to Paris, just because his dear brother wanted to go there. He may think that we didn't hear the true reasons of Natsumi for wanting to study there, but he seemed to forgotten that even small rumors that sparked in one corner could be heard by those who were thousand miles away.

"Tch, you are really stupid Natsume," I chuckled.

* * *

Flashback (Ten Years back)

* * *

Natsumi's POV (**A/N: N'tsu-e / Natsu-e--Natsume. ****Pronounce: ent-su-eh/nat-su-eh**)

* * *

My brother, N'tsu-e stared at me with his lips parted partially. His probing eyes were on me. Confusion and horror was written all over his face. I sighed in disgust and shook my head. I don't know what else I should do to convince this young Master to let me go and leave for good from this family… I hated to be here--not that I hate to be with him, I just hated to be surrounded by other Hyuuga members. Natsume was and always be my precious brother. I loved him.

"I told you Natsu-e," I began as I cleared my throat. I really, really, really wanted to tell him the truth of my departure, but knowing him, he would definitely feel devastated. "I just want to be around new people with new environment. Who knew I might find myself a Blond girlfriend?" I joked and nudged playfully on his arm. By the look on his face, I knew he didn't buy it.

"Don't lie to me, Tsumi," he stated quietly. "I know you." I looked away. I can't stand it to lie some more and stared into his crimson eyes at the same time. It was difficult. He was--the Alice Master and Hyuuga Master. I can't lie to him. It was a horrible sin to lie to Masters. I looked down on my feet as I leaned against the table.

"I'm sorry Natsu-e," I whispered. I could feel his body stiffened before me. "I just can't take it anymore," I let my head fell on his shoulder and the tears that I tried to hold back began to roll down my cheek. "I just can't, Natsume, please let me go," I whimpered. I knew he understood what I meant.

The Hyuuga Clan had treated me like a piece of shit because I had Ice Alice and to their greatest disappointment, I was born to look identical with N'tsu-e. N'tsu-e had always been their greatest idol, stood after our ancestor Hyuuga Ryuu. The nickname they gave me--'Master Natsume's brother' with that loath tone was too sore for my ears to hear it.

I too, am a human being with feelings… can't they just remember my name even a bit?

I was sure that my name and Natsu-e's were almost similar.

"Alright then," he finally piped up. I went rigid at once. Was he serious? Was he really allowing me to go to Paris? To study in Alice Académie of France…_ alone_?

"If that is what you wish for Tsumi," his voice was gentle. "I shall grant it to you, but with one condition bro," I looked up at him. I stared at him promptly.

"You are not going alone, I'm sending Takashi, Mizuki and others there too," I went horrorstruck. I can't believe that he was going to send our cousins there together with me. I want to get away from everyone who bares the name 'Hyuuga', not to be followed by them!

"What?!" I choked. N'tsu-e held a hand on my face. I scowled and gave him a slight pout.

"Don't disobey me, brother, you either follow what I say or you are not going to set your foot out of this house anymore," he warned me with a chuckle. That was the second time he made this sort of agreement. The first was about if I wanted to go either to Gakuen Alice or stay at home and study. Obviously, I chose the second option. I don't want his friends know that he had an awful brother like me--it would be a huge scar on his splendid reputation.

"You are not awful, Tsumi," he stated strictly, reading my expression. I stared at his stoic face and suddenly he gave me a twisted smile. "I invited a good friend of mine to stay over,"

"You what?!" I began in horror.

"--and he said he can't wait to meet you, Tsumi," he added with a smirk. I flushed. _'Can't – wait?'_ I mused. I never had any friends before and to know that one of Natsu-e's friends was coming over to see me made me feel pleased.

"Really?" I gasped, before I remembered in chagrin that I was Natsu-e's awful brother again, "No! You can't! He'll hate you! He'll hate you because of me, N'tsu-e! I'm a bad luck person!" I stammered and I tripped on my foot. I nearly kissed the carpet as usual, but luckily Natsu-e took my arm.

"Gosh, Tsumi, I never thought there are two idiots klutz in my life," he muttered nonchalantly with an irritated sigh. I scowled at him.

"OH, so now there's two idiots klutz?" I whined. He nodded and I rolled my eyes in reply. "Gee, I didn't know I have a rival, Natsu-e," I added sarcastically and pout slightly. "Who is the second person anyway," I asked him interested.

"You have lost your position as the first one, Tsumi," he smirked teasingly. I frowned in disgust, glaring at him at the corner of my cerise eyes.

"Sakura Mikan," he added casually and slipped his hands into his pockets. I gasped.

"A girl?" I mused out loud. "I thought you were one-woman man, Natsu-e. What happened?" I grinned at him. He gave me a glare. The grin on my face disappeared in a flash, I began to gulp.

"Um, Sakura Mikan as in Master Sakura Mikan, supposedly to be your slave, is that the Sakura you are talking about?" I asked him again. He nodded, "The very same,"

"Oh," I squeaked quietly. _What a twist_ I thought. He was in love with his fiancée whom he had no idea who she was and now began to like the girl who supposed to live with him since little as a slave… "How is she like?" I asked enquiringly.

"Annoying idiot whine-head loudmouth girl," he said in a breath. I stared at him, slightly taken aback. I never heard him talked about a girl like this before. But according to my experience, what were negative to him had always meant the opposite. Could it be that he really liked this girl? What about his fiancée?

"Is that so?" I mused out loud again. I was about to ask for more when he suddenly jerked forward.

"Ah, you are here," he gushed toward the person behind me. I swiveled and saw a beautiful blond boy about the age of seven, like us, entered the library. I froze. I found it weird to talk to other people. He came and smiled at me.

"I'm Ruka, nice to meet you Natsumi," he gestured kindly. I felt awkward, but I can't help to smile back at him for remembering my name. The prince was the first person who remembered me.

"Nice to meet you too," I mumbled timidly. "Um…" I began, poking both of my index fingers together. I don't know if I should ask him what was badgering in my mind.

"Yes?" he prompted. His azure eyes shimmered gently. I hesitated a moment.

"Don't you dare, Tsumi," growled Natsume quietly. He knew what I was about to ask. I gave him an enormous grin.

"Tell me Ruka, who is Sakura Mikan?" I knew I was in trouble, but heck, Natsume and I with my new first friend; Ruka had so much fun chasing around the yard, teasing Natsume non-stop with that Sakura girl. One day, I would like to meet that girl. If my brother liked her, she must be an interesting kind of person. I wonder if she would like to be my friend….

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Mikan's POV

* * *

I stood under the shower. Fierce warm droplets were spraying on my hair, streaming down to my feet. The hot shower was steaming the bathroom. I couldn't believe that Takashi was in my room earlier. The thought of it made me feel sad and insecure. _Where is Natsume when I needed him the most_?

I punched a fist to the wall in chagrin. I don't deserve him anymore. My eyes burnt with anger and sad tears. If Takashi wasn't my Master now, longed I would have told Natsume that I still am his fiancée. I knew that he don't know about this. It was his fault for not going to the meeting when we were six, when Masters were informed about the new rules and regulations on their responsibilities. I bet that Natsume don't even know that he was still a Hyuuga Master as well as an Alice Master. Takashi was just a substitute, same goes to Natsumi.

My eyes slowly traveled to Natsume's bathroom door. I was crying hard. I could see his mood with one of my many Alices. It was so dark, he was so miserable. I noticed that since yesterday, he had been very quiet and only to look at me when I was around. I couldn't bear to stare into his probing eyes. I didn't meet his gaze for the whole day yesterday.

How I wished I could just embraced him to comfort him. Shared his pain, shed the tears for him and throw that misery off his chest. I loved him, but for me to let him be that way--alone, was tearing my heart apart.

I could smell his cologne scented the bathroom since I entered and noticed faint traces of his presence here. The thought of us sharing the same bathroom soothed my troubled heart a little. He was so near yet so far…

"Natsume," I wept quietly. I wanted him, I needed him. I missed how his strong arms wrapped around me, with his lips in my hair. I walked out of the shower place, letting the water ran wastefully. I took my towel and wrapped around my body, gathering my pace slowly toward his door. Once there, I stood there, just staring at the door before me. I leaned against the door and slowly fell down to crouch. That was the nearest I could get to him. I wanted to be with him so badly. "Natsume," I whimpered and my body began to shake hard as tears streamed down my cheek.

* * *

Natsume's POV

* * *

I knew Mikan was in the bathroom now. I could hear the sound of shower rushing down on the floor. I leaned and sat against the bathroom door. That was the nearest I could get to her. That stupid Takashi forbad me to meet her.

"Tch," I rasped in frustration and hugged one of my knees. My forehead pressed on my knee cap. I swallowed in difficulty. I had a sleepless night last night and I knew there were more of that await me ahead. I felt so empty, like there was a gigantic hollow in my soul or a huge portion of my body was missing. I was as good as dead.

"Mikan…" I whispered. Her pretty face appeared before my mind. I missed her smile. I loved her so much; I would do anything to make her mine again. I would sacrifice anything, just to be with her again. _Oh, god. Please hear my prayers._

I clutched my shirt where my heart was beating painfully in my clouded chest. My other hand rubbed on my aching forehead. Men can't cry, but I found that hard to believe now. It seemed harder for me to hold back the urge to cry, but I still haven't shed a tear. I had to be strong. I must. School holidays ended this week. All of us had to get back to finish our final semester of high school by then. Mikan is my classmate, and I knew I can't break down in front of her. She would get worried and probably blamed everything on herself…

I closed my eyes, grasped my hair in grieve and leaned my head back on the door. I could smell the scent of her sweet shampoo. I smiled a little. At that moment, I felt as though she was so close to me. I opened my eyes at once, forgotten that she was not beside me because I had the urge to grabbed her into my arms. I sighed exasperatedly. Though she was near, but we were separated by this door.

"Mikan,"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**I know. Too romantic**** and sad! I need to finish this story fast; I have no time to write anymore. I MIGHT be in Hiatus mode till Christmas! – **_**Gasp!**_** - I'll try my best to find any free time to update! Hope you enjoyed that! Review!**

**--****Sarah Patrick**


	15. 14: Us Against The World Part 1

**I wrote this chapter again. Sorry for the lack of the usual detailed writings and the stupid, stupid grammar before. T.T I shouldn't have updated this at almost three in the morning (but here I am, rewriting this at 11.30pm in my new house surrounded by boxes and dismantled bed and almost empty cupboards). **_**I am so, so, so tired…**_** but very enthusiastic with the fact that I'm in my very **_**own**_** room! …**_**but not going to sleep in this room tonight though T.T**_

**I added a few extra scenes but you don't have to read it if you don't want to. You wouldn't miss any major plot related to the next chapter. I tried my best in writing to perfection. Sorry if you still find grammatical errors though, hope you'll point that out for me. I want to improve. Thanks and enjoy!**

**--**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

R3ig3N-H1m3; minahoru; -BlueBrownies-; love-mikan; Kurukus; lady kaname kuran; Amethyst09; IAmTheBattleMaiden; DiaGalCutie; My Hopeless Romantic; Youichiix33; maureenjade; Miksume; Pekopon Pudding; funny sakura; cute18386; -KuroTenshi11-; HengHeng; sherea; Neko246; Irumi Kanzaki; miyuki24; lilmissmex3; BOOMx3; Cutenatsumexmikan; pyroAssasin14; pukite; sakurapetal246; k0nek0; dominiqueanne; RainbowPrincess326; akerue

--

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to:**

**-HengHeng, EzMouse (E-Zee-Mouse), minahoru and cute18386 **(my ff family) I love you guys! Thanks for the motivation. And the nonstop questions too, nikkichan… T.T

**-Also to k0nek0, who is a doll to me… **you are the sweetest Michelle**!**

**-And my new reader, R3ig3N-H1m3 who discovered what Tangerine R and Crimson E stands for. **Thanks for your reviews.

**-Oh, also, my **_–ahem-_** brother **(_sister actually_ XD)**, Edward Cullen who always be there for me no matter what. **ILY EDDIE! And I'll be online for you too!

**-And also, the **_**soon-to-be-murdered**_** by me, Jin-kun. :( **Meanie. If I ever catch hold of your neck,… -evil laughter inserted here- :P

--

**Read, Enjoy and Review! Kohako Kanmuri is a new character. !!CLAN FAMILY!!**

**Disclaimer is in my profile. AND THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST UPDATE FOR THIS YEAR. Or I'll try to update whenever I could… Hectic schedule! T.T**

**I seriously need to keep in mind that there are YOUNG readers out there who sneak in to read too. ****This story is rated T/ PG-13 for a good reason (MASSIVE ROMANCE). You've been told! But NO LEMONS aka dirty scenes****. **

* * *

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!

Chapter 14 Us against the World Part 1

Written by Sarah Patrick

* * *

"NO! I DISAGREE!" Prince Ruka Nogi slammed his fist on the table. Aura of his Emotion Pheromone began to electrify the room as six Alice Masters sat uncomfortably under the anger spell. They began to shift in uneasiness in their seats. Their eyes pleaded for him to stop. All…, except one.

"And why is that so, my prince?" asked the unaffected caretaker of the Alice Flame as he leaned forward in his seat. His dark eyes glinted in amuse, he was pleased to see that the prince was fuming. He gave the prince a smug.

Ruka eyes were smoldered with anger. Seven pairs of eyes were staring back at him for he was the only person amongst eight people at the large round table, who was on his feet. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe on the devastating response of the suggestion he appealed openly.

After the Special / Rare Alice Master Mikan Sakura entered the room ten minutes ago, the seven Alice Masters held a meeting about Natsumi's new post as the temporary Element Master. On that particular matter, everyone agreed that he shall take the post until Natsume's seventeenth birthday, though they were in doubt if breaking a Clan Master rule could affect one's post as an Alice Master.

A post as an Alice Master was even higher than a Clan master in the social status. Alice Masters were like presidents, while Clan Masters were their board of committee, managing their families to obey the Alice Masters.

However, the matter about not telling Natsume that he was still an Alice Master as well as a Family Master _and Mikan's fiancé_ caused disagreements to some masters. Ruka was one of them.

"Mikan," a cold voice piped up in annoyance. "Nullify that idiot's Alice, or better, steal it and never give it back," snapped Hotaru Imai, Master of Technical Alice. Her eyes were fixed in exasperation at the blonde, ignoring the same glare from him. Mikan nodded and smiled. In an instant, the tension lifted, like a cloud of misery floated away from their fragile, emotional chest. They sighed in relief, thanking Mikan with a smile or a nod. Ruka shot another sharp glare at the multi-Alice purple eyed girl, fidgeting slightly as the pressure of the Nullification Alice was disconcerting him.

"I'm serious here. That guy has no idea on this matter. Do you know how much he has suffered? His family problems are pressuring him! Just like _almost_ all of us, we carry two posts, one as Alice Master and another as a Clan Master. You know _best_ on how hard it is to handle two posts at once. He had committed that for his entire life already! Can we just give him a chance in telling him the truth?" he growled trough gritted teeth as his gaze was fixed on the Caretaker, demanding him to agree.

The man was known for his _ever so _stubbornness. It was hard for the youngsters to convince him in any matter that they wanted to agree upon.

"Well, sorry for _some of us_ for not being a Clan Master then, prince, though I have no idea what a Clan Master do … but I personally think that he does _deserve_ that," chuckled the twenty-five year old Youichi Hijiri, Master of Dangerous Types. He ran a hand through his silver hair and glanced away in emotionless. His olive eyes twinkled as he saw his kohai, Mikan, who was smiling at him and he nodded in reply with still no emotion stirring on his face… until a fist was shot on his head, causing him to jump in surprise and he swore aloud.

"You're talking about your long, long…," "Pfft, not blood-related though," Youichi muttered under his breath, earning him another blow on his head and a fierce glare from the latter, "…distant cousin here, Youichi, we're talking about Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga. Have mercy please," snapped his equal who was the Master of Latent Alice. "Idiot," mumbled Kohako Kanmuri, his once-classmate and partner. She rasped her throat and flung her long hair on his face.

"Ouch, dammit woman, okay, okay, I disagree too," he sighed in exasperation and held up his hand as though the meeting was some kind of election. Ruka eyebrow rose as he eyed the lad.

"Why, thank you Hijiri-senpai," snapped Ruka sarcastically. He rolled his eyes on the guy and shifted his gaze to the rest. "Those who are in favor telling Natsume the truth and only the truth…. please raise your hand," he said aloud as he raised his arm. Majority had their arm up rose up except for the caretaker, Natsumi and …Mikan.

Mikan stared hard on her feet, avoiding the surprised gaze of her fellow comrade. She knew that her action would be unforgivable…

"What's wrong, Mikan, Natsumi?" the blond piped up, his eyes shifted constantly between the two people. "Why are you not with us?" he asked in disbelief. Mikan held her head up and her butterscotch eyes were pleading to him. The smile on her lips vanished before their eyes.

"Don't do this Pyon Pyon, this meeting is suppose to be about Natsumi and that's all. Natsume's and my family matters are not for us all to discuss freely. So, please don't do this," she said with a silent sigh. She closed her eyes and glanced away in bitter.

Ruka gaped, drinking each word said by Mikan and he choked. He couldn't believe that he would hear those words came from no other than Natsume's fiancée herself. He was about to protest in between his cough when she sent him a serious stare. "It's none of your business, Ruka." Her tone …was harsh. The usual shine in her eyes were lost in mere seconds, only the shocking existence of dead and coldness lingered there.

Ruka was astonished as he gasped. Never …in his entire life had he heard Mikan called him 'Ruka' and if she did, this would be his first time hearing her calling him so. Ruka lips thinned as he sat down.

"If you say so then …_Mikan_," he said in a hushed voice, eyes downcast. His lips suddenly felt chapped as the clock ticked.

With that, the meeting ended. Ruka swiftly left the room when the others was about to leave their seats, leaving the guilty Mikan behind who was in grief.

'_Sorry Pyon Pyon, I have to do that,_' she muttered in silent, clutching her dress as her eyes began to envelope with burning tears. She closed her eyes and let the tears rolled down her cheek, traces of regret were in every drop.

'_That's my Mikan, good girl,'_ a velvety voice crooned in her head. She had activated the Communication Alice, talking through mind with the new Hyuuga Master under his order. _'Now, came to me, and don't wonder off anywhere,'_

_-_

"_If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden." –Claudia Chandi._

_-_

"Pfft,"

Natsume Hyuuga slammed the book shut. He was sitting idly in the red armrest chair in the library, waiting patiently …or rather impatiently to his chagrin despite his stoic look, grunting about once a while, for the report on the meeting between the seven Alice Masters.

Natsume gave a click on his tongue again for the umpteenth time in that hour, annoyed by the presence of another being in the pouring sunlit library, scratching his head once awhile and feeling awkward that he was not involved in the meeting for the first time in his life.

There was a knock on the door and both guys darted to look at the opening door.

"Master Takashi," the petite brunette greeted with a smile. At once, Natsume melted away in his seat, mesmerized by her gorgeous smile. If it wasn't for the annoyed rasp from the other crimson eyed boy, Natsume would be caught smiling handsomely by the girl.

"You - are - late," snapped Takashi at Mikan, a frown was on his lips as he rolled his eyes on Natsume and looked back at Mikan again. Mikan smile faded at once, her eyes downcast on the carpeted floor.

"Sorry Master, but I swear that I didn't go anywhere--"

"Hey," Natsume piped up impassively as he stared darkly at the guy, interrupting Mikan. Takashi's head darted to his with his eyes staring at him in disgust. "Don't you think you are being harsh toward her?"

"Tch," Takashi then chuckled in contempt before he sent him a nasty glare. "Look who's talking. Don't you think that you should be at fault for doing this to her? I mean, it _is_ your fault for making her…um, _my slave_ now," A smirk reached on his perfect pale lips, making his features even more attractive.

Natsume gave him a piercing stare. His eyes were burning in anger. He badly wanted to roast him to death if it wasn't for Mikan's Nullification Alice which was prevented him from doing so.

"Master Takashi," another deeper voice piped up as the door to the library swung open again. The twin's father was at the door. "You have a visitor and she wants to see you …alone,"

"I don't want to see anyone, shoo that person away," snapped Takashi as he dug his fists into his pockets. His eyes never left those raging eyes of Natsume's.

"It's _her_ Takashi-kun. She wants to see you alone," repeated the man with a knowing look. Takashi bit his lips. His annoying grandmother has come for another visit. He bet that she was going to lecture him about Natsume. He rolled his eyes in chagrin.

"Coming…" he sighed in a hushed voice. "Coming…" He walked pass the two people, shot a threatening glare at Natsume, warning him not to talk or touch Mikan, and then disappeared before the door together with the elder man.

After that, it was only awkward and complete silence filled in the room. Natsume went rigid upon the thought that Mikan was _alone_ with him in that library. His eyes shifted toward the latter. Mikan couldn't breathe. Panic washed over her. She was told not to have eye contact nor talk to him, and he wasn't in any help on that matter.

Mikan turned on her heels and had her back faced him. She knew his eyes were always fixed on her, causing her to feel even more nervous.

"Master Takashi said we should not look at each other," she stuttered in difficulty. "…and talk too, so I'm going and don't bother to reply me please," she squeaked in anxious. She was about to walk away when a strong pair of arm took her by her shoulder and pinned her against the wall.

Mikan gasped in horror.

Her eyes met Natsume's as a gush of emotion blew over her. She missed those dazzling crimson eyes. The way he always stared at her, the way she would feel when he looked down upon her. She missed that so much.

For a moment, everything went still. Even time felt as though has stopped for them. Natsume would want to say so many things to her, but those words stuck in his throat. He knew she could see them all in his eyes. It felt like they were the only living being left in the world, memorizing the feelings of being just two of them without anyone to bother their private moments.

Natsume laid a hand on her left cheek, caressing a little with his index finger. Mikan went rigid but then shivered under his gentle touch.

"Mikan…" he muttered softly, his eyes gentled. His crimson eyes were pooling with tender. He missed saying her name.

'_MIKAN!!'_

Mikan startled. That was Takashi's voice in her mind. He was communicating with her through one of her Alices. He sounded furious and she went paled at once.

"No," she said in a sudden. "We can't do this, N-Natsume," and she avoided his gaze. She took his hand off her cheek and tried to push him away, but he didn't even move an inch.

"Please move away," she pleaded silently, but Natsume didn't want to let her go. Instead, he came nearer to her, with his both arm caging her against the wall. The screaming Takashi's voice was hurting her head.

"Natsume!" she cried out in panic. "Master Takashi said no! Let go off me--,"

Before she knew it, Natsume pressed his index finger on her lips. What surprised her the most was… she could no longer hear Takashi's voice. It felt as though the Alice was ...nullified. She knew that her Nullification Alice wasn't activated, but who else could have that particular Alice in the Hyuuga mansion.

Natsume smirked at her, knowing that there would be questions buzzing in her mind. He held his other hand which was ball over. He then open and revealed a tangerine Alice stone, shrinking slowly as the time passed by. He let his Fire Alice burning in the stone to activate it.

"Your Nullification Alice stone you gave me on my twelfth birthday," he informed in a bare whisper and went closer to her. Her sweet breath was on his face and his was on hers too.

"Mikan…" he mumbled as their lips were getting closer to each other. It has been too long since he last laid his lips on those juicy red, he almost forgot how they taste like too…

"Natsume…" she cried in a whisper, shortening the wasted distance between them… with a…

-

"WAIT!" Takashi Hyuuga yelled suddenly, threw his hand at the older woman to stop talking. His grandmother startled and scowled at him.

"How dare you speak--" she began but Takashi interrupted her again.

"Wait, I'll be right back." He said in a hurry and ran out of the room. "Damn that Natsume. How dare Mikan cuts off her Alice connection with me?!"

He was fuming in fury. He hoped that he would make it in time to the library before anything unfavorable would happen. He hated Natsume for always be the one to steal his beloved Mikan's heart. He hated Natsume for always be the one who always get respected by others no matter what sin he has done. He hated Natsume for always being a better person than him.

"ARGH!" he yelled out of frustration and punched a fist at the wall as he ran down the corridor. He swung the library door open with a startling bang.

"OY!!"

**-**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-**

**A/N: I think it would be wise of me to update just one more chapter by next week before I'll be in a long, long break aka hiatus. Wait for the kissing scene in the next chapter! (If they manage to kiss that is :P) I wonder if I should let Takashi to spoil everything… Hmm… what do you think?**

**Oh, review! :)**

**--Sarah Patrick**


	16. 15: Us Against The World Part 2

**A/N: ****Read, Enjoy and review! Rated T, but no LEMONS (Dirty Scenes)! Massive Romance though. Previous chapter has been edited, you can read it if you want too. No major plot was affected there.**

**Since I have no internet connection for one week or days, I'll be wasting my time writing… **

**I might be**** deleting 'My Ice Queen: Bestowed Upon You' btw, I'm not into the mood to write a RXH with Mikan –in an indirect way—into the love triangle kind of story and a jealous playboy Natsume who was trying to capture Mikan's heart in a **_**funny**_** way…pfft, playboys.**

…**and maybe publish a new chaptered story too… "Gakuen Alice Host Club," I just say I **_**might**_** do it, but I can't promise yet. **

**I'm leaving my house in two weeks time**** for college, by then I can't update very often. Well, by the time you read this chapter, I'm done writing up to:**

_**-C**__**hapter 21 of 'My Foe is MY FIANCÉ?!'**_** (Only Chapters 15 to 18 are short)**

_**-Chapter 6 for 'WHAT! No boyfriend, NO PARTY?!' **_

_**-A random chaptered **__**story which has a different story-plot in every chapter 'Keeping up with the Hyuugas' adapted from 'Keeping Up with the Kardashians' Don't hope for often updates for this. It's one-shot per chapter. I'll update it when I found some humor scene or something to write about. The first one-shot chapter evolved around the 17 year old Youichi, chapter entitled, 'Face of Silver, Heart of Gold,' Mrs. Hyuuga Mikan doesn't seem to be pleased by Youichi's act though. **_

**E****njoy reading readers… :D**

* * *

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!

Chapter 15 Us against the World Part 2

Written by Sarah Patrick

* * *

-

Ruka X Hotaru moments number 1

-

There was no other word to describe the feeling he felt in his heart.

_Devastated._

Prince Ruka was on his bed, in one of the many, many rooms in the Hyuuga Mansion. He curled himself into a ball under the thick sheets. He pulled the curtain down earlier, causing his room to darken with only tiny streams of weak sunlight streamed down to the floor. He was sad to know that he was still in love with Mikan Sakura; knowing best that the girl now would not look at another guy than his best friend, Natsume and he couldn't afford to lose his friendship with the guy too.

It took him a one whole decade for him to try to capture the brunette's heart, but it took Natsume only one short month to do that in success. They were in love like mad people, though no words was said into the wind but only to glance into their eyes… everyone could see how much in love they were.

"Nogi," a cold voice called out of the blues, startling the blond, causing him to almost squeak in dismay. His azure eyes darted to meet the gaze of the raven haired girl.

"What?!" he spat and dug his face into the pillow again. "Try to take more pictures again? Go to hell, Imai," he snapped into his pillow.

Hotaru Imai merely clicked her tongue as she walked her way toward his side and sat down.

"It's so obvious, baka,"

Ruka swore that he didn't breath for the whole one minute when he heard her said that in that hushed tone. His eyes darted open at once, her voice was repeating in his head. He narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at the purple eyed girl.

"Erm…" he began as he bit his lips. The girl turned to look at him in emotionless. She stared at him, prompting him to speak. "Do… you…" Hotaru eyebrow rose when she heard that she was mentioned in his sentence.

"What?" she retorted. Ruka sat down on his bed, hoping that he wasn't wrong in stating it out loud. If he got that fact wrongly, that would earn him a thousand painful fists from the baka gun. He took a deep breath and sat at the other corner of the bed, as though he was ready to flee after he had stated what was on his mind.

"Do you… h-h-have a problem of me loving her?" the prince stuttered and blush bright red. He covered his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the usual coming shots from her constant upgraded baka gun…

…but to his surprise, it didn't come.

He peeked through his fingers, wondering if the petite raven was still there. And there she was, sitting in the same corner, but with her head hung low.

"I-Imai?" he called out quietly, but she didn't budge from her seat or move an inch. "Imai?" he called again, this time his voice was steady.

Hotaru remained silent until Ruka saw a few droplets of tears fell on his white bed sheet.

"H-Hotaru," he gasped and was about to give a tap on her shoulder when she slapped his hand and stood up swiftly.

"You are the most unfeeling person I have ever met, Ruka," she cried and stormed away with tears ran down her cheek, muttering the word 'Jerk,' once a while under her breath as she left the room.

Ruka went perplexed and froze on his ground.

"U-U-U-Unfeeling?" he stammered in bewilderment. "Me?! Unfeeling?!" he muttered aloud, blinking his eyes in disbelief as he tried to drink the hidden message behind her words. He then laughed nervously as he found it funny to be described as low as 'unfeeling'.

"She was the one who always being unfeeling here. Taking my pictures without my permission, blackmailing, making me--a royalty, her guinea pig for her experiments…" he said in one breath and fell silent almost immediately.

'_Why does sh__e call me 'unfeeling' though?' _Ruka tapped his chin, thinking critically for it didn't make any sense to him that an emotionless-insensitive-blackmailer called him, a bashful-friendly prince, an 'unfeeling person'… not to forget the word 'most' before and 'in the world' after that.

"Hmm…unless…" then it struck him, causing him to pale at first before heat crept to his face.

"Oh dear," he muttered, jumping off the bed, cursing himself for being so blind and didn't noticed that she had feelings for him all these while.

But, what about his feeling…? He knew it would be tough on her if he told her that he didn't know whether he loved her or not…

He sighed in misery. He was about to open the door and dash to search for the girl when his senpai, Kohako the Master of Latent Alice was at the door.

"Emergency Prince!" she said alarmingly.

"Huh?" he croaked. "What happened?"

"The Hyuuga Master is furious! Natsume is in a major _super_ trouble!" It took him awhile to register what she had said in mind with Hotaru and his problem was buzzing in his troubled mind too.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, earning a sharp knock on his head for screaming at her face.

"Rude child," she muttered angrily and took the prince's wrist. "Just shut up and follow me. That idiot Youichi and Hotaru-chan are waiting for us," she added and they stormed away.

Ruka paled again when Hotaru name was mentioned.

"Uh-oh,"

**-**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-**

**A/N: Next chapter is the part 3 of Us against the World. Umm, **_**probably **_**MXN moments… **

**This ****chapter is unexpected don't you think? Sorry about that, I need to add some more suspense to make you readers a little bit more eager for the **_**probably **_**MXN Moments… I just adore that chapter a lot! –grin-**

**Umm, sneak peak?**

""I said, LET GO OFF HER!" he sent a fist across Natsume's face, and took Mikan into his arm as Natsume fell on the floor. "I'll deal with you later…" he hissed into her ears. He held his free arm high and strong wind began to form above his head.

"Just because you are a multi-Alice, Natsume, it doesn't mean that you can use any of your Alices to defend yourself," yelled Takashi in anger and he threw Natsume across the room.**"**

**I wonder what Natsume did to make Takashi so angry like that… ****I can't promise the kiss either or anything. Just wait and see… -wink- I'll update soon!**

**Oh, Review :)**

**--Sarah Patrick**


	17. 16: Us Against The World Part 3

Thanks to those who had reviewed.

**A/N:**** This is one of my favorite chapters in this story. It's full of love and actions and rivalries. Hope you'll love it like I do. :)**

**You know the drill: Read, Enjoy and Review! Disclaimer is in my profile.**

-

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!

Chapter 16 Us against the World Part 3 (Too lazy to come up with a new chapter title)

Written by Sarah A. Patrick

-

A chapter of MXN moments, a promise I made in my one-shot story 'Couldn't live without you,'…. You'll find the scene would be _partially_ similar to that, but not entirely though.

-

A smirk was on Natsume's lips. He stared down in amused at the petite brunette who melted away in his arms. The kiss they shared just now …was blissful. He laid his lips again on hers; stealing another kiss though she didn't managed to take her breath fully for another kiss.

He kissed her in tender at first, as she too did the same. His eyes were shut, knowing that hers too were shut for another ride on the heaven's rollercoaster. His right hand was circling her back, prompting her to kiss him even more, catching up with his needs and commitment to that very kiss. Another hand was in her hair, gripping to her sweet intoxicate scent which would always sent him paralyzed in love with the girl.

He moaned her name in a whisper between their kisses as she tightened her grip around his nape.

Soon, Natsume too felt feeble on his knees, he could swear that he would send both of them stumbling to the floor. But he was lucky. Just as he was about to fell backwards… he laid a hand on the table for support before he laid it on her back again.

They were losing their breath. Their breathing went faster and harder, trying to hold on with each other without breaking the passionate kiss. Time was against them, Takashi would be even greater obstacle to their action…

…speaking of the devil, the door swung open. A pair of angry ruby eyes was staring at them with both of his fists balled in rage.

"OY!" yelled Takashi aloud. The two people startled and broke apart but Natsume didn't let her go from his strong embrace. Mikan's butterscotch eyes were pooling in fear and terror.

"Let – go – off - her!" growled Takashi through gritted teeth. He wouldn't forgive Mikan for kissing Natsume. She would be punished for disobeying to his entire rule applied to her. Same case goes to Natsume, but to his chagrin, since Natsume was still an official but under penalty Hyuuga Master, Natsume's punishment would be less sufferable than Mikan's.

…but by the glint on Takashi's ruby eyes, he does not give a damn about it.

"I said, LET GO OFF HER!" he sent a fist across Natsume's face, and took Mikan into his arm as Natsume fell on the floor. "I'll deal with you later…" he hissed into her ears. He held his free arm high and strong wind began to form above his head.

"Just because you are a multi-Alice, Natsume, it doesn't mean that you can use any of your Alices to defend yourself," yelled Takashi in anger and he threw Natsume across the room.

"NOO!!" screamed Mikan, trying her best to escape from Takashi's strong grasp, but he held her tighter and hissed, "This is what you earn for disobeying me, Mikan. Does it feel nice to see that pathetic bastard like that?"

Natsume collided with the wall with a great force and he fell on the ground, curled his body out of pain as he coughed out blood. Takashi gave another wave on his hand and Natsume was thrown toward the tall large shelves.

"Takashi! What the hell?!" screamed Akiko Hyuuga, their grandmother as she entered the library together with Kyoya Hyuuga, Natsume's father. Her eyes were smoldered in terror when she saw Natsume went down together with the large shelves, he was covered in blood. "Stop it! Stop it!!" she screamed but Takashi didn't listen to her. Kyoya couldn't do anything to save his son either, this was the decision made by the substitute Master Hyuuga Clan.

Although Mikan was an Alice Master, but for her to be his slave at the same time, her power as an Alice Master doesn't affect him at all…

"Takashi, stop it," growled the same harsh tone of Natsume's, but it was Natsumi who said it. Takashi's lips thinned in annoyance.

'_Great, an Alice Master to the rescue,'_ he thought as he rolled his eyes on Natsumi. He then chuckled as he gave another wave on his hand, sending Natsume to fly across the room again.

It was clear to everyone in the room that Takashi wanted Natsume dead for good.

"You are disobeying me, Takashi," warned Natsumi as he tried to duplicate Takashi's Alice since he now has the power to do so with his Alice Master stone.

"Pfft, like I want to. No one ever listens to you," stated Takashi with a smirk. He sent Natsume across the room, but to his annoyance, Natsume stopped midair and was gently laid on the floor where he was left to catch his breath and endure the pain.

Takashi gave Natsumi a nasty glare. He knew Natsumi did that using the wind Alice he has.

"I told you to stop, didn't I?" Natsumi crooned darkly as he sent Takashi glued to the wall with his own Ice Alice. Takashi was furious.

"I AM THE MASTER OF HYUUGA CLAN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO DO THIS TO ME!" he yelled.

"Oh, yes, he does."

**-**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-**

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'll be updating when I'm in college since I wrote a lot of chapters in April to update for you guys about once or twice a month. I hope you like it. This story is going to be really long. Bear with me.**

**Umm, sneak peak?**

""B-But who shall be the substitute Clan Master then?"…**"**

**Any idea on what the next chapter would be? It's full of drama and an****gst. I couldn't believe that I even wrote it that way. T.T**

**Oh, review! :)**

**--Sarah Patrick**


	18. 17: Hereby Replaced

**You know the drill: READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW! Disclaimer is in my profile.**

**-**

**Master of Somatic, Akira Mihawa belongs to cute18386. I love Akira Azumi/Sakura from her stories (Coz he's romantic, kind and sweet… and possessive too!) I actually begged her to send her chapters to me right after she finished writing it, so, you can say that I am at least 6 chapters ahead from her readers! She has always laughed at me on how much I'm in love with her OC. Oh, Helen-nee-chama, I took Akira's Family name from your Japanese name, hope you don't mind me doing that. :P**

**I WOULD ONLY DO NATSUMEXMIKAN AND RUKAXHOTARU PAIRINGS! This chapter may not sound convincing but trust me, I would never let them all break apart!**

-

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!

Chapter 17 …Hereby Replaced

_Written by Sarah A. Patrick_

-

Five teenagers ran down the carpeted corridor. Only the sunlight from the long windows pouring down the long corridor could witness the true meaning of haste as their shadows were barely visible on the portrait walls. Master of Somatic, Akira Mihawa led the way as the rest ran in twos. His emerald eyes were pooling in worrisome, just like the rest of them.

"_He_ did that?!" panted Prince Ruka, staring at his three senpai-s in front of him as he ran. "How do you know that, by the way?"

Kohako Kanmuri and Youichi Hijiri glared at him in unison and shook their heads before they threw their gaze to the front again. Akira Mihawa could only choke on his saliva for trying to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"I'm the master of Latent Alice, remember?" snapped Kohako in one breath as Youichi muttered, "Stupid, tch," Ruka felt offended and wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"Don't feel bad, Ruka," smiled the twenty-five year old Akira as he gave him a wink. Ruka was about to ask on what does it has to do about Kohako being an Alice Master when Hotaru piped up, "The mind reading Alice,"

The sudden reply from the girl reminded him greatly about the incident they had earlier within that hour. His face flushed red again as he stole a glance at her, who was running beside him.

'_I don't love her right?' _he asked himself, remembering the moments he felt whenever Hotaru blackmailed him, stole his privacy, used him in her dangerous and torturous experiments, kidnapped his animal friends, take pictures against his will,…

The more he thought about it, the more he denied that he had feelings for her. _'Nah…'_

"Oy!" Kahoko piped up angrily at the blond behind her. Ruka eyes darted to look at her with an innocent look. He stared at her, prompting her to speak up. "Don't think those stuff, you are giving me headaches. You even activated your Emotion Alice again and we could feel the wave of anger from you. Youichi here is practically screaming into my head asking me if he should ask Mikan to seriously steal that Alice from you!"

Ruka choked in embarrassment and blush red, his eyes downcast. Every time he was with his senpai-s, he couldn't help it but to always make a fool of himself. He blamed it for his fondness toward his smart, caring senpai-s. He had always been the only child in the family. To know that he was that close with his senpai-s, to the extent where he was even allowed to call them 'Onii-chan,' and 'Onee-chan,' made him felt so happy and _not alone. _He blushed even deeper upon the thought.

"S-Sorry, s-senpai," he muttered in silent and deactivated his Alice again. He smiled bashfully at Kohako who gave him a smile in reply.

At last, they reached the library and Akira swung the door open. They gasped in unison when they saw the library was in a mess, blood was scattered everywhere. Then, Ruka saw Natsume lied down in pain on the floor, groaning.

"I AM THE MASTER OF HYUUGA CLAN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO DO THIS TO ME!" they heard Takashi barked. He was glued to the wall by Natsumi's Ice Alice.

"Oh, yes, he does." Ruka snapped at claret haired guy. Takashi eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Since you are against Natsumi, you are hereby disqualified to be the Master of Hyuuga Clan. That is the rule of those who are against the board of Alice Masters. When you're against even one of us, you are leading the whole family under your care to rebel as well, although they are not following you," Ruka gave Takashi a twisted smile.

Takashi jaw dropped in horror.

"B-But who shall be the substitute Clan Master then?" asked Akito Hyuuga, the Hyuuga twin's grandmother as she stared in bewilderment at the five Alice Masters.

"NO! I am the only person who can take this post! NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Takashi as he tried his best to melt the ice with his wind Alice, but it was a slow process.

"I nominate Natsumi Hyuuga to take the post," said Ruka as he stared at his comrades. The others nodded in unanimous. The prince then turned on his heel and faced the other Hyuuga members, "The board of Alice Masters would gladly appointed Natsumi Hyuuga to take the substitute post of the Hyuuga Clan Master."

Natsumi went paled at once.

"Me??" he stuttered as he gulped in difficulty. He stared at his brother who had his head on his lap, passed out a few moments ago. "Oh gosh," muttered Natsumi as he gave Ruka a small nod.

Mikan stood frozen on her ground, wide-eyed and mystified. She knew her reaction was wrong. She knew that she should be happy that Takashi was not the person whom she has to obey to. She knew that she should feel relief that Natsumi would never do harsh things to her…

But instead, she felt that she was being… toyed around and she hated that feeling. Mikan Sakura stared at Natsume's sleeping figure.

She began to doubt if he really does loved her. She even wondered that how come Natsume could be so nice to her after knowing that she was his fiancée, when all these years they were together… Natsume always said that he hated her to hell and bullied her non-stop.

Could just a fact that she was the person he was engaged to could just turned him to a new leaf in a flash?

He hated her so much before, and he could just wash those horrid feelings away in an instant after knowing that?

To her chagrin, a tear began to roll down her cheek. She felt stupid. She felt that she was being used, instead of being truly loved.

She, of all people, should have known better that Natsume would do anything, just anything to make her look idiotic and feel like one too.

To know that she actually poured him with trust, embraced him with passion, kissed him with love… it saddened her greatly.

He was a guy with bloody brilliant brain in his head and good tricks in his sleeves. She presumed that he had been secretly celebrating that he had finally fooled her in trusting him…

That was and always been Natsume's usual behavior, not to be such a romantic--_although stoic,_ one-woman man kind of person.

It doesn't make any sense to her at all.

'_I don't believe that I actually _liked_ you, Hyuuga,'_

**-**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-**

**I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS DON'T MIND THIS FIC TO TAKE A TURN TO SUPERNATURAL! PLEASE TELL ME COZ IF YOU DON'T, I CAN'T WRITE A LONG CHAPTER STARTING FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER! I cant update soon, too busy in college now. So, bare with me and I solemnly promise you that the next chapter would be super-duper long!! **

**--Sarah Patrick**


	19. 18: Back to Square one

**A/N: READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY! Disclaimer is in my profile.**** Thanks for the votes readers. Enjoy the super long chapter. Err, truth be told, I copy-pasted chapter 18 to 20 in one document. –sweat drop- Anyway, OOC ALERT—! **

-

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!

Chapter 18 Back to square one

_Written by Sarah Patrick_

-

Natsume's POV

-

It has been a whole one week since we arrived back to Gakuen Alice and I never had a chance to talk to Mikan at all. I have no idea what I did to her that she constantly kept avoiding me.

"Natsu-e," I heard my brother whispered beside me. I merely nodded my head in reply, waiting for him to talk but he didn't say a word. I presumed that he had decided to keep everything in mind again.

I was glad to know that Natsumi got both posts, although to my very surprise they were only temporary, as both Clan Master and Alice Master. He didn't order Mikan around or scolded her like that damn Takashi did. Mikan was living a normal life like all of us. I asked my brother if Mikan was still my fiancée but to my chagrin, he said that he was not allowed to tell me the true relationship between me and Mikan under our dad's order.

Natsumi had changed a lot since the last term of high school started. He now had a lot of Alices after he got my permission if he could duplicate Element type of Alices around the school, but the only Alice he didn't bother to copy was mine, the Fire Alice. I tried to ask him, but all I got for a reply was only a smile and a soft 'no thank you'. I don't want to ask more though, afraid that I might push him too much or something…

Although he was more friendly and out-going than I was, he started to give some cold glare to his, I mean, our stupid deranged fan girls.

To his annoyance, which was to his happiness at first when Natsume & Ruka Fan Club has changed its name to Natsume & Ruka & Natsumi Fan Club, the club has changed its name again to Natsume & Ruka & Mimi-kun Fan Club and now always came bugging him the most amongst three of us, asking constantly if they too could call him with that 'cute' nickname.

I could only bit my lips from laughing out loud every time I think about it. It was entirely Mikan's fault for calling him 'Mimi-kun' in public, causing many heads turned to know that that 'cute' nickname belonged to him.

I sighed in exasperation when I muttered Mikan's name under my breath again.

If I knew what sin I had committed to make her to not talk to me at all now, I would want to apologize to her in an instant. I tried to approach her, to ask her, what I did to make her act that way, but I wasn't given the chance to look at her too if she didn't stop using the invisibility Alice on herself and vanished into thin air.

I balled my fists in frustration and clenched my jaw. I closed my eyes to withstand the pain for not meeting her for so long.

"Mikan Sakura," Jinno-sensei, our Mathematics teacher called in his oh-so strict voice. My eyes flickered open in an instant.

We were all in the classroom, Class D of High School Section at the west wing building in this prestigious enormous Gakuen Alice. The sun rose so high, its sunlight and heat was flooding into the whitewashed classroom. The tall white framed window was opened wide to allow summer breeze to pry in and cool the sweats that trickled down our necks, except mine. Heat doesn't affect me at all since I have the Fire Alice. And oh, Mathematics was our last subject for the day.

"Yes sensei," sang the brunette with that honeyed voice which I liked. I can't help but to look across the room and stared at Mikan who sat beside that Imai. We, Alice Masters, always take the last row of seats for some funny reason we were not sure of. Maybe if we broke some rules, no one would take any notice except for the teachers who would gladly pretend that nothing happened.

"Come to the board and answer the question," instructed the teacher. I got panicked, though my face remained stoic as usual. I just realized that I didn't teach Mikan Mathematics during the summer holidays, the teacher warned me if I didn't successfully make her to master even for one topic…

I swore that Jinno-sensei shot me a knowing look as Mikan took the white chalk in her hand.

I gulped in difficulty. Jinno-sensei has a letter approved by the vicious school principal whom we worked under with, to humiliate me in public, though I have no idea what the teacher would do.

Not affected by the baking heat of the sun, a sweat made its way down to my chin out of uneasiness. I read the question mentally and if I was there to answer the question, I could just write down the answer without writing the equation out. It was that easy. The topic we were studying on now was Matrices.

Mikan wrote down the equations and end it with a correct answer surprisingly. Jinno-sensei gave her a nod sternly as she bounced her way to her seat with a smile directed to my brother. I then knew that Natsumi has been giving her lessons on Maths. I felt an emotion washed over me… though I hated to know that it was present in my chest… again.

_Jealousy._

I kept a critical note in mind that Natsumi was my brother and not someone who would want to steal Mikan away from me.

But the twisted smile and the wink he gave to her blew that trust away almost immediately. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at him at the corner of my eyes.

'_Did my brother just flirt with her?' _

-

End of POV

-

-

The almost seventeen year old raven haired boy sat under the Sakura Tree. The pink petals showered over him with a gush of soothing gentle breeze brushing against his pale skin. He had his back against the tree and his head stared up with his crimson eyes shut tight. Only a few rivulets of sunlight managed to pass through the bushy petals and landed straight on his face.

Natsume was troubled, by both fact that Mikan was no longer talking to him and the fact that his brother did nothing to do about this. He always realized that Natsumi was flirting with her, even if he was there when he did that. To make things worst, he saw that Mikan and Natsumi were always together, going to Central Town and all. But then, he told himself that he was just being paranoid.

Natsume sighed in chagrin, just remembered that he was no longer her partner. So, he gave that a reason why he always found them together most of the time.

To his annoyance, he couldn't help to shrug the feeling off his chest whenever he saw the two of them together. He felt as though he had recklessly intruded into their private moments or so. The thought of it pissed him off.

"Mi-mi-kun," giggled a familiar honeyed voice which he adored so much as she said those in syllable. Natsume head darted to the voice, belonged to Sakura Mikan who was walking in such little distant with his brother as they passed by the tree he was sitting under.

"Yes, Mikan-chan?" smiled his brother handsomely. Natsume bit his lips in irritation as he eyed them in attentive. He watched her hopped in front of Natsumi, causing him to stop on his track and watched the girl in amused. Mikan laid a finger on her chin.

"Umm, Mimi-kun, what do you want to get for your birthday?" she asked him with a smile. Natsumi could only chuckle and glanced down to his feet. He was worried, he knew he could never be able to get what he really wanted, _because…_

"Err, anything would be fine, Mikan-chan, but you don't have to get me anything though. I'm fine with you to be able to attend the party…and…," he gave her a smirk as she stared at him in interest, waiting for him to continue but he just walked toward the tree near by and leaned against the tree. He threw his gaze over the bright blue sky, painted above him.

"…and what? Natsumi-kun! You have to tell me!" she cried and stood in front of him. "Pretty please…" she pouted and gave him an adorable pleading look. Natsumi choked on his saliva as a blush crept on his face.

"Nah… it's okay. I think it is too much for me to ask you more than that actually," he stated with a chuckle.

"Hmm…" Mikan sighed as she narrowed her eyes and stared at the lad. She shrugged and went to the other side of the tree and sat down.

Natsume could only huff in frustration as he witnessed all that. As the day passed by, he couldn't help to acknowledge that their 'private moments' were getting too passionate and too _private_. He felt more like a stalker than a happened-to-be bystander by the minute.

"Master Natsumi," Mikan piped up in an almost whisper. Natsumi hummed in reply. He knew if Mikan started to address him with that, it would be something really serious to talk about. "You do aware… that when I am tied with a new Master, my Alices could work on you and by you, whether if you are aware of it or not, don't you?"

Natsumi's forehead creased in befuddlement. "Yes, I do know it. Why do you ask?"

There was only silence that came strolling in, before Mikan burst into a fit of giggle. Natsumi's face turned bright red.

"I heard you, in your head," she laughed as she crawled beside him and sat there. She then laid her dazzling butterscotch eyes at him and said, "Of course I would, Mimi-kun… demo…," Mikan bit her lips as she hesitated for awhile.

"On the first thought of yours… I'm not sure if I do look at you in that way," she said in a hushed tone after that.

Natsumi lips thinned in frustration. He cleared his throat.

"Well, at least you agreed to dance with me during the party… that would be a great present. Thank you," he said gladly, though it was slightly tinged with pain.

Natsume went curious. He couldn't catch up with the conversation all of the sudden, especially when Mikan mentioned 'the first thought of Natsumi's', he began to wonder what it might have been till Mikan had to reject his wish.

"Anyway," began Natsumi as he took two steps forward and turned on his heel to face her. He gave her a wide smile. "I know I shouldn't say this to you, especially that you are going to be my sister-in-law…but," his voice trailed and he faced his back to her again. "I _love_ you Mikan," he said in a hushed voice and walked away, leaving the guilty Mikan alone and the baffled Nat­­sume behind.

-

-

Mikan could only massage her aching forehead. She couldn't believe that Natsumi would actually say those out loud.

'_I would want _you_ for my birthday,' _Mikan dug her head in between her knees and puffed in frustration. Natsumi's voice was echoing in her head. That was his first and actual wish for his birthday present. All she wanted to do was to run away and not to get involve with any of the Hyuuga family anymore. But no matter what she did, everything would evolve around her and them.

Natsume stood up right and threw his gaze over the girl who was under the other Sakura Tree where she was sulking. The wind blew hard once a while, rained with petals and sweet scent of the Sakura flower was in the air. He quietly gathered his pace toward the girl in silent, hoping that she wouldn't notice him coming toward her.

He knelt behind her and embraced her. He dug his head into the side of her neck. Mikan gasped in surprised.

"I missed you, Mikan," he mumbled softly. She froze on her ground, before anger took over her whole.

"Let go off me, Hyuuga," she screamed in disgust and threw his arms away from her. Natsume stared at her wide-eyed, disbelief panged on his chest as he fell backwards.

"W-W-_What did you call me?_" was his bewildered response. Mikan stared at him with her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned. A frown reached her lips.

"I called you Hyuuga, Hyuuga," she snapped at him, jumped on her feet and stormed away. Natsume went speechless. He too sprang on his feet and took hold of her wrist, turning her to face him.

"What did I do to you--" he began to ask but she cut him off at once with a frown and a roll on her eyes in loath, "Oh _please, _stop with your acting. You win, again as usual Hyuuga. You've finally proved that I am and always be the stupidest person on Earth. Congratulation,"

His eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't understand, even a draft, on what she was talking about.

"I… seriously don't get you and I'm not acting, Mikan," he admitted as he said each word carefully.

"Oh shut up," she spat at him and gave a hard push on his chest. "I hate you," and she vanished into thin air before his very eyes.

Then, it hit him.

The fact that why Mikan was acting this way toward him.

The tone and those three heart-wrenching words gave it all.

He heard those too often and got to familiar with them before, for fourteen years. He shook his head in chagrin and let a low deep sigh escaped his lips.

Only this time, when she said them, it broke his heart. To know that Mikan thought that he was faking his real feelings toward her, to know that she now hated him with all her life… it saddened him entirely.

He couldn't understand why his life would be so cursed like that.

Why wouldn't she believe him that he was sincerely and truly in love with her?

She was his heart, his life, his everything.

Too lose her was too much for him.

The pain he felt was too naked to bare.

He was on his knees, with his hands over his face, praying to the god in the heaven high above, to wake him up from this terrible nightmare but only one word he could whisper into the wind to carry his sorrow within.

"Mikan…"

-

-

Natsume's POV

-

I knew, since that day, it was hard for me to approach her. I was in love with her, so much, that if she said that she wanted me to let her go, I would do it, for the sake of her happiness. I knew that would hurt me, but for her, I'll do anything.

But I don't want to let her go now, not in this way, when she registered me in mind as a 'jerk' like I had always been before. I knew I changed, but she mistook my changes as a way to seek my so-call vengeance we had when we were younger.

"Tch," I sighed in frustration as I leaned against the wall behind the school building. I could see my favorite Sakura Tree in a distant but my feet felt too heavy to go there since it would remind me a lot about what had happened that day.

I closed my eyes in chagrin, pinched the bridge of my nose and slowly crouch down.

I have no idea on how to confront her since she now hated to meet me. Should I send the messages into the wind, or print them into words with the Sakura petals or…

"Say it quick. You have one minute. I can't stand it to hear your voice in my head all the time," snapped a voice. I straightened up and saw the gorgeous brunette was standing a couple of meter away from me. Her arms were folded on her chest.

"I thought I am not your Master, how come you could hear me?" I asked out of curiosity. She rolled her eyes on me and said, "Your brother is the person whom I have to currently serve, but you are the only person whom I have to obey and get connected to for my entire life until the curses are lifted," Her tone was in loath. The fact seemed bitter to her. And the fact that we had to get married would be the only way to break those curses, disgust her to hell. "But of course now, since you are under penalty, I can't obey you," I bit my lips and hesitated.

"Time is ticking, Hyuuga," she added impatiently, tapping her shoe.

I had so many things to say to her. That would take me a hundred years to finish telling her what were in my heart and mind, but I don't know how to tell all those in just less than a minute. I tried to speak up, but words merely stuck in my throat. Maybe the fact that she just called me with my family name had paralyzed me in dismay. Maybe the way she stared at me in hatred with those beautiful butterscotch eyes crestfallen me. Maybe the fact that she doesn't love me anymore… made my life felt so miserable, till I felt like a pathetic loser.

"Mikan…" I began. I saw her fidgeting slightly. She might have still felt awkward when I addressed her so. "I…--"

"That's enough. Your time is up," her voice was shaking as she piped up. I darted to look at her, staring at her to give me more time but she avoided my eyes and said in a hushed voice, "Please leave me alone,"

She turned on her heels and started to walk away. Fear began to terrorizing me, the fear of losing her. Before I knew it, I threw my arms around her with her back facing me. I laid my head on her shoulder, breathing onto her neck.

"Please," I pleaded in silent. "I don't know what I've done to you, but I love you Mikan. I really do love you," I felt her stiffened in my arm. "I can't let you go without you knowing that I am," My throat felt dry. "And I can't effort losing you too,"

There was only silence after that. I tightened my grip around her waist as I laid my lips on her neck.

"After the marriage, I want a divorce." I stopped breathing at once as I drank in those bitter words. I slowly let go off her and faced my back on hers as I stuffed my fists into my brown checkered pants.

"Okay then," I answered her in a bare whisper. She began to walk away when I took her wrist again. "Before you go…," I began as I stared into her eyes for the last time, "I just want you to know that I'll never bother you again. Sorry for everything," I activated my Wind Alice and with a jump, I flew high and reached the four storey building's roof and I jumped to roof to another and into the Northern Forest.

_Sorry for everything…_

I reached to the large lake. The surface of the water was so calm. The crickets were singing. The wind blew gently. But none of that green serene scenery reached into my raging heart. I activated my Water Alice at once and with a wave on my hand, the water from the lake shot upwards and fell back with a large splash. The ground was shaking because of my Earth Alice, and a couple of trees caught fire from my Fire Alice. I threw my rage out of my chest, hoping that I would feel better…

…but I didn't.

Sadly, I didn't.

But I did felt stupid for destroying some of the trees.

I dove into the lake, and I sank. I didn't intent to activate my Water Alice as I went deeper into the deep lake, a large air capsule formed to prevent me from drowning. Everything was in dark blue shades and mossy green. It was beautiful. I began to wonder if mermaids do exist.

I felt tired, my eyes felt heavy. The clouded feeling in my chest felt as though like a weight that pulled me down into the lake. I laid my head on my hands and closed my eyes. A short nap wouldn't do any harm, wouldn't it?

-

End of POV

-

Unconsciously, Hyuuga Natsume deactivated the Water Alice as he fell asleep. The air capsule, which was his only source of breathing already, began to shrink.

_But death wouldn't feel so bad either, wouldn't it?_

The stones of the seven Alice Masters began to glow and dimmed continuously. It was a signal that one of them was at the brink of death, breaking the bond of the Alice Flame. If one died without an heir, the world wouldn't be as quiet and peaceful as it was now.

At a corner of a world, in the darkest and the deepest dungeon, where foul smell lingered in the air, a creature, so deadly, awoke from its deep slumber. The spell of the Alice Flame was slipping away. With a shake on its body, it opened its eyes that glowed red in the sea of darkness.

**-**

**To Be Continued**

**-**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy reading this. Sorry if there are any errors here, I don't have the time to check them. Hope you enjoy this. Review much appriciated. Next chapter would be even longer, the ending is coming too.**

**--Sarah Patrick**


	20. 19: Hold on, Crimson E

**A/N: You know the drill: Read, Enjoy and Review! Disclaimer is in my profile.**** Thanks to those who had reviewed. Sorry for the late update. I'm really busy.**

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO IRUMI KANZAKI FOR BEING THE ONLY ONE WHO ACTUALLY GUESSED THE MONSTER RIGHT!

-

MY FOE IS MY FIANCÉ?!

Chapter 19 Hold on, Crimson E

_Written by Sarah Patrick_

-

Mikan's POV

-

'_After the marriage, I want a divorce,'_

I buried my head in my pillow, as those words I said to him echoed in my mind. My head ached as I could hear Natsume's voice whispered in my head in such a low voice that I barely understood those words he was muttering.

As much as I loved him, I had to ask for a divorce because I don't want to be used by him. If he really hated me and just wanted to get to me in this way to ruin my life, I better step off his life for good and do nothing which involved both of us anymore.

He should be together with the person he loved, and I knew that I wasn't the one.

'_I don't know what I've done to you, but I love you Mikan. I really do love you,'_

It was hard for me to believe those words he said to me. I tried to ask myself on what he had made me felt so doubtful toward him… but to my chagrin, I can't recall any.

My eyes darted open in realization.

'_I can't let you go without you knowing that I am,'_

To my horror, I felt I did a stupid, stupid mistake. I mean, _what if_, WHAT IF he really does love me?

I sat up straight at the side of my bed as a sweat found its way down to my chin.But, it was Hyuuga Natsume I was thinking about now.

He – doesn't – feel.

I knew he doesn't…, or does he?

'_And I can't effort losing you too,'_

I gritted my teeth, my head ached so much that I swore that if it got a little more painful, I could scream in agony. Natsume was the most unpredictable person I had ever met in my entire life. With his no-emotion facial expression, it was hard to know what he truly felt and what he was thinking.

Suddenly, I couldn't breath. I began to choke and cough, gasping for air to breath. My sight darkened and when I gained it back, all I could see were blue shadings and dirty green surroundings. I could see the glaring sun shone on the surface above me, which I presumed was water, shining through the mosaic surfaces, it was beautiful. I could see tiny creatures waltzing at snail's pace as little fishes swam above me.

To my surprise, I was sinking deeper as the blue and the green got darker. The sunlight was getting dimmer before my fading eyes. I was stunned to see the large bubble that surrounding me was shrinking. Water began to fill up the spaces. I could feel my uniform was getting wet, but the problem was that, I felt that I was using boy's uniform and my long pants were soaking wet now.

"Mikan…" I felt I said in a bare whisper with a voice so deep, velvety and familiar. Panic began to wash over me. I knew that voice. The very voice which would always take my breath away, the voice which would made my heart beat so hard and so fast, the voice which never failed to make me feel like I was the only girl in the world for him. I used to hate it and now, I still do. I knew that this person was sinking deeper into a lake or a sea or somewhere I am not sure of, drowning.

'Na-tsu-me,' I muttered in difficulty. It was before a second could pass, my sight, which was also Natsume's, were engulfed into darkness.

With a jerk, I was back to senses again, back into my room, sweating.

"Oh gosh," I muttered in panic. The door to my room burst opened as six people came storming in.

"Mikan! Mikan!" cried Natsumi as he ran toward me and stared at me in worrisome. I then realized that those who were in my room were no other than the Alice Masters. I massaged my head which was aching in pain.

"It's Natsume, I know." I muttered in silent. I felt weak, I don't even know if I could even stand properly. "H-He's drowning…" my lips dried when I said those words.

"How did you know? Where is he?" asked Ruka-Pyon as he knelt beside me and rubbed my hands. My head was spinning in agony.

"I-I'm not sure," I mumbled weakly. To see through one's eyes, it drained off a lot of one's energy.

"Can you describe the surrounding, Mikan-chan?" asked Akira Mihawa, Master of Latent Alice. My eyes darted to look at his glowing Alice stone and I then realized that every of our Alice Master stones were blinking.

That, I must say, was a very, _very_ bad sign.

"Is there a lake or a pond or a river here?" I asked as I completely gained my consciousness. The Gakuen Alice area was not small. It was enormous, as big as a large town.

"Yes, the lake in the Northern Forest. I know where that is," Pyon Pyon piped up and he stood up right.

"I-I'm c-coming," I muttered but Pyon Pyon stopped me, "No, you stay. I could feel your aura, you need to rest, Mikan-chan."

"I'm coming," I insisted and I jumped off my bed. I began to waver and felt feeble on my knees. "It's my fault that he's like this now," I muttered in silent, my eyes downcast.

"No, Mikan-chan. Stay here and get some rest." Mikan turned to meet Natsumi's cerise eyes. He was staring at me in serious. It wasn't a request. It was an order. I sighed and nodded as I sat down on my bed again.

"Let's go, guys." Youichi said fluidly and the six of them ran out of the room, leaving me alone. I felt useless, it was my fault that Natsume was going to die. I put my Alice stone into my palm and watched it as it blinked tangerine. I laid a finger on the blinking stone and muttered, "Hold on, Crimson E, help is coming,"

I clutched the stone in my hands and held it tighter into my chest. Tears rolled down my cheek, I knew the mistake I had committed wasn't tiny. It was big… and unforgivable. I was ashamed of myself.

"Hold on …Natsume,"

-

Natsume's POV

-

I never knew it could be so peaceful to be under water. I felt free, like I was being washed, a new life was blown into my body.

But my eyes were fading, I could see the glaring sun above me was getting dimmer by the second.

Before I knew it, the last gulp of air in the bubble that initially surrounded me, float toward the surface in a rush.

-

"_Search for Natsume! Quick! The birds said that he dove__ into the lake but never came out," Ruka shouted at his companions and pointed at the lake before them. _

_They knew that they were a bit too late in arriving__ there. _

-

The light was so bright, its beauty reminded me of a girl I loved so much. Sadly, she broke my heart, but I still loved her.

"Mikan…" I said and the lake water began to rush into my mouth and into my trachea, filling up my lungs. I began to choke, but I didn't bother to activate any of my Alices nor did I struggle to breath.

The pain was excruciating. My body ached so much, my heart pumped so hard and began to slow down.

Ta - thump. Ta – thump.

And slower…

Ta…-thump.

…

Ta…

…

-

End Of POV

-

His heartbeat stopped. He sank in motionless down the bed of the lake. The once-still mud twirled around him as he lay on the floor, and it rested on his-lifeless figure.

The bond of the Alice Flame broke. The spell which held the union of peace was no longer in place.

After a last dance of the silvery-sapphire flame, it extinguished with a speck and a crack echoed through the dark.

The vicious creature which was always caged by the Alice flame had fully woken up from his long sleep. He stretched widely, and stared at the dark cave with his blazing red eyes. With a snap of his finger, a flick of fire danced at the tip of his finger. He noticed that he was still in his seventeen year old self and admired that he didn't aged even a bit. His head was filled with voices from the living being around the world. He concentrated hard to find a particular voice he wanted to hear and…

"Ah… Sakura," he muttered in amused as he listened to the thoughts of Sakura Mikan, descendent of the Sakura Hitomi who had imprisoned him with the so-call Alice Flame she had had created. He stood on his feet and noticed that he was naked. He took a ragged robe which he found in a dusted wooden box and put it on. A stick was in his right hand. He closed his eyes, concentrating on a certain place where he could be free from the dark place he was in.

Within second, he appeared in a new place. His red eyes scanned the area as he activated his Navigation Alice. A smirk was on his lips as he ran a hand through his messy raven hair.

Hyuuga Ryo, an unknown twin of Hyuuga Ryuu, was contented. He was in Japan, standing a couple of kilometer away from the Gakuen Alice. He breathed in the fresh air of the sweet summer. It has been over a hundred years since that so-call teenager had last breathing in fresh air.

He couldn't help to grin upon the thought of destroying the Sakura Clan.

Revenge had never tasted that sweet before.

"You made me sleep for a hundred years, put a curse on my family, and died without giving my brother your stupid position as the leader of the Alice Flame. I shall eliminate your descendants, Sakura… starting the Sakura Clan Master," He then smirked widely. He couldn't wait to see the faces of the Alice Masters if they knew that the person, who was long banished because of his deeds, was breathing and walking again on the land he forbidden to walk onto.

His eyes glinted in malice. With a swift of his hand, the tree beside the lad fell down to the ground.

"That would be you, Sakura… Mikan,"

-

**-**

**To be Continue**

**-**

**A/N: Sorry that I updated so late. Truth be told, I'm going to stop ff soon, but starting in the fictionpress website instead… gosh. This chapter is so short too, ugh, I'll make it longer for the next so that the next will be the last chapter posted.  
**

**--Sarah Patrick**


	21. 20: FINALE My Foe, My Fiance,my lover

**A/N: Well, this is embarrassing. I never knew that I would be in hiatus for a very long time. I'm really sorry, really. However, I am going to be quite active here in FFN, writing under some other anime as well. Check my profile.**

**You know the drill. Enjoy and review!**

**FYI, this story supposedly not to end yet, but who the hell cares, I want to end it now! XD **

**-**

**Chapter 20 Finale: My foe, My fiancé …My lover.**

**By Sarah A. Patrick**

**Dedication: Heartbroken Confession (Thanks for the inspiration, buddy, this chapter is for you… You'll get the drift –ahem2x- XDD)**

**-**

**-**

Mikan Sakura startled in horror, breathing hard as she woke up from her sleep. She was shaking, her mind went blank, her lips chapped, terrorized. She turned to look around, only to acknowledge that she was alone in the huge whitewashed special star room. She was so tired that she fell asleep beside the tall window while waiting for the rest after using one of her Alice by accident on Natsume, only to find out that he was drowning… and dying.

"Did Ruka managed to get to him fast?" she muttered in chagrin. She stared out of the window, wondering and waiting as the heat of the sunshine that bathed the room was stinging her skin slightly. Mikan then realized that she was again, unconsciously activated her Alice that caused the Sun to radiate harder than usual.

"Argh, Mikan," she snapped, slapping her cheeks. "Be – composed." Pouting, she turned to look out the window again. A dark familiar figure was approaching, then he stopped under a shady tree, starring at her from a distant. Mikan butterscotch eyes widened in disbelief, her jaw fell open.

"N-NATSUME!" she gasped, washed in relief and joy. Tears began to envelope her eyes, she immediately turn on her heels and began to run out of the room. She was so happy to see him, standing there, well and healthy as she ran toward him.

"Natsume!" she cried as she waved at him, wiping her tears away after that. She laughed in the middle of her sobs. Only God knew how happy she was to know that he was alright.

However, her pace began to slow down. She felt something wasn't right. The look given by the raven haired boy was too cold and his crimson eyes were murderous. Being an Alice Master, she could feel the aura of the boy in front of her, it wasn't something that a normal high school boy should radiate. It was almost inhuman, devious,… Mikan stopped in a skip, her chest was stinging with fear.

"N-Natsume?" she called out softly, her eyes met his ones. It felt more like a lion staring at its prey, ready to spring out to kill. "No," she gasped, "W-Who are you? You are not Natsume, …but you look exactly like him," A smirk wiped across his face, glowered in awe. Mikan's heart skipped a beat, petrified.

"I command you as the Alice Master, tell me who you are," she cried, mustering her courage, but the lad merely chuckled.

"How conceit," he took a step forward, away from the shades. Mikan gasped silently as she reflexively took a step backward. "That's why I have been telling Ryuu to just kill you from the start, no need for mercy, no need for some stupid crush…"

Mikan was befuddled. "Excuse me?"

"Ah, I see," the lad mused aloud, realizing the situation. "You look almost like Hitomi if it weren't for the eyes. Hitomi Sakura," Her eyes flinched hearing her ancestor's name, thinking critically how the lad talked as though he knew her ancestor well enough to call her by her name. The lad had a sharp headache as her voice was buzzing in his mind.

"Tsk, urasai! (Shut the hell up)," He clicked his tongue in annoyance, waving his finger slightly, his eyes still fixed on her. Suddenly, a strong blast of wind charging towards Mikan, thrown her off the ground to a distance at full speed and she hit her body on the trees, fell hard on the ground after that. Mikan groaned in pain, her body ached all over. She tried to stand on her two feet, only to fail in chagrin. She was hurt badly.

"That's more like it," he smirked as he saw her coughing out blood, the impact of the hit was great. He walked toward her, and once he was a few inch away, he stared at her at the corner of his eyes, his face ceased in absolute disgust. With a jolt, he kicked her in the stomach. Mikan screamed in pain, she tried to activate her Alices, but to no avail.

"Servant should stay servant." He spat as he grabbed her hair and pulled her up, facing him. "Don't think you could use your Alices against me, a Hyuuga, Sakura," He threw her on the ground again as he activated his Alices, causing her scream in agony. At a point, the pain was too excruciating that she lost her voice but she continued to scream soundlessly.

With a sudden flash of memory, he immediately stopped as he took a step back from her. Mikan fell silent at once, lying on the ground on her front, weak and barely conscious as she looked at the boy through her fading eyes.

"H-How did you do that?" he said, almost whispering as he remembered the bitter memory in his head. He couldn't believe that the Alice he used to torture her mentally backfired. Mikan couldn't move a wink; she just merely stared at him, panting while crying in silent. "You shouldn't,… couldn't use your Alice on me… supposedly…" he grinned his teeth as he spat and ran over her, kicking her on her stomach again. "Servant! How dare you!" He activated his Alice again, wanting to torture her mentally again… but…

"ARRRGGGGHGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hyuuga Ryo piercing scream echoed through the forest. Mikan managed to barely use the only Alice that she could use on herself: Nullification Alice.

-

-

The familiar darkness surrounded him, the thick suffocating air carried the scent of death, the hard stony wet floor with rough walls like a prison, Ryo knew these all well. It was the very place where he was imprison in for thousands of years. Though there was something different with the smell of the air, it carried a certain smell of a flower.

He gasped, stricken with horror, he swiveled only to witness two people was standing in front of him, preparing to fight each other.

"No, I swear Sakura, if you were to lay a finger on my brother… I'll kill you," shouted a raven haired boy whom he knew was his own brother. The girl scowled at him.

"He's a murderer, Hyuuga. I'll imprison him, lock him up forever, don't you dare to talk back at your one and only Alice Master, Ryuu. Go learn your hierarchy." Ryuu was made to bow on his knee with her Alice and he gritted his teeth in chagrin, he knew that his brother was a sadistic killer who knew no mercy but he was sick in bed. To use that opportunity to capture him was the lowest.

Ryo clenched his hand, he remembered this memory really well, but… among all the memories he has, he wondered why he was brought to this very memory.

"I want you to remember…" said a honeyed voice behind him, he swiveled at once and he was surprised to see the older version of Hitomi was pacing toward him. "…that every time you plan to kill someone, I will bring back to your prison again… no matter when you did it," Ryo crimson eyes widen in horror. It was true, his hands were tainted and it was like a second skin to him to kill, but as an assassin, he never had a taste of fear until he met her in person: Hitomi Sakura. She had always known to be the strongest Alice Master for centuries.

"Time travel is easy like breathing to me, I will _see_ you, even it means I have to _see_ to thousands of years ahead," Ryo fell on his back, he doesn't want to be imprison again, dreaming of nothing but nightmare after one another. With a wave of her hand, chains flew toward him and captured him against the wall.

"I'll let you sleep again, until you learn your lesson, this will be your world, Ryo," she said, and disappeared into the thin air. He was left alone, in the middle of the haze of the memory.

"NOO!! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" Ryuu screaming made Ryo to look at the memory again. He saw himself, weak and panting hard due to a high fever, being dragged off the bed by some guards who worked under Hitomi. "Please Hitomi, he's family, we are family, we're engaged for heaven's sake, at least ask him why he's doing all these!" Hitomi stopped abruptly, turned on her heels and looked at him. Her face was ceased in seriousness and loathing.

"I don't remember me being engaged to a killer's brother before… I trusted you and you protected him to the end. You do realize that he killed hundreds already. I bet you are having a good laugh when you saw me running in circle to search for the murderer. To know that beast was someone I knew, someone close by, it's disgusting. I'm ending our relationship Hyuuga. Don't ever appear in front of me anymore,"

Ryuu's eyes widened in dismay… she was his world, his air, his obsession.

"Oy," he took her by her arm, "Don't - do – this – to – me, Hitomi," he muttered, almost whispering. Hitomi threw his hand off.

"It's you—you did this to me. You lied to me, I can't trust you anymore, I hate you Ryuu, I hate you," she puffed, holding back her tears.

"He's my brother, what should I do? I couldn't sell him off; he's the only family I have. You know that I don't go well with the others," Her lips thinned in annoyance, slapping him after that. She turned on her heels, walking away.

"I hate you. Goodbye Hyuuga," she muttered in silent, leaving the boy, dejected. Ryuu stood there, in the middle of the room, his eyes filled with hatred and vengeance: if he couldn't own her, no one will. He'll make sure she will live in hell as the Alice Master. He left to the Hyuuga main house to be the Family Master and after a few years, everyone in the world knew the infamous heartless assassin named of Ryuu Hyuuga who had finally killed the Alice Master and enslaved the Sakura Family.

A weak smirk tugged on Ryo's lips as the memory faded, began to fill his surrounding to the dirty black cave again. His eyes were fading into unconsciousness.

"I don't care how long it takes, but I will kill all the Sakura…" Tied up, Ryo Hyuuga was in a deep sleep again, little did he knew about his future that awaited him that filled with a different ray of hope. (A/N: A short sequel for this particular guy, either I'll post it in this story or another)

-

-

Natsume Hyuuga coughed hard as he vomited out the water that filled his lung. His chest hurt awfully and his brain was throbbing madly.

"Natsu-e," cried Natsumi, as he gave him a hug. Before Natsume could even think for a minute, he was shot with Hotaru's Super Special Edition of her Baka Gun Upgraded Version that nearly sent him to the brink of death again.

"You idiot!" Hotaru's emotionless voice rose a little in annoyance and worry, took him by the collar and gave him a short hug as well, relief that he didn't die for the sake of her best friend. "That idiot girl is going to blame herself if you died, be considerate a little, baka (idiot)," she muttered quietly, thinking of Mikan (A/N: OOC? I think it's excusable). She broke the hug when she felt him froze in her arms, surprised to see his expression. It was as though he was tortured and he was screaming a silent scream in agony.

"Natsume, Natsume!" cried Ruka as he shook him. Natsume was turning pale, his eyes was again losing his consciousness. Ruka turned to look at Hotaru. "What the hell did you do to him, Hotaru?! It must have been so weird of you to hug him so that he's like this!" Hotaru scowled at him.

"I did not do a thing to him! Mikan told me that whenever if they were in a state of trance…" Hotaru's throat went dry at once, this time her eyes widen in dismay.

"Mikan," she gasped simultaneously as Natsume had found his voice and screamed Mikan's name as well. Both Natsume and Hotaru ran ahead than the others. Befuddled, Ruka, Natsumi, Yuichi and the other Alice Masters followed behind them.

-

-

Mikan was panting, lying on her front, weak and hurt. Her mind was throbbing madly a moment ago now having a terrible spasm. She wouldn't be surprised if it wouldn't work well after all those mental torturing. She coughed, her body reflexively cringed to suppress the pain of her cough, more blood splashed on the dirt ground. Her sight was blurred; she dove into the darkness once a while.

Mikan knew, she was dying, the thought of not be able to see Natsume saddened her more. She didn't want to die, she has so many things to do, Natsume made most of her reasons.

"Mikan…" called an unfamiliar honeyed voice. She wished she could answer her. "Mikan…"

Mikan couldn't see the owner of the voice, the woman must have been really pretty to have such a beautiful voice. She felt her body was lifted and her head was placed on the woman's lap.

"Oh, Mikan… look how messy you are," cried the woman. Mikan had her eyes fixed on her, but it was too blurry to see. Mikan realized in chagrin that she was going to grow blind soon enough. She felt the woman wiped the dust and dried leaves off her face and hair, while caressing her with care.

"Mikan, I'm glad that you got engaged to a wonderful person." The woman smiled, as she caressed her forehead in a motherly manner. To Mikan's surprise, her spasm lessened.

"I'm so glad that the curse can finally be lifted. I'm sorry that things went this way because of me," she continued, with a tinge of regret. Mikan felt her body was aching lesser by the minute. She found herself breathing well this time, the choking sensation had lifted.

"I hope once you get married, be a good Hyuuga alright?" Mikan felt that the woman wiped her hands over her face. She gained her sight back. Mikan was surprised to see how similar they looked like if it wasn't for the clothing and her hair style.

"H-Hitomi-san," Mikan said in a whisper, her voice was still lost. Hitomi smiled at her as she laid her hand on her throat for a few second. Mikan stood on her knees after that, staring at her on eye level.

"You'll make a better leader, Mikan, but it's entirely your choice to whom you want to give it to." She said with a smile before she faded into the thin air. Mikan was confused, she didn't understood what she meant. She was absorbed into her mind that she didn't realized that Natsume had came running, panting hard.

"Mikan…." he had his hands on his knees as he took a deep breath.

"Natsume…?" she prompted, snapped from her thoughts. She raised her head to meet his gaze. Natsume stood straight and stared at her, examine the situation. He thought she was being tortured, he even felt it. Every cell in his body felt like bursting…

It wasn't that he wasn't happy to not see her in a terrible state he thought she would be… though the messy hair, dried tears, ruffled dirty clothes and mud stains on her skin, blood stains… he knew the vision was real, but he couldn't understand how she could be so fine. He wished he could protect her earlier. Whoever it was to make her in this state, that person was good as dead. He couldn't believe how terrible she looked. He wanted to steal that pain away from her and let her live in only happiness, untainted and free. He wanted to say it out but he was breath-taken by her dazzling butterscotch eyes.

Mikan felt disbelief panged on her chest. She knew that this time it was the real Natsume was standing before her. She wanted to apologize, she wanted to tell him that she loved him, she wanted to hold him tight, but she couldn't find her voice. To just look at him, she was washed with joy.

A rush of wind blew past them as they stared at each other for long. Silent words were exchanged between them, once a while their lips parted as though they wanted to say something, but they couldn't bring themselves to talk it out. The moment was so private that even the others who came later had to watch them from a distance.

Natsume shivered slightly, he then realized that he was still drenched like a wet rat. He clenched his teeth in chagrin, he couldn't forgive himself if he had died. The thought that he almost left her alone made him hate himself.

"Mikan," he said, balling his fists. He didn't want to throw his pride away, but this was Mikan he was talking to. He threw his gaze on the ground, biting his tongue.

"I…" he began, but he was cut off immediately by Mikan's sudden rush throwing herself on him for a tight hug. He was taken by surprise. Mikan was crying loudly, burying her face into his chest. He looked at her and found his hands wrapped around her little figure, his lips on her hair.

"I love you, Mikan," he muttered fluidly, activating the Fire Alice to warm themselves up from his drenched clothes. "I will always love you,"

-

-

A twin at the age of six; a boy and a girl and another four year old girl were running about in the garden of Hyuuga's Mansion. They were playing tag while zapping each other with Alices and nullify them before it reached them. The four year old didn't manage to nullify the Alice when her older brother send a spark of fire toward her. She fell on her back, crying out loud due to the slight burn on her hand.

"Yuuki! Didn't I tell you to be careful?" cried their mother as she ran toward the little girl. "Show me your hand, sweetheart," she said lovingly as she wiped the tears away of the little's girl butterscotch eyes. She gave the scar a kiss and with her Alice, it was gone for good. Yuuki's cries turned into sobs. Her mother ruffled her raven hair, straightened her clothes and patted her backside. "Go play, be careful dear,"

She smiled as her youngest daughter ran toward her older twins. The elder brother, Hiroki rubbed the once-scarred spot on Yuuki's arm, muttering apologies under his breath while pouting. Yuuki gave him a hug.

"It's okay, Niichama, Yuuki's fine," she chirped happily, smiling a radiant smile.

"Mikan!!" shouted Natsume Hyuuga in horror as he ran toward children's mother. He was from the main house, doing his work as the Alice Master. Since this the day the curse was lifted, there was only one Alice Master required to rule the Alice community. Mikan Sakura, his wife has the royal blood to take the post, but she pushed the duty sense to him, her husband.

Natsume panted as he stood beside Mikan, catching his breath.

"I heard someone screamed, did something happen?" he asked between his panting. His handsome features ceased in worrisome. Mikan broke into giggles and she gave him a smile as she caressed his cheek.

"It's nothing, they are just having fun, Natsume," she said, sighing in happiness as she watched the children playing around. Natsume hugged her from the back, giving a quick kiss on her cheek and he watched them playing together with her. After a while, a smirk tugged on his lips.

"Oy, polka," he whispered into her ears almost seductively. Mikan began to blush crimson, biting her lips. He saw her white bra with red small polka dots.

"You idiot pervert!" she screamed and threw his hands away, but failed in vain as she was pulled into his tight embrace, his lips on hers, kissing passionately. Mikan melted away in his arms.

Who would have thought…

That her most hated childhood foe,

Was her beloved fiancé…

…and now, her lover for life.

-

-

"Oneechama, what is mama and papa doing?" asked Yuuki, curious as she point a finger that the adults. Hikaru shrugged simultaneously with his brother, dragging her away muttering something that sound like, "Gah—adults are so irresponsible."

**-**

**-**

**THE END **

**-**

**-**

**A/N: about the sequel, I can't promise you, but the chances of me doing it is pretty high. Forgive me for the OOCness, without it, I wouldn't be able to end this story in a romantic way I wanted it to be. **

**The children were taken from my one-shot fanfiction: Keeping Up With The Hyuugas. Hope you enjoy reading! Now, please review. Thanks.**

**PS. I wrote this since 2am to 5.30am, and I didn't even bother to check for grammatical error. I hope this chapter is fine. I'm sleeeeppyyyy….**


End file.
